ENTRE LINEAS
by hachikohina
Summary: La reportera Hinata Hyuga se pasaba los días escribiendo sobre sexo, y las noches preguntándose por qué a todo el mundo le resultaba tan apasionante. Por eso cuando Naruto Uzumaki, un hombre soltero y muy sexy, puso un anuncio en la revista pidiendo esposa, Hinata decidió que ya era hora de comprobar por sí misma todo lo que había estado escribiendo.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ES MUY BUENA. ESPERO QUE TAMBIÉN LES GUSTE Y QUE LA SIGAN HASTA EL FINAL COMO LAS DEMÁS. LA HISTORIA ES DE LORI WILDE, SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN Y ESTA HISTORIA ES SOLO CON UN AFÁN DE ENTRETENIMIENTO. SIN MÁS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.**

**PD: EL PARECIDO DE LOS ACTORES MENCIONADOS NO TIENE NADA QUE VER, PERO PUES NO HAY ALGUIEN QUE SE PAREZCA A ELLOS JAJA, ASI QUE SOLO IMAGINEMOS QUE SE PARECEN UN POCO JAJAJA.**

**ENTRE LÍNEAS**

_**Argumento:**_

_La reportera Hinata Hyuga se pasaba los días escribiendo sobre sexo, y las noches preguntándose por qué a todo el mundo le resultaba tan apasionante. Por eso cuando Naruto Uzumaki, un hombre soltero y muy _sexy_, puso un anuncio en la revista pidiendo esposa, Hinata decidió que ya era hora de comprobar por sí misma todo lo que había estado escribiendo._

_Hinata estaba demasiado reprimida como para perder la cabeza, pero con la experta ayuda de Naruto aprendió a dejarse llevar por el poder de su sensualidad. Al principio creyó que se trataba de una corta aventura… Hasta que él le ofreció toda una vida de sexo apasionado._

**Capítulo 1**

Aquellas medias lo estaban matando. Negras y diáfanas, se ceñían como una segunda piel a las piernas más espectaculares que había visto en su vida. Tobillos estrechos, pantorrillas redondeadas, rodillas flexibles y muslos firmes, que al cruzarse produjeron un suave chasquido de la tela.

Demasiado para un nativo de Alaska, que nunca había visto nada parecido en Bear Creek, su pueblo natal. Por un segundo, Naruto Uzumaki pensó en pedirle a la azafata una máscara de oxígeno, mientras observaba por encima del Wilderness Guide Monthly a la chica de cabello pelinegro parecida a Charlize Theron solamente que con el pelo negro, que iba sentada una fila por delante de él. Había embarcado en la escala que el avión hizo en O'Hare, rumbo a Nueva York, y no había girado la cabeza ni una sola vez. Llevaba media hora sin apartar la vista de su ordenador portátil.

Era una mujer con demasiada clase y refinamiento para lo que él buscaba, pero Naruto no podía pensar en otra cosa que en aquellas piernas alrededor de su cintura o sobre sus hombros…

—Preciosa, ¿verdad? —le comentó su compañero de viaje, un hombre de mediana edad con una barriga prominente y algunas copas de más.

—Sí que lo es —respondió Naruto en voz baja.

El otro hombre tenía demasiado alcohol en el cuerpo como para ser discreto. Se inclinó sobre Naruto, le dio un codazo y le hizo un guiño.

—Se lo haría en un santiamén —le dijo sin preocuparse por el volumen de su voz—. ¿Sabe a lo que me refiero?

En ese momento, Charlize giró lentamente la cabeza y les echó una mirada fulminante. El gordo compañero apartó la vista enseguida, como un crío avergonzado, pero Naruto ni siquiera pestañeó. Llevaba un buen rato deseando ver esos ojos, y no iba a permitir que los malos modales del otro hombre lo privaran de la emoción.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

Los ojos de la mujer eran tan fascinantes como el resto de su cuerpo. Vivos y penetrantes, con forma de nuez y de color perla, hicieron que a Naruto le diera un vuelco el corazón. Siempre había sentido debilidad por las mujeres con ojos de color perla, esos ojos tan exóticos y raros de encontrar.

—Hola —la saludó y le brindó una sonrisa, pero la mujer no se la devolvió—. ¿Qué tal?

La mujer lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y separó un poco los labios, en lo que parecía el tímido esbozo de una sonrisa.

_«Vamos, cariño, ríndete»_, pensó Naruto, y recordó cómo jugaba en el sótano del colegio al juego de la cerilla, con la esperanza de besar a Mindy Lou Johnson.

Pero Charlize lo devolvió cruelmente a la realidad. Sin decir palabra, apartó la mirada y volvió a concentrarse en el ordenador portátil.

¡Menuda humillación! Naruto se sentía tan insignificante a su lado como una simple mosca, pero se lo tenía bien merecido, por atreverse a hablarle a la Reina de Hielo.

Intentó seguir leyendo la revista, pero le fue imposible. Una y otra vez su mirada volvía a aquellas piernas. Era normal, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba dieciocho meses sin compañía femenina, desde que su exnovia Shion rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio. Le había suplicado que se mudara a Cleveland por ella, pero Naruto no estaba dispuesto a abandonar Alaska.

Era su hogar y ninguna mujer lo sacaría de allí, a pesar de que muchos de sus amigos le habían aconsejado lo contrario. Otros en cambio, lo felicitaron por su decisión. Después de todo, era un nativo de Alaska, y sólo una mujer que pudiera amar su tierra podría hacerlo feliz.

A sus treinta y dos años, Naruto estaba preparado para tener una familia, pero sabía que iba a costarle mucho encontrar a la mujer que quisiera vivir en Bear Creek. Charlize Theron podía ser muy guapa y elegante, pero no soportaría la vida en un pueblo de Alaska. Para ello había que ser más fuerte y resistente, alguien parecida a Karin, su hermana menor, que se había mudado a Seattle tras casarse con Suigetsu .

El problema era que en Bear Creek, el número de hombres multiplicaba por diez el de mujeres.

Sonrió al imaginarse a Charlize en Alaska. Sin teatros, ni eventos sociales con champán y trajes de etiqueta. En Bear Creek, poca diversión podía encontrarse además de la cerveza o de la pesca del salmón.

Desde su asiento, Naruto sólo podía ver su perfil y las finas manos sobre el teclado. Tenía una nariz perfecta, pómulos marcados propios de una modelo, y una barbilla firme y esbelta. Y la boca… Sus labios eran carnosos, pero sin necesidad del colágeno de las actrices de Hollywood, y estaban pintados del mismo color rojizo que un atardecer veraniego en Alaska.

Sí, era una maravillosa combinación de hielo y fuego. Su regia actitud la mantenía altiva e inalcanzable, pero sus medias y tacones expresaban algo muy distinto. En el fondo, era una mujer llena de sensualidad que se esforzaba por reprimir su naturaleza ardiente.

Charlize cerró el portátil, y al colocarlo bajo el asiento, no se dio cuenta de que el bolígrafo se le caía al suelo.

Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—¿Señorita? —Ella se volvió y le clavó la mirada con expresión de desaire. No había duda de que estaba acostumbrada a quitarse de encima a admiradores desconocidos—. Se le ha caído el bolígrafo.

La expresión de la mujer se suavizó, cuando vio que no estaba intentando ligar con ella. Sonrió ligeramente y articuló un agradecimiento silencioso.

¡Augh! Aquel gesto fue como una flecha que le traspasara el corazón. Y cuando ella se agachó para recoger el bolígrafo y la minifalda se le deslizó por el muslo, a Naruto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se quedó sin respiración.

La mujer se enderezó, se ajustó la falda, y le dedicó una sonrisa propia de la Gioconda.

Pero Naruto ya había descubierto su secreto, porque había llegado a ver el borde de algo negro y de encaje.

No eran unas simples medias.

¡Aquella atrevida mujer llevaba un liguero!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata Hyuga sacó distraídamente un espejito del bolso. Bueno, tal vez no fuera un gesto tan distraído. Tal vez su intención era echarle otro discreto vistazo a ese hombre parecido a Ian Somerhalder que iba sentado detrás.

No era que estuviese interesada por él, desde luego… Su deseo era acabar con una relación insatisfactoria, no empezar otra nueva. Lo único que quería era comprobar si aquel caballero de anchos hombros, vestido con camisa de franela y vaqueros, era tan arrebatadoramente guapo como le había parecido en un principio.

Fingió mirarse en el espejo para recomponerse el peinado, pero lo giró de tal modo que pudiera ver al desconocido. Siempre se había sentido sexualmente atraída hacia los hombres fuertes y curtidos; esos hombres que reparaban sus propios coches, que talaban leña y que asaban carne cruda en una hoguera.

Su novio, Sai , era un tipo delgado, tranquilo y vegetariano, que ni siquiera tenía coche propio. Pero el hecho de que ella soñara con hombres más varoniles no significaba que los buscase. Era sólo una fantasía sexual.

Además, había cosas más importantes que el sexo, como por ejemplo el compañerismo.

_«¿Y acaso Sai es un compañero tan estupendo? Trabaja ochenta horas a la semana. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te hizo el amor? ¿Siete, ocho semanas?»._

No era justo. La culpa no era sólo de Sai. Ella estaba tan ocupada como él.

_«¿Y también es culpa tuya que Sai nunca te haya gustado en la cama?»._

Tal vez sí lo fuera, y sólo de ella. Hinata había pasado mucho tiempo escribiendo artículos sexuales para la revista más picante del país: _«Cómo conseguir múltiples orgasmos», «El Tantra del sexo; la nueva intimidad»_, y cosas así, pero ella misma aún no había experimentado sensaciones semejantes.

Había leído más que nadie sobre el tema, y estaba convencida de que el conocimiento detallado la llevaría a tocar el cielo del placer.

Tal vez tuviera que pedir asesoramiento profesional.

_«O tal vez lo que tendrías que hacer es lanzarte a una aventura salvaje. Seguro que este __Ian_ _Somerhalder__sabe cómo complacer a una mujer. ¿No has visto sus manos? Si es verdad lo que dicen sobre el tamaño de las manos de un hombre, y el tamaño de su…»._

Inclinó el espejo hacia la derecha para obtener una mejor visión.

Los brazos de Ian Somerhalder eran tan voluminosos como sus muslos. Parecía estar hecho de acero. Alto, musculoso, recio… Tenía el pelo rubio, y unos sensuales ojos azules que brillaban de ingenio. Llevaba una camisa azul con los puños arremangados, dejando ver un palmo de sus poderosos antebrazos y un reloj de pulsera con la correa de cuero. La capa de vello que los cubría era la apropiada. Ni mucho ni poco. A Hinata le encantaban los antebrazos así.

Se humedeció los labios, olvidando los reiterados consejos de su madre para no estropearse el carmín. Un estremecimiento la recorrió de arriba abajo y se concentró en la entrepierna de Ian. Se preguntó qué ocurriría si se levantara y fuera hacia él. ¿Cuál sería su respuesta si se inclinase sobre su oído y con un tentador susurro lo invitara a los aseos?

Tragó saliva con dificultad. ¡Los dos metidos en los aseos de un avión! La vista se le nubló mientras se lo imaginaba…

_«La levanta y la sienta sobre el lavabo con ojos ardiendo de deseo. Le pasa una de sus grandes manos por la curva de los gemelos hasta la rodilla. Los dedos se le enganchan en las medias. Las rasga de un tirón, mientras con la otra mano sube por la pierna izquierda. Se acerca más y ella le rodea la cintura con las piernas. Se arquea hacia atrás, apoya la cabeza en el espejo, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. Él piensa que está viendo a la mujer más increíble de la Tierra._

_Su mano derecha sube centímetro a centímetro por la piel desnuda. La sensación es indescriptible. El frío tacto del grifo bajo las nalgas, el tacto de su cintura entre las piernas…_

_Sigue mirándola a los ojos, pero no dice ni una palabra. Huele maravillosamente bien, a madera y a cuero. Ella se humedece por el creciente deseo. Lo codicia igual que un león a una gacela._

—_Bésame —le ordena con voz autoritaria._

_Él inclina la cabeza. Le aprieta los muslos con las palmas. Está muy cerca, pero no junta los labios a los suyos. La está tentando. Sus ojos brillan maliciosamente._

—_¿Qué me darías por un beso? —le pregunta._

_Su voz es arrebatadoramente _sexy_. Un sonido profundo que resuena en sus oídos como las notas de un bajo. El pulso se le acelera. A cada segundo se siente más caliente, húmeda y desesperada._

—_Te daré lo que quieras… —le responde en un susurro._

—_Quiero que me toques… Aquí._

_Le toma una mano y la lleva hasta el bulto que sobresale en sus vaqueros. Ella le baja la cremallera y desliza la mano en la bragueta. No lleva ropa interior… Y empieza a tocarlo._

_Es tan grande, tan duro y abrasador… Mientras lo toca, él cierra los ojos y tras soltar un gemido, lleva un dedo hasta el borde de sus braguitas. Ella gime y entonces él toma posesión de su boca._

_Sabe demasiado bien para ser real. Ni el mejor caviar de la despensa de su madre, ni la botella más cara de champán francés de la bodega de su padre, pueden competir con su sabor._

_Le aprieta su erección, que parece crecer por momentos, mientras él la deslumbra con los sorprendentes movimientos de su lengua._

—_Te quiero dentro de mí —le dice ella._

—_No, aún no. Antes voy a hacerte suplicar._

_Los pezones se le endurecen. Mueve las caderas y él aprovecha para quitarle las braguitas._

—_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

—_Calla, mujer —le ordena—. Calla y disfruta. Mereces todo lo que voy a darte y mucho más. Me vuelves loco._

_Las palabras la encandilan. Los hombres siempre han alabado su belleza, pero ninguno le ha dicho que lo vuelva loco. Se siente increíblemente poderosa al saber que puede controlarlo con su sexualidad._

_Entonces él pone en acción sus dedos._

_Primero la acaricia por la cara interna del muslo, y luego desliza las puntas de los dedos en el interior. La sensación de éxtasis la envuelve por completo, culminando en el vértice de su feminidad. Se retuerce contra él, se aferra a sus hombros, le hunde los dedos en la carne a través de la camisa de franela. Ningún hombre la ha acariciado así antes, ni ella se ha sentido nunca tan excitada._

—_No te pares… —le pide con voz temblorosa._

_Él sonríe, y por un momento ella piensa que va a detenerse. Pero no. Sigue tocándola sin parar. Es como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. Subiendo en pendiente con la respiración contenida, anticipándose a la inminente y vertiginosa bajada. Está cerca, muy cerca… Se tambalea en el borde… Un segundo más… ¡Oh, sí! Va a…»._

—¿Señorita? —la voz de la azafata la devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Sí?

Hinata tragó saliva. Apenas podía respirar.

—¿Le apetece beber algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y la azafata se alejó por el pasillo. Entonces Hinata se dio cuenta de que seguía con el espejo en la mano, y vio horrorizada cómo Ian Somerhalder la miraba en el reflejo.

El corazón se le aceleró y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Él le sonrió, como si supiera exactamente lo que había estado pensando.

Avergonzada y aturdida, cerró el espejito y volvió a meterlo en el bolso. El cuerpo le ardía por dentro. Tenía que recuperar la compostura de inmediato. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se encerró en los aseos. Mala elección. Aquel había sido el escenario de sus fantasías.

Mojó una toalla de papel y se la presionó contra la nuca, mientras tomaba profundas inspiraciones. Durante los últimos meses, la asaltaban incontrolables pensamientos sexuales, y era algo muy embarazoso.

Tal vez la solución fuera una breve aventura. Alguien que pusiera fin a esas ensoñaciones eróticas.

Se dio un pellizco en la nariz. Era absurdo. Tenía que abandonar esas fantasías con desconocidos, por muy tentadoras que fueran. Tiró la toalla a la papelera y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Bien. Volvía a tener un aspecto normal. Nadie sospecharía nada.

El avión dio un bandazo, tirándola hacia atrás mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, que se había atascado. Le dio un fuerte empujón, y en ese momento el avión volvió a oscilar. La puerta se abrió, Hinata se precipitó hacia delante…

Y se encontró de bruces en los brazos de Ian Somerhalder como si hubiera estado esperándola tras la puerta para evitar que se cayera.

**CONTINUARA.**

**Y AHORA QUE PASARA? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO, YA USTEDES ME DIRAN SI LA SIGO O NO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS EH, LOS ESPERARE ANSIOSA. CUIDENSE MUCHO.**

**SAYONARA.**


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ME HACE MUY FELIZ EL SABER QUE LES GUSTO JAJAJA. VOLVI A SUBIR EL CAPITULO UNO PORQUE HUBO UN ERROR DE MI PARTE QUE NO ES MUY IMPORTANTE PERO DE TODOS MODOS LO ACOMODE UN POQUITO, Y COMO VERAN LOS ACTORES QUE MENCIONO NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON NUESTROS PERSONAJES PERO BUENO ESO ES LO DE MENOS JAJAJA. LA HISTORIA ES DE LORI WILDE, SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN Y ESTA HISTORIA ES SOLO CON UN AFÁN DE ENTRETENIMIENTO. SIN MÁS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.

**Capítulo 2**

—Vaya… Hola.

Naruto sonrió ante el rostro de una diosa.

No sabía lo que lo había impulsado a seguirla a los aseos.

Tal vez había sido su modo de caminar; tal vez fue aquella doble aura contradictoria que lo apartaba y lo atraía al mismo tiempo. O tal vez sólo había sido pura y simple excitación sexual.

Fuera lo que fuera, estaba contento de haberla seguido. Si no hubiera estado allí para sujetarla, se habría dado de cabeza contra la mampara de enfrente, y se habría hecho alguna magulladura en su bonito rostro. Y eso hubiera sido una verdadera lástima.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó.

—Estupendamente… —susurró ella.

La voz lo sorprendió.

Esperaba oír un tono más frío y reservado, pero el dulce y sensual sonido le recordó las voces femeninas de los _blues_ que escuchaba en sus noches juveniles.

La diosa le mantuvo la mirada sin parpadear. El impacto de aquellos ojos perlas, rodeados de unas pestañas tan tupidas como el mechón de un pincel, hizo que algo se le clavara en su interior y se quedara allí incrustado. Y en los breves segundos que la tuvo entre sus brazos, lo vio y lo percibió todo de ella.

Vio el pequeño lunar junto al extremo izquierdo de la boca, el ligero arqueo de la ceja, la palpitación irregular en el cuello, la esbelta curva de la cintura, y aspiró la embriagadora fragancia que lo incitó a hundir la nariz entre sus cabellos.

Y también vio como bajo la seda ultrasuave de la blusa y del sujetador, tenía los pezones erguidos.

No podía ser por el frío, pues hacía bastante calor. ¿Sería una respuesta física a él? Naruto estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido al pensar en esa posibilidad.

Ella entreabrió los labios, y él pudo ver la punta rosada de su lengua contra los dientes superiores. Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero no lo hizo.

¡Oh, Dios…! Era increíble sentir el tacto de las medias contra los vaqueros.

Se quedó ensimismado, viendo cómo ella elevaba una mano y se apartaba de la mejilla un mechón de sus cabellos negro-azulados. En ese momento el avión atravesó otra zona de turbulencias, y el balanceó lo hizo caer de espaldas, arrastrando a Hinata con él.

Acabaron en medio del pasillo. La caída no fue dura, pero a Naruto le costaba respirar con ella sobre su pecho.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

De nuevo oyó aquel dulce susurro.

—Sí, muy bien —respondió.

Odiaba que aquel momento acabase.

—Por favor, vuelvan a los asientos —les dijo una azafata—, y abróchense los cinturones.

—Permita que lo ayude —dijo Hinata, levantándose con una agilidad sorprendente para una mujer con tacones y medias.

Naruto estuvo a punto de reírse ante la idea de que una figura tan pequeña ayudara a levantarse a una mole como él, pero le encantaba tener la posibilidad de volver a tocarla, de modo que aceptó la mano que le ofrecía y le permitió tirar.

Al ponerse en pie, comprobó cómo la cabeza de la rubia apenas le llegaba a las axilas. Parecía tan perfecta y delicada como una mariposa volando en primavera.

Era sin duda, la mujer más exquisita que había visto en su vida. Su pelo negro-azulado y liso, estaba cortado en un esmerado estilo, y parecía tan suave como la seda. Su cutis era impecable.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas decirle algo, hacer algo más con ella, pero la azafata les estaba señalando sus asientos con un gesto impaciente. Hinata pasó junto a él, rozándole ligeramente el brazo con los pechos, y se sentó. El tacto fue casi imperceptible, pero bastó para encender hasta el último de los nervios de Naruto.

Hinata casi estaba jadeando cuando se abrochó el cinturón. El corazón le latía desbocado y la sangre le hervía en las venas. No podía creer la respuesta de su cuerpo a un desconocido. Tocarlo le había provocado una sensación que superaba todas sus fantasías salvajes.

No levantó la vista, porque sabía que él aún la estaba observando. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no había mujeres en su lugar de origen?

—¿Seguro que se encuentra bien?

El hombre se agachó en el pasillo a su lado, sin prestar atención a la enfurecida azafata.

—Seguro. No se preocupe más por mí. Y por favor, siéntese ya.

—Si me necesita, estoy en el asiento de atrás, en la fila de la derecha.

Le tocó la muñeca con su enorme mano, provocándole un vuelco en el corazón.

Seguro que si cerraba los ojos se imaginaría a ambos paseando por un bosque, sobre un suave manto de musgo, la luz del sol filtrándose entre los árboles…

_«¡Para, para! Ni se te ocurra perderte en otra fantasía, Hinata Hyuga!»._

Se llevó la mano que le había tocado a la nariz y aspiró su fragancia. La había impregnado de un olor a pino, a naturaleza salvaje y a jabón. Un poderoso estremecimiento la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

¿Qué tenía aquel hombre para hacerla sentir así, tan llena de alegría y vitalidad?

Se estaba engañando a sí misma. Sólo porque la hiciera sentirse deseable, no significaba que la deseara. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Tan sólo era una ilusión que respondía a sus pensamientos de huida. Al deseo de romper con todo…

No había nada en su vida que la hiciera feliz. Ni la relación con sus padres, quienes esperaban verla casada con Sai y con un hijo, ni la relación con el mismo Sai, desprovista de todo romanticismo.

Sai le había propuesto matrimonio dos días atrás… Por e-mail. El mensaje había sido: _«Tu padre me ha dicho que si nos casamos antes de que acabe el verano, me convertirá en su socio. Creo que es hora de ir preparando los papeles»._

No se molestó en responderle, fingiendo que no lo había leído aún, y cosa extraña, Sai no la llamó para preguntarle por qué no lo había hecho.

Tampoco su trabajo como articulista en la revista _Metropolitan_ la llenaba como al principio.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —se susurró a sí misma. Por suerte, no había nadie en el asiento contiguo—. En la universidad siempre estabas soñando con ser escritora, vivir aventuras y encontrar a un amante que fuera dulce, comprensivo y apasionado. ¿Qué ha sido de esa chica?

Era como si toda su juventud la hubiera empleado en complacer a sus padres y en ser una perfecta Hyuga. Su único acto de rebeldía fue estudiar Periodismo en vez de Historia del Arte, como su madre hubiera deseado.

—Sai es de sangre azul, querida, igual que tú —le había dicho su madre el día anterior, cuando la llamó para ver si había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio. Por lo visto, Sai ya lo había discutido con ellos—. Piénsatelo muy bien. Hay cosas peores que casarse con él.

¿De verdad? ¿Qué podía ser peor que atarse para toda la vida a un hombre que la ignoraba, alguien a quien no le importaba ni encontrar el punto G? ¿Qué podía ser peor que pasar los próximos cuarenta años con un hombre con el que no tenía nada en común, salvo el hecho de ser ambos de familia rica y respetable?

¿Qué podría ser peor que casarse con Sai?

Bueno, tal vez deberle dinero a la Mafia podía ser peor. O vagar por el desierto sin agua. O una operación a corazón abierto… De acuerdo, su madre tenía razón. Había cosas peores que casarse con Sai.

Pero también había cosas mejores.

¿Cosas como llevarse a la cama a ese fornido leñador?

Intentó imaginarse la escena que se produciría, si apareciera en casa de sus padres colgada del brazo de ese guapo hombre del baño, anunciando su compromiso. ¡Impensable!

Giró la cabeza a la derecha, y sin poder evitarlo, miró discretamente por encima del hombro.

Y allí estaba él, tal y como le había dicho. La miraba fijamente sin la menor muestra de vergüenza. Era una pila de pura testosterona que parecía decir: _«Jamás permitiré que nada te haga daño»_. La combinación de su actitud protectora y de su magnetismo animal, provocaba en ella una respuesta primaria y salvaje; algo que nunca había sospechado poseer.

Merecía ser feliz y disfrutar con la completa satisfacción sexual. Y merecía algo mejor que conformarse con Sai. Sabía que alguien como ese hombre no tenía cabida en sus planes de futuro, pero de algún modo su encuentro la había cambiado.

Era el momento de enfrentarse a sus padres y comenzar a vivir su propia vida.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto tenía pensado abordarla en la terminal de pasajeros, ayudarla con el equipaje, conseguirle un taxi, pedirle su número de teléfono e invitarla a cenar. Estaba tan entusiasmado por la idea, que no paró de retorcerse en el asiento durante todo el vuelo.

Pero cuando el avión aterrizó en aeropuerto de JFK, ella se levantó la primera y antes de que él pudiera seguirla, una anciana señora le pidió que le bajara su bolsa del compartimiento superior. ¿Cómo podía negarse? Cuando finalmente llegó a la terminal, Charlize se había esfumado, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Naruto miró a su alrededor, pero la multitud se la había tragado. ¿Cómo podía haber desaparecido tan rápidamente? ¡Demonios!

No le había pasado inadvertido el interés que le había provocado, por mucho que ella tratara de ocultarlo. La atracción había sido instantánea, como demostraron sus pezones erectos y su respiración entrecortada. Lo había deseado tanto como él a ella.

Entonces, ¿por qué se había marchado?

Tal vez estuviera casada…

Pero no, no recordaba haber visto un anillo en el delicado dedo anular de su esbelta mano derecha.

Bueno, fuera como fuera, él no era hombre que perdiera tiempo en lamentaciones. Ya nada podía hacer, de modo que fue a recoger el equipaje e intentó apartar a esa mujer de sus pensamientos.

Pero le resultó imposible. No pudo reprimir la sensación de que se había perdido algo condenadamente bueno.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hina, ven aquí, tienes que ver esto…

Kurenai, su editora, se asomó por la puerta del despacho de Hinata el lunes por la mañana. Lucía una amplia sonrisa y le hacía señas con un dedo insertado en varias sortijas.

Hinata frunció el ceño, y apartó la vista del artículo que estaba escribiendo sobre el amor en Internet. Había ido a Chicago para entrevistar a una pareja que se conoció a través de un chat, y tenía la mesa cubierta de notas y copias de los mensajes que los enamorados internautas se habían enviado durante su cortejo.

—¿De qué se trata, Kurenai?

—No me hagas preguntas y no tendré que mentirte.

Hinata no estaba de humor para las adivinanzas de Kurenai. Había pasado un día desde su encuentro con ese guapísimo hombre en el avión, y desde entonces no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Tampoco había conseguido localizar a Sai para discutir en persona el asunto del matrimonio.

Aún no había recibido respuesta al mensaje que le dejó en el contestador.

—Ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada —le dijo a Kurenai.

—Da igual, ven conmigo.

Hinata se levantó con un suspiro y siguió a Kurenai hacia el departamento de publicidad. La actividad de la sala era frenética, como de costumbre, pero en aquellos momentos parecía concentrarse en el centro de la estancia. Concretamente, en un gigantesco hombre que estaba de espaldas.

Iba vestido con una camisa roja y unos vaqueros azules. Tenía la cabeza inclinada a un lado, y se estaba riendo por algo que había dicho una de las embelesadas ayudantes. Hinata se llevó una mano al cuello.

No, no podía ser…

—No todos los días se ven a tipos como este por la Quinta Avenida… —le susurró Kurenai.

La agarró por el codo y tiró de ella hacia él.

Hinata rezó en silencio por que no fuera Ian Somerhalder, pero en el fondo sabía que lo era.

—Naruto —lo llamó Kurenai—, quiero presentarte a Hinata Hyuga, una de nuestras mejoras escritoras.

Él se dio la vuelta lentamente, y entonces la reconoció. Alzó las cejas al tiempo que la despreocupada sonrisa que lucía en el rostro, se transformaba en una mueca seductora. ¡Era Ian Somerhalder! Maldita coincidencia…

_«De todas las revistas de Manhattan, tenía que aparecer en la mía…»_. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Acaso era una señal del Destino?

—Hinata, este es Naruto Uzumaki, de Bear Creek, Alaska.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

Él le mantuvo la mirada.

Ninguno de los dos habló, pero el aire que los rodeaba pareció chisporrotear de fuerza y calor.

Narutp… Naruto el Fuerte, de Alaska. Tendría que haber imaginado que su nombre sería tan masculino como él.

—¿Ya os han presentado? —preguntó Kurenai, sorprendida por el silencio.

—La verdad es que no —dijo Naruto, y la tomó de la mano sin esperar a que se la ofreciera. Hinata sintió que se derretía—. Para mí es un honor conocer a tan encantadora dama.

_«Ahórrate tus halagos»_, pensó ella. _«Acabo de ver cómo ligabas con la ayudante»._

De repente, una punzada de placer la traspasó y se concentró en el mismo centro de su feminidad. Y se sintió mucho más atraída hacia él de lo que se había sentido el día anterior.

Cuando consiguió apartar la mirada, vio que todas las mujeres solteras del departamento, y hasta algunas casadas, la observaban como si les hubiera arrebatado de la boca un suculento trozo de carne.

—Naruto ha venido a Nueva York en busca de esposa —explicó Kurenai.

¿Esposa? Hinata dio un paso atrás. Acababa de tomar la decisión crucial de romper con las reglas de sus padres, y no iba a tener ninguna aventura con un hombre que estuviese buscando un compromiso formal. De ningún modo.

Y no importaba lo _sexy_ que fuera.

—Quiere insertar este anuncio en nuestra revista.

Kurenai le tendió a Hinata una copia.

Los anuncios a toda plana en color en la revista _Metropolitan_ no eran baratos.

—Lo hemos preparado entre cuatro solteros de Bear Creek —aclaró Naruto, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Hinata.

—¿No te parece que es una gran publicidad? —preguntó Kurenai, con los ojos brillantes.

Hinata miró la fotografía y ahogó un gemido al ver a los cuatro hombres más atractivos que había visto en su vida. Todos ellos, incluido Naruto, lucían vaqueros azules y diabólicas sonrisas, y mostraban orgullosos sus torsos desnudos. Ningún hombre de Madison Avenue podría aspirar a tanta masculinidad.

En la foto, Naruto estaba repantigado en el extremo de un sofá negro. Era más grande y robusto de lo que Hinata se había imaginado, con unos bíceps increíbles. En el otro extremo, descansaba un adonis de pelo oscuro y ojos negros. En el suelo, sobre una alfombra de piel, estaban sentados un hombre pelirrojo que rezumaba más carisma que una estrella de cine, y un macizo de ojos oscuros y penetrantes y recia mandíbula.

Los cuatro miraban a la cámara igual que si estuvieran contemplando a una mujer hermosa.

Hinata miró a Naruto y tragó saliva.

—Ese es Sasuke Uchiha —dijo él, señalando con el dedo al adonis—. Es un naturalista de Alaska. Esos son Sabaku No Gaara y Itachi Uchiha. Gaara es el propietario de la pensión, e Itachi es piloto.

Pero a Hinata no le interesaban Sasuke, Gaara ni Itachi, por muy guapos que fueran. Estaba completamente absorta por el cálido aliento de Naruto sobre su nuca.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Aspiró profundamente, y percibió la embriagadora esencia de su loción y de su piel masculina. El olor era tan delicioso que la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

Hizo un esfuerzo por disipar el hechizo, y volvió a fijarse en el anuncio de papel satinado. Bajo la foto se leía la provocativa leyenda: _«¡Se buscan mujeres salvajes! ¿Te atreves a vivir en plena Naturaleza?»._

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón, y no supo por qué. Aquellas palabras no tendrían por qué haberla excitado. Ella jamás podría vivir en contacto con la Naturaleza. No toleraba el frío, y tenía un miedo atroz de los lobos, los ratones y los osos.

Claro que con un hombre como Naruto para protegerla, Alaska no sería un lugar tan duro para vivir. Pero aun así, una vida sin restaurantes de lujo, espectáculos de Broadway y grandes almacenes era demasiado deprimente.

—Me encanta la idea —dijo Kurenai—. Cuatro atractivos solteros que se ven obligados a anunciarse en cuarenta y ocho Estados para encontrar esposa. Es tan romántico… Como un cuento de hadas de la vida moderna. A nuestras lectoras les encantará. De hecho, me gustaría publicar un artículo completo sobre los cuatro.

—Podríamos organizar un concurso —sugirió Hinata. Su instinto editorial superó sus reticencias a participar en esa búsqueda de esposas salvajes—. Algo así como… _«Cuéntanos en treinta palabras por qué te gustaría ganar un viaje a Alaska»._

—¡Magnífico! —exclamó Kurenai—. Sabía que se te ocurriría una idea genial. Me encanta. Luego, podríamos escribir la historia de la ganadora del concurso. Y si alguno de los chicos encuentra una esposa, podríamos escribir artículos durante todo el año. Primero tengo que consultarlo con Kakashi, pero sé que lo entusiasmará la idea.

Hinata se encogió de hombros, manteniendo su frialdad habitual. Era el rasgo de los Hyuga.

—¿Qué dices, Hinata? —le preguntó Kurenai—. ¿Lista para hacer las maletas y pasar un par de semanas en Alaska?

—¿Qué? —sacudió la cabeza, aturdida por la pregunta de Kurenai—. ¿Que yo vaya a Alaska?

—Bueno… —intervino Naruto—. El mes de Febrero no es la mejor época del año. Cuando salí, estábamos a veinte grados bajo cero.

—¿En serio? —Kurenai silbó de admiración—. Eso sí que es frío. Pero si queremos que el anuncio salga en el número de Junio no hay tiempo que perder. Hinata puede hacerlo. Es muy valiente, ¿verdad, querida?

¡Veinte grados bajo cero! Hinata se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

—¿Te has vuelto loca o qué?

—¡Vamos! ¿Dónde está tu espíritu aventurero? —la incitó Kurenai—. Además, será ideal para el artículo. Podrás contarles a las lectoras que para vivir en Alaska no basta con querer casarse con uno de estos mozos.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. No estaba dispuesta a ir a Alaska. Eso haría pensar a Naruto que ella tenía interés en convertirse en su novia, y además, tenía que aclarar las cosas con Sai.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo encargarme de este proyecto ahora… Tengo demasiado trabajo. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Sakura? Seguro que le encantará ir.

¿Fue su imaginación o Naruto parecía de verdad decepcionado? La posibilidad de que él esperase otra respuesta le provocó a Hinata una extraña sensación.

—No me respondas todavía —dijo Kurenai—. Aún tengo que hablar con Kakashi. Luego podrás tomar tu decisión. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, pero no le digas a Kakashi que he aceptado.

—Entendido. Y ahora, ¿por qué no te llevas a Naruto a comer? Tómate la tarde libre y enséñale Nueva York. Como estás prácticamente comprometida, no supondrás ninguna amenaza para este soltero.

**CONTINUARA!**

**VAYA QUE LES PARECIO SI SE REENCONTRARON, Y BUSCA ESPOSA JAJA, QUIEN SE APUNTA PARA IRSE A ALASKA CON NARUTO JAJAJAJ. PERO AHORA QUE PASARA ¿HINA ACEPTARA EL TRABAJO? ¿NARUTO INTENTARA CONQUISTARLA? ¿Qué HARA CON LA NOTICIA DEL COMPROMISO DE HINA? ¿YA TIENEN LISTAS SUS MALESTAS PARA IR POR NARUTO JAJAJA? NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LE DIERON FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA Y QUE LA PUSIERON COMO SU FAVORITA.**

**Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Llyl: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO LA HISTORIA, Y AQUÍ ESTA SU CONTINUACIÓN, ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO. NO OLVIDES DEJAR COMENTS ME HACEN FELIZ JIJI. CUÍDATE MUCHO ADIOSINNN.

natsumi hhr nh: JAJAJAJ, SI LA ATRAPO NARUTO EN SUS BRAZOS UFFF QUIEN NO QUIERE ESO JAJAJA. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIÉN TE HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE BUENO ES VERTE POR ACA TAMBIÉN. ME ALEGRA CUÍDATE MUCHO ADIOSSS.

Damlin66: QUE GUSTO ME DA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIÉN TE GUSTE Y EN SI QUE TODA LA HISTORIA SEA DE TU AGRADO Y NO TE DECEPCIONE. GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEW CUÍDATE MUCHO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

rita uchiha namikaze: HOLA QUE BUENO TENERTE POR ACA NUEVAMENTE, QUE FELIZ ME HACES. ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO CUÍDATE MUCHO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE ABRAZOS ADIOSS.

Karmina: HOLA ME DA GUSTO TENERTE AQUÍ NUEVAMENTE, ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y QUE SIGAS COMENTANDO. CUÍDATE MUCHO ADIOSSSS.

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS QUE NO LES CUESTA NADA Y NOS HACE A TODOS FELICES. CUIDENSE MUCHO ABRAZOSSSS.**

**ARRIVEDERCI.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA INTERESANTE HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN Y LA HISTORIA ES DE LORI WILDE, CON UN AFAN DE ENTRETENIMIENTO. LOS DEJARA MAS EMOCIONADAS ESTE CAPITULO JIJIJI.**

**Capítulo 3**

Prácticamente comprometida…

Eso explicaba por qué había bajado tan rápido del avión. Se había sentido atraída por él, lo cual era muy embarazoso para su relación formal.

¡Maldición!

Había ido en persona a Nueva York en vez de explicar por teléfono o e-mail los detalles del anuncio. Y lo había hecho porque tenía la secreta esperanza de correr una última aventura sexual antes de empezar la búsqueda de esposa.

Naruto creía de todo corazón en la monogamia. Sus padres, que llevaban cuarenta años felizmente casados, le habían dado el ejemplo perfecto. Una vez que se comprometiera con una mujer, sería suyo para toda la vida. Pero hasta entonces era un hombre con necesidades físicas… Y esas necesidades se hacían más acuciantes a cada minuto.

Desde el momento en que vio a Hinata Hyuga en el avión, supo que la deseaba. Y luego la había encontrado en las oficinas de la revista _Metropolitan_… ¡Increíble! Lo había considerado como la señal de que ella sería su última aventura. Pero tras descubrir que estaba «_prácticamente comprometida_» no había nada que pudiera hacer. Él no era el tipo de hombre que se interpusiera entre una mujer y su novio.

Pero ¿qué demonios significaba estar «_prácticamente comprometida_»? De donde él venía, la gente estaba comprometida o no lo estaba. Aquello debía de ser algo propio de Nueva York.

—Bueno… —Hinata asintió. Parecía sentirse incómoda con la misión de cuidar de él—. Bueno.

¿Acaso la orden de agasajarlo la había dejado sin palabras? ¿O tal vez fuera la emoción de volver a verlo?

_«Sigue soñando, Uzumaki»._

Era lo que quería hacer. Soñar y soñar con llevársela a la cama. Al verla en su ambiente de trabajo, rodeada de personas que la respetaban y la admiraban, con aquel aspecto tan profesional y tan segura de sí misma, con un traje de negocios color morado, Naruto la deseó aún con más fuerza. ¿Sabría ella el impacto que sus extraordinarias piernas causaban en un hombre? Tendría que haber una ley para que las mujeres prácticamente comprometidas y con piernas así no llevaran faldas tan cortas.

¡Demonios! La mujer lo hacía enloquecer, con aquellos ojos perlas ardiendo de sexualidad reprimida.

Y estando de pie junto a ella, aspirando su olor a helado de vainilla y limón, Naruto deseó tener a mano un cubo de hielo para enfriar su miembro erecto.

—Me gusta tu colonia. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Calor blanco.

—¿Calor blanco? Parece que el nombre va bien contigo.

—¿Perdón?

—Eres como el calor blanco. Por fuera pareces de hielo, pero tu interior arde en llamas.

Ella tragó saliva, y él percibió su esfuerzo por mantener la compostura. Se dio cuenta de que ella odiaba mostrar sus sentimientos, y de que había aprendido a reprimirlos.

—Eh… Deja que vaya a recoger mi bolso y mi abrigo y que me cambie de zapatos —hizo un gesto hacia su despacho—. Luego, iremos a comer.

Se alejó por el pasillo, dejándolo a solas con sus alteradas hormonas, y volvió a los pocos minutos. Se había puesto un abrigo negro de piel, unas zapatillas deportivas y llevaba colgado un gran bolso al hombro. A Naruto le pareció divertida la combinación del elegante traje con las zapatillas, pero cuando salieron a la calle vio a muchas mujeres con una combinación similar. Se lo comentó a Hinata.

—Intenta recorrer doce manzanas con tacones altos.

—En Bear Creek no hay distancias tan largas —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miró como si lo hubiera escuchado hablar en chino, y a él lo sorprendió comprobar lo distintos que eran. En Alaska podía sobrevivir el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero en Nueva York tenía miedo hasta de cruzar la calle. No podía entender por qué la gente vivía en un sitio así, con tanto ruido y contaminación.

Hinata se acercó al bordillo y levantó una mano. Al momento, un taxi se detuvo ante ella.

¿Cómo lo había hecho?, se preguntó Naruto maravillado. Cuando él intentó hacer lo mismo para ir a la revista, no le habían hecho ni caso. ¿Era tan evidente que no vivía en la ciudad? ¿O acaso Hinata conocía algún secreto? En cualquier caso, si él fuera un taxista no dudaría en frenar en seco si viera aquellas piernas.

Se adelantó para abrirle la puerta, y ella lo miró extrañada mientras se subía.

—No tienes que mantener la caballerosidad conmigo.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes… Abrirme la puerta del edificio, la del taxi… Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

—¡Oh, lo siento! No pretendía ofenderte. Es sólo la costumbre. Mi madre me inculcó buenos modales, pero intentaré no aplicarlos si así lo deseas.

—No. Por favor, olvida lo que he dicho.

Hinata se sintió fatal por haberse quejado. Tenía que recordar que aquel hombre era de Alaska, y por tanto bastante anticuado. Seguramente llevaría un pañuelo limpio en el bolsillo por si acaso alguna dama rompía a llorar. Además, ya estaba acostumbrada a que Sai le abriera las puertas. Lo hacía siempre que había gente cerca, para alardear de su buena educación.

Llevó a Naruto a un restaurante cubano donde servían arroz _congris_, aporreado de pescado con salsa de mango, y _pay _de plátanos. Tal y como Hinata sospechaba, Naruto nunca había probado nada tan exótico, y la comida desapareció en su santiamén.

Él le contó historias de Alaska sobre su familia y sus amigos, y también le hizo preguntas sobre Nueva York. Hablaba con tanto entusiasmo, que Hinata se vio contagiada de su buen humor.

—Dime… —le dijo él cuando terminó su mousse de aguacate—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas «_prácticamente comprometida_»?

Por el modo en que pronunció la palabra «_prácticamente_», Hinata supo que le resultaba ridículo.

—Sai y yo llevamos cuatro años saliendo.

—Parece que tu chico le tiene fobia al compromiso, ¿eh? Todavía no te lo ha propuesto, pero ¿esperas que lo haga?

—No… Quiero decir, sí. Bueno, de hecho, me lo pidió hacer unos días.

—De modo que estás comprometida.

Su tono era neutro, pero ella volvió a ver la decepción en sus ojos.

—No.

—¿Lo has rechazado?

La esperanza le iluminó el rostro.

—No.

—No lo entiendo —dijo él con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Le dijiste que te lo pensarías?

—Tampoco. Escucha, no me gusta hablar contigo de mi vida personal.

—De acuerdo.

Se encogió de hombros, pero ella supo por su expresión que quería saber más. No se imaginaba por qué, pero no iba a confesarle sus secretos a un desconocido.

Ni siquiera sus amigos más íntimos la conocían a fondo. Su padre, un encarnizado hombre de negocios, le había enseñado que cuanto más supiera la gente sobre uno, más armas tendrían para atacar.

En una ocasión, siendo una niña pequeña, su padre la había llevado a su oficina. Cuando la secretaria le preguntó si preferiría estar jugando en el parque en vez de recorrer el aburrido edificio, Hinata respondió entusiasmada que sí. Su padre la encerró entonces en su despacho y le echó un severo discurso sobre la imprudencia de expresar los sentimientos sinceros. Nunca olvidaría la lección.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta mientras el camarero les llenaba las tazas de café.

—Siento lo que he dicho —confesó ella—. Te habrá parecido que tengo muy mal carácter.

—No tienes que disculparte. Tienes razón. No es asunto mío. Es sólo que si yo estuviera saliendo con una mujer como tú, no esperaría cuatro años para pedirte matrimonio.

—Ahora me toca a mí preguntarte; si no le tienes fobia al compromiso, ¿cómo es que llevas tanto tiempo soltero?

—En Bear Creek no hay mucho donde elegir, y las turistas que vienen en verano sólo buscan una aventura pasajera. Además, ¿quién ha dicho que nunca he estado casado?

—¿Lo has estado?

Hinata alzó una ceja. Aunque odiaba responder a preguntas personales, no tenía el menor reparo en preguntarlas. De hecho, le gustaba bastante hacerlo. Tal vez fuera esa la razón de su vocación periodística; tener la oportunidad de descubrir los detalles íntimos de los demás sin revelar nada de ella misma.

—Una vez estuve a punto.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ahora soy yo a quien no le gusta hablar de mi vida privada.

—Quien escriba el artículo sobre ti querrá saber las respuestas.

—Entonces me reservaré para quien lo haga.

Hubo un silencio.

—Y en general, ¿qué cualidades buscas en una mujer? —le preguntó ella despreocupadamente, pero toda su atención estaba esperando la respuesta.

—No quiero una mujer con estudios. Sé que suena anticuado, pero me veo con una mujer que quiera formar una familia y un hogar. Quiero hijos, y me gusta la idea de mantener a la mujer de mi vida.

—¡Oh, entiendo! La mentalidad de las cavernas. Mantenerlas descalzas y embarazadas.

—No me importaría que ella quisiera trabajar —añadió él—. Pero los niños y yo tendríamos que ser su prioridad, igual que ella y los niños serían la mía. La familia y los amigos son lo más importante, por encima de cualquier trabajo. No pongas esa cara de reproche. Estoy siendo sincero.

—No te lo estoy reprochando. Eres tú quien malinterpreta mi expresión. Además, ¿qué importa lo que yo piense?

En el fondo, pensaba que nunca había oído a un neoyorquino expresar sus sentimientos con tanta franqueza. Le resultó muy estimulante, aunque una parte de ella quería argumentar, que las mujeres podían combinar el trabajo con la vida familiar y los hijos.

Él la miraba fijamente, mientras pasaba un dedo por el borde la taza.

—Mi mujer ideal tiene que ser fuerte y resistente, para soportar los duros inviernos de Alaska.

—¿Y qué pasa con la belleza?

—La belleza está bien, pero no es importante. Quiero decir, entre los dos tiene que haber química sexual, pero no busco la perfección. Al contrario, creo que algunos defectos vienen bien.

—¿En serio?

—Pero aún no deseo establecerme. Una vez que me case, será para siempre. Hasta entonces… —esbozó una sonrisa—. Estoy abierto a cualquier aventura que me surja.

—¡Oh!

Hinata se estremeció. Tal vez fuera él la locura que anhelaba.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué buscas en un hombre, Hinata Hyuga?

—No lo sé —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No lo sabes? Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que el señor _Prácticamente Comprometido_ es el apropiado para ti?

—Por favor, no…

—¡Oh, está bien! Nada de preguntas personales.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en la ciudad? —se apresuró a cambiar de tema, preguntándose por qué el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza.

—Tomaré el avión el miércoles por la mañana. Mañana pasaré el día con mi amigo de Adventure Gear. Creo que vamos a ir a escalar al norte del Estado.

—Ah…

Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron. No había tiempo para un romance fugaz.

Él alargó el brazo sobre la mesa y le rozó la mano con la punta de los dedos.

No tendría que haber sido un gesto erótico, pero lo fue.

—Podrías venirte a Alaska —le dijo. Era inquietante su habilidad para leerle los pensamientos—. Podrías escribir ese artículo, y los dos lo pasaríamos muy bien. ¿Por qué no te lo piensas?

Ella retiró la mano, aturdida por las sensaciones que le había provocado el contacto, y no respondió a la pregunta.

**::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Después de comer, Naruto insistió en ir al Empire State Building. Caminando entre la multitud parecía una secuoya entre un mar de cerillas, y en más de una ocasión Hinata notó cómo las mujeres se volvían para mirarlo. Sintió una extraña punzada de celos.

Y una curiosa excitación…

Mientras Naruto admiraba la vista desde lo alto del rascacielos, Hinata lo admiraba a él. No podía apartar la vista de sus musculosos antebrazos. Él se había arremangado la chaqueta, como si supiera lo mucho que a ella le gustaban los antebrazos robustos.

Contempló su recio perfil, y bajó la mirada por su espalda hasta sus apetecibles nalgas. En ese punto casi se quedó sin respiración, y se llevó una mano al cuello. Naruto se giró con una sonrisa y ella le sonrió a su vez.

—¡Vaya…! Qué espectáculo de gente, edificios y taxis amarillos —comentó él.

Ella asintió. El viento soplaba racheado, y tuvo que protegerse tras una columna. Cruzó los brazos al pecho y osciló el peso de un pie a otro.

—Tienes frío —dijo él, y se quitó la chaqueta.

—No puedo aceptarla. Aquí arriba sopla un viento helado.

—Cariño —la palabra no ofendió a Hinata, sino que la encontró encantadora—, en mi tierra esto no es más que una cálida brisa.

Se acercó y le puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros, arropándola con tanto cuidado como una madre a un bebé.

—Gracias —dijo en un débil susurro, y entonces se dio cuenta de que eran las únicas personas del mirador.

—De nada.

Naruto la miró fijamente, y vio cómo se humedecía el labio superior con la punta de la lengua. ¿Sería una invitación inconsciente para besarla? ¡Dios…! Esperó que así fuera, porque era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

—Eh… —dijo ella dando un paso atrás—. Creo que deberíamos irnos ya.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Miedo? —forzó una carcajada—. ¿A las alturas?

—A esto…

Y tomándola por sorpresa, la agarró de los brazos, la puso de puntillas y la besó del modo que llevaba deseando desde que la sostuvo en el avión.

Ella cedió y lo recibió con total disposición. Separó los labios y le permitió deslizar la lengua en su cálida boca.

Una sensación de lujuria más poderosa que cualquier deseo, explotó en el interior de Naruto. Y sólo era un condenado beso… Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y sólo pudo imaginar cómo sería estar dentro de ella, rodeado por sus brazos y con su trasero en las manos.

No era un hombre que se conformara con poco. Siempre que deseaba algo, intentaba conseguirlo. Pero nunca había actuado con tanta rapidez e imprudencia. No podía controlarse, tal era el efecto que esa mujer producía en él.

Pero ella no parecía asustada, a juzgar por sus suaves gemidos. Naruto entrelazó los dedos en sus cabellos y le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. La suavidad de aquellos mechones sedosos contrastaba fuertemente con la dureza de su anatomía.

Increíble. Era increíble…

Se olvidó de que estaba prácticamente comprometida. Se olvidó de que no robaba las mujeres de otros hombres. Se olvidó de que estaba fuera de su alcance. Se olvidó de todo, excepto de su exquisito sabor y maravilloso tacto.

Hinata contuvo la respiración. Se sentía aturdida y avergonzada. ¡Los Hyuga no actuaban así! No besaban a desconocidos en público. No perdían el control. No sucumbían a la lujuria…

Pero ella ya no se comportaba como una Hyuga, y la sensación de libertad era indescriptible.

¿Dónde se estaba metiendo? Naruto, el hombre de Alaska que olía a Naturaleza salvaje y que sabía a mango y a mousse de aguacate, le estaba dando el mejor beso de su vida. Jamás había experimentado una pasión semejante con Sai. El corazón le dio un triple vuelco y se desbocó en un frenético ritmo de respuesta.

Todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor. Nada tenía sentido, pero todo estaba bien… Le puso una mano en el pecho con la intención de apartarlo, pero se quedó con la mano allí, maravillada al comprobar que el corazón le latía tan fuerte como el suyo.

A través de la camisa de franela podía sentir el tacto de sus músculos. A pesar del frío, estaba caliente y tenso, como una serpiente esperando para atacar. La comparación la asustó. ¿Sería peligroso? No conocía de nada a ese hombre.

Pero no, ese era el modo de pensar de la inflexible Hyuga, y en esos momentos quería más que nunca librarse de las viejas cadenas. Quería correr riesgos, respirar el peligro, abrazar el desafío, no temerlo. Quería sentirse viva, y reemplazar las fantasías con realidad.

Y Naruto le estaba sirviendo la realidad en bandeja de plata.

Tenía las rodillas temblorosas y la respiración entrecortada. ¿Cómo podía un simple beso provocarle tantas emociones? De acuerdo, no era un simple beso. Era como una implosión.

Todo su interior amenazaba con derrumbarse en un colapso inevitable.

Él la apretó con más fuerza, y la puso en contacto con su erección. Deslizó una mano bajo el abrigo y empezó a acariciarle la espalda.

¡Oh, Dios!

Todo lo que sentía era tan nuevo, tan excitante, tan increíble…

Finalmente, Naruto se apartó respirando con dificultad. Ella tenía los labios húmedos e hinchados, y el cuerpo tenso y líquido al mismo tiempo.

—Nena… —le susurró él al oído—. Me has excitado como nadie.

En aquel momento, Hinata sintió un poder único y estimulante. La fría y serena Hinata Hyuga había hecho perder el control a esa montaña humana… Y deseaba más de él.

_«¿Qué dirán tus padres? ¿Y qué pasa con Sai?»_, gritaba la voz de su conciencia.

Al infierno con sus padres, y al infierno con Sai. Durante veintisiete años había sido la hija obediente y responsable, ¿y adónde la había llevado? A una mujer con estudios y sin orgasmos, prácticamente comprometida con un hombre que ni siquiera la amaba.

Sujetó a Naruto por la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos. Nunca había hecho nada como lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y en eso radicaba la emoción.

Él la miraba sin pestañear, como si estuviera leyéndole la mente.

—¿Sí?

La habilidad que tenía para anticiparse a sus deseos era escalofriante.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? —le preguntó ella sin aliento.

—¿Cómo? —Naruto no podía creer lo que había oído—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—A mi casa. Tú y yo. Ahora.

Él sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de comprender su buena suerte.

—¿Estás segura?

—No, no estoy segura de nada, excepto de que por una vez en mi vida quiero hacer algo irresponsable e impredecible. Así que vámonos antes de que cambie de idea.

Lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él hacia los ascensores.

—¡Eh, espera un momento! —se plantó sobre sus pies y ella no pudo moverlo—. No quiero que después te arrepientas por mi culpa.

—Bueno, pues tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de besarme.

—Un beso es una cosa, Hinata. El sexo es algo completamente distinto.

—Eso espero…

Él volvió a sacudir la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba? Tenía su fantasía al alcance de la mano. ¿Por qué no se decidía?

—Por favor… —insistió ella.

—Eres una mujer muy hermosa y me muero de ganas de hacer el amor contigo. Pero no quiero interponerme en una pareja, y tú estás prácticamente comprometida.

—No. En realidad estaba pensando en romper con él.

—¿No lo quieres?

—Una vez creí amarlo. Pero he llegado a comprender que ni siquiera sé lo que es el amor. A mis padres les gusta Sai. Creen que hacemos una buena pareja. Son ellos quienes insisten en que nos casemos.

—¿Dejas que tus padres te digan con quién has de vivir?

Ella respiró hondo e hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No hablemos de ellos. No hablemos de nada…

Le echó una mirada tan seductora que a punto estuvo de desplomarlo.

Parecía tan condenadamente atractiva allí parada, con la brisa meciendo la chaqueta sobre sus hombros, sus negros cabellos sobre la mejilla, los labios en gesto provocador, las manos sobre las esbeltas caderas…

Pero por mucho que deseara aceptar su proposición, Naruto sabía que debía rechazarla, aunque eso le supusiera darse cabezazos contra la pared en la solitaria habitación del hotel.

—Lo siento, Hinata… —dijo con una prolongada espiración—. Pero tengo que decir que no.

**CONTINUARA!**

**AHHH PERDONENME POR LA TARDANZA, HARE TODO LO POSIBLE POR SUBIR EL CAPITULO NUEVO MAS RAPIDO. Y PARA LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO LA DE RINDETE A LA PASION EL CAPITULO LO SUBO MAÑANA PROMETIDO. SI NO PUEDEN GOLPEARME JAJAJA.**

**LA RECHAZO! AHHHH PORQUE JAJAJAJA, DURO GOLPE AL EGO DE HINATA JAJAJA, PERO VERDADERAMENTE SE QUEDARAN ASI O QUE PASARA? NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. **

**GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LE HAN DADO FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA Y LA HAN PUESTO COMO SU FAVORITA.**

**Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Copito-Blanca: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO LA HISTORIA,Y GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO. CUÍDATE ABRAZOS.

rita uchiha namikaze: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO LA HISTORIA Y TE GUSTARA MUCHO MAS JAJAJAJA. CUÍDATE MUCHO ABRAZOSSS.

Nadioshi: JAJAJA QUE BUENO QUE AUNQUE SEAS FAN DE SASUHINA LE DES LA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA JAJAJA, A MI ME GUSTAN LAS DOS PAREJAS Y NO TE VAS A ARREPENTIR. CUÍDATE MUCHO ADIOSSS.

Maziixd: SIN LUGAR A DUDAS CON TREMENDOS HOMBRES AGUANTAMOS TODITOOOOOOO JAJAJAJA.

Evangeline Uchiha: JAJAJA TE DEJO SIN PALABRAS JAJAJA.

Karmina: Y SE PONDRÁ MEJOR JAJAJA

AriatneNamizake: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO Y DE LOS DETALLES QUE SE ME PASAN DIME PARA CORREGIRLOS Y ASI ESTE MEJOR LA HISTORIA VALE JIJI, A VECES SE ME PASAN UNAS COSAS ASI QUE PERDÓN :D. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO.

Lady Mitzuki: AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACIÓN Y PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA.

**NUEVAMENTE DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME HACEN MUY FELIZ, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN COMENTARIO Y SEREMOS FELICES TODOS ADIOSSSSS.**

**ABRAZOO**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y CREANME SE IMPRESIONARAN UN POCO CON LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS OCURRIDOS AQUÍ, JAAJAJAJA. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN ASI COMO LA HISTORIA TAMPOCO, LA HISTORIA ES DE LORI WILDE Y SOLO CAMBIAN LOS PROTAGONISTAS Y OTRAS COSAS, CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENIMIENTO SIN ALGUN AFAN DE LUCRO. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. CHAOOOO.**

**Capítulo 4**

¡Dios! Había quedado en ridículo. ¿En qué habría estado pensando? Las Hyuga no se lanzaban a los brazos de ningún desconocido, por muy atractivo que fuera.

Sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada.

—No te avergüences —le dijo él—. Me siento halagado. Eres una mujer muy _sexy_.

Su comentario sólo sirvió para confundirla aún más.

—No me avergüenzo —mintió, y se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros—. Sólo te he hecho una propuesta, pero si no te interesa… Puedo superar el rechazo.

—Te equivocas, señorita. Estoy muy interesado. Pero tienes que solucionar algo con ese novio tuyo, y no te ayudará nada acostarte conmigo. Lo siento.

Quiso tomarla de la mano, pero ella dio un paso atrás y negó con la cabeza.

_«No me toques. Por favor. Si lo haces caeré rendida a tus pies»._

Apenas podía controlar su libido. Las fantasías eróticas, combinadas con la represión sexual, la habían obligado a hacer algo impensable en ella. Y se odiaba por ello. Lo mejor era alejarse de aquel hombre lo antes posible, antes de que el hormigueo en la entrepierna se hiciera insoportable.

—Tienes razón —dijo con el tono más frío que pudo—. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por hoy.

—Sí… —murmuró él, y pulsó el botón del ascensor—. Será lo mejor.

La miró con tal intensidad y deseo, que Hinata estuvo a punto de echarle los brazos al cuello y suplicarle que lo reconsiderara. Pero no lo hizo. Después de todo, era una Hyuga.

—Sí… Bueno, ha sido toda una experiencia conocerte.

—¿Volveré a verte? ¿Vas a venir a Alaska?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me lo temía —dijo con una triste sonrisa.

A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y por alguna razón absurda las lágrimas amenazaron con afluir a sus ojos. Parpadeó con fuerza, al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

—Vamos —le dijo—. Te pediré un taxi.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, en Times Square, Hinata le pidió al taxista que esperase un momento, para que ella pudiera ver cómo Naruto desaparecía tras las puertas giratorias de cristal. Se sentía demasiado conmocionada para volver al trabajo, y además, Kurenai le había dado la tarde libre.

Y sobretodo, había otro asunto que demandaba su atención. No podría seguir adelante con su vida hasta que no rompiera con Sai. Tenían que acabarse las llamadas y los correos electrónicos. Era el momento de enfrentarse cara a cara, de modo que iría a verlo a su apartamento, y si no estaba, recogería las pocas cosas que allí guardaba y lo esperaría.

El plan de acción la hizo sentirse mejor. Le dio al taxista la dirección de Sai y se recostó en el asiento.

Soltó un suspiro mientras pasaba los dedos por el sitio donde Naruto había estado sentado. El forro de vinilo seguía caliente. Hinata inclinó la cabeza y aspiró profundamente el olor que aún impregnaba su blusa.

¡Qué hombre…! Pelo espeso como un campo de trigo de Kansas. Ojos del color de un cielo de noviembre. Labios cálidos y tentadores que lo prometían todo en un breve beso. Hombros anchos, esbeltas caderas…

Hinata ahogó un gemido y cerró los ojos…

_«Está cortando troncos con un hacha, y está desnudo de cintura para arriba. Es verano, mediodía, y hace calor, pero la nieve aún cubre los picos lejanos._

_Ella lo observa desde detrás de los árboles, aspirando el olor a pino. Él no la ha visto. Ella sabe que ha tenido problemas con los cazadores furtivos que merodean por sus tierras, y que no se muestra amistoso con las visitas inesperadas._

_No debería estar allí, pero no puede apartar la mirada. Ni siquiera puede moverse. Tiene los ojos fijos en el exquisito torso bronceado._

_Los poderosos bíceps se tensan mientras levanta el hacha para propinar un fuerte golpe._

_El hacha golpea la madera con un ruido metálico que resuena en el bosque. Ella se estremece de excitación al oír el eco, y se humedece los labios._

_Él hace una pausa, se apoya en el mango del hacha, y del bolsillo trasero de sus ceñidos vaqueros saca un pañuelo azul con el que se seca la frente. El sol se refleja en el sudor que le empapa el pecho._

_Ella siente un remolino de calor en el estómago, que va creciendo de intensidad hasta que el último rincón de su cuerpo es consciente de la cercana masculinidad. Cambia de posición y levanta la cabeza para ver mejor, pero el movimiento espanta a una ardilla, que se aleja haciendo crujir las ramas. El leñador se vuelve y mira en su dirección._

—_¿Quién está ahí?_

_Con el corazón desbocado, ella se levanta de un salto. No puede mostrarse. No quiere ni pensar en lo que le hará si la encuentra en su propiedad._

—_Muéstrate —ordena él con fuerte voz._

_Ella se da la vuelta y empieza a huir entre la maleza._

—_¡Vuelve, maldita sea!_

_Lo oye correr tras ella, pero no mira atrás. La blusa se le engancha en un arbusto; la seda se abre, dejando ver su sujetador. La falda también se rasga con una rama afilada. La ropa le queda colgando en jirones._

_Él se acerca…_

_¡Rápido, hay que correr más rápido!_

_Lo intenta, pero es como si hubiera metido los pies en cemento y estuviera moviéndose a cámara lenta. Puede oír la respiración que se acerca cada vez más…_

_Corre en zigzag entre los árboles, salta sobre los troncos caídos, como una gama huyendo del macho en celo. Tiene que llegar al claro, pero él se mueve rápido, muy rápido para ser un hombre tan grande, y está muy cerca._

_Y entonces la atrapa. Salta sobre ella, la abraza por la cintura, y los dos caen al suelo. La tumba de espaldas y le sujeta los brazos con las rodillas. Respira a trompicones y un brillo de furia le arde en los ojos._

—_¿Quién eres?_

_Ella no responde. Tiene mucho miedo. Le tiembla todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué le hará?_

—_Has entrado en mi propiedad —ella asiente—. Y por eso debes ser castigada._

_Ella se retuerce intentando liberarse, pero apenas puede moverse. No hay escapatoria. Es su prisionera. ¿La obligará a ser su esclava de amor?, piensa con la respiración contenida._

_Él le arranca lo poco que queda de su blusa, y hace lo mismo con el sujetador. Los pechos quedan al descubierto, ondulándose al ritmo de la respiración._

—_Tengo que enseñarte una lección… —susurra él, mientras le acaricia los pezones con sus rugosos dedos—. Nunca se debe espiar._

_Agacha la cabeza y le toma un pezón con los labios. Ella se estremece con un gemido, al sentir el tacto de su lengua. El placer es indescriptible. Quiere ser castigada; quiere recibir esa dulce tortura y…»._

—Son siete dólares con cincuenta, señorita —la voz del taxista la devolvió a la realidad.

Le dio un billete de diez y salió del taxi, medio aturdida por el sueño interrumpido.

Al entrar en el apartamento de Sai, dejó el bolso en el vestíbulo y se quitó los zapatos. Aquello no iba a ser fácil.

Entonces oyó un ruido que salía del dormitorio. Risitas… Jadeos… Sonaba como una pareja haciendo el amor.

No, más bien sonaba como una pareja disfrutando del sexo más salvaje posible. La cama crujía y el cabecero golpeaba fuertemente la pared.

—¡Oh, sí, sí…! Dámelo todo, sí. Así, así…

Hinata se quedó helada. ¿Quién estaba en el apartamento de Sai? ¿La criada con su novio?

Se acercó de puntillas al dormitorio. Más que preocupación, sentía una enorme curiosidad. Fueran quienes fueran, parecían estar pasándoselo en grande.

La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta. Hinata se mantuvo pegada a la pared opuesta del pasillo y estiró la cabeza para mirar por la rendija. No debería espiar, pero quería ver cómo otras personas hacían el amor.

Las ropas estaban desperdigadas por la moqueta, excepto un sujetador, que colgaba de una lujosa lámpara antigua.

—¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! —gritaba la mujer.

Hinata asomó un poco la cabeza, incapaz de reprimirse. Un hombre, vestido tan sólo con unos calcetines negros, estaba de pie, de espaldas a ella, y sostenía en los brazos a una mujer rubia de voluptuosas curvas.

Lo reconoció enseguida. Aquella espalda huesuda era inconfundible. Se quedó de piedra, y le costó un momento reaccionar, pero entonces abrió la puerta de un empujón.

Sobresaltado, su novio se volvió y la vio.

—¡Hinata! —gritó con voz ahogada—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

**:::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOo:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dos horas más tarde, Hinata estaba sentada a oscuras en su cocina, con la vista fija en un servilletero de cristal, mientras hacía trizas un salvamanteles de encaje.

Se sentía vacía por dentro. Vacía, hueca y fría. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula para sofocar las lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse por las mejillas.

No era por haber encontrado a Sai con otra mujer. No, lo que realmente la angustiaba eran las crueles palabras que él le había espetado mientras se ponía los pantalones.

—Me alegra que me hayas pillado, Hinata. No me gustaba hacerlo a escondidas, pero no me diste opción ¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que es estar con una mujer frígida?

«_Frígida_». La palabra seguía resonando en su cabeza. ¿De verdad era frígida? Lo había sospechado durante muchos años, pero era mucho más doloroso que alguien se lo dijera.

¡Y encima él le echaba la culpa de su infidelidad!

Sintió náuseas al recordar la expresión satisfecha de la rubia. Estaba claro que Sai la había hecho disfrutar, de modo que no era tan inepto en la cama. Tenía razón. Era frígida.

Escondió la cara entre las manos y empezó a llorar. Se sentía más sola que nunca. Todos aquellos años intentando ser la hija perfecta, la perfecta Hyuga, preocupándose por ofrecer la mejor apariencia posible, y sólo había conseguido reprimir su personalidad.

En el fondo no sabía quién era ni lo que quería. Si al menos pudiera disfrutar de su sexualidad… Si consiguiera revivir en esa faceta, ¿podría llegar a ser libre?

Pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?

Entonces pensó en Naruto. Su atracción por ella era obvia, a juzgar por el acalorado beso y la intensa mirada. Si alguien podía hacerla sentir una mujer, ese era él.

Y ella lo había dejado escapar.

Se mordió los labios y recordó con pesar la poderosa química que había surgido entre ellos. Un estremecimiento la recorrió. ¿Acaso Naruto podía encender el fuego que ella nunca pensó que existiera?

_«Lo estás idealizando, Hinata. Lo ves como la satisfacción de tus deseos, nada más»_, le dijo la severa voz de su permanente conciencia.

Era cierto. Suspiró y enderezó los hombros. Los Hyuga no perseguían lo imposible.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono.

Fantástico. Lo que necesitaba era compañía. Se acercó a la puerta y pulsó el interfolio.

—¿Sí?

—Abre, cariño, soy mamá.

_«¡Oh, no!»._

—Madre, ahora estoy muy ocupada.

—Cariño, no tienes que fingir conmigo. Sai ha ido a ver a tu padre. Sé lo que ha pasado entre los dos.

—Entonces sabrás que no quiero volver a ver a ese embustero hijo de perra.

—¿Qué modo de hablar es ese? —preguntó su madre, horrorizada.

Más sentimiento de culpa Hyuga…

—Vamos, sube… —dijo con un suspiro.

A los pocos minutos, Hana Hyuga irrumpió en el apartamento. Llevaba el pelo cuidadosamente peinado, un impecable traje entallado y olía a perfume francés carísimo. Tomó a su hija de las manos y la llevó hasta el sofá.

—Qué mal aspecto, querida. Tus ojos están rojos e hinchados.

—He estado llorando.

—¿Tienes pepinos? Podríamos hacer una compresa.

—Madre, no me importa qué aspecto tenga. Estoy en mi casa. No te preocupes; ninguno de tus amigos va a verme así.

—¡Oh, ya estás otra vez de mal humor!

—Sí, creo que lo estoy. No hace ni dos horas que he pillado a mi novio acostándose con otra mujer. Dadas las circunstancias, tengo derecho a estar un poco irritable, ¿no?

Su madre le soltó las manos.

—No debes permitir que eso se interponga entre Sai y tú.

Hinata la miró boquiabierta.

—¿Qué?

Hana alargó un brazo y le hizo levantar la barbilla.

—Sai es el brazo derecho de tu padre.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

Su madre habría fruncido el ceño, pero se lo impedía la reciente inyección del antiarrugas Botox, de modo que se limitó a mirarla con desaprobación.

—Todo, querida. Algún día, _Hyuga Enterprises_ será tuyo.

—¿Y para heredarlo tengo que estar con un hombre?

—No con cualquier hombre. Tu marido tiene… Tiene que ser de buena familia. Alguien que sepa cómo manejar la fortuna.

—¡Oh! Por lo que he presenciado hoy, puedo afirmar que Sai es de inmejorable familia.

Hinata cruzó los brazos al pecho. ¿Cómo podía su madre ponerse del otro lado?

—No seas grosera. Es impropio de una Hyuga.

Si volvía a oír una virtud más de los Hyuga se pondría a gritar, pensó Hinata mientras se frotaba las sienes.

—No digo que lo que ha hecho Sai esté bien —siguió Hana—. Pero está muy arrepentido. Se ha disculpado ante tu padre, y está desesperado por hacer lo mismo contigo. Pero teme que no quieras hablarle.

—Tiene razón. No quiero volver a verlo.

—Estás cometiendo un grave error. Sai proviene de un ilustre linaje.

—No soy un caballo de carreras, madre.

—Sabes que tendrás que verlo en los acontecimientos sociales. Su palco en la ópera está junto al nuestro. No puedes evitarlo.

—En ese caso dejaré de asistir a la ópera, que por cierto, detesto.

—No puedes evitarlo para siempre.

—Entonces lo ignoraré.

—Querida, ya tienes edad suficiente para entenderlo —su madre le dio una palmadita en la rodilla—. Hay cosas que una mujer tiene que soportar en un matrimonio.

—¿Y la infidelidad es una de esas cosas?

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Pero ¿qué podía esperar? Su madre había elegido callarse cada vez que su marido volvía a casa con marcas de pintalabios o de vuelta de un «_viaje de negocios_».

Pero Hinata no estaba dispuesta, ni por toda la fortuna ni la respetabilidad del mundo.

—Madre —dijo poniéndose en pie—, creo que es hora de que te vayas.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó su madre con perplejidad.

—No voy a seguir hablando de Sai. Y no voy a casarme con un hombre que me engaña. Tú puedes conformarte con un matrimonio de apariencia, pero yo no.

Su madre la miró como si la hubieran azotado en la cara con una escoba.

—Hinata Hyuga, no te permito que me hables así.

—Pues si no quieres oír lo que tengo que decir, ahí tienes la puerta.

Hana se quedó anonadada, pero recogió el bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Hablaremos cuando recuperes el sentido común.

—Puedes esperar sentada —masculló Hinata, y cerró de un portazo.

Entonces se sentó en el suelo, se abrazó las rodillas, y se meció adelante y atrás, como hacía de niña cada vez que intentaba consolarse a sí misma.

¡Oh, Dios…! Tenía que salir de la ciudad. Lejos de Sai, lejos de sus padres. ¿Cuándo su vida se había vuelto un desastre?

Desde fuera, la gente la envidiaba. Trabajaba en la revista femenina más famosa del país; tenía más dinero del que podía gastar; podía asistir a las fiestas más lujosas; era joven, delgada y sexi…

Pero nadie conocía a la verdadera Hinata Hyuga, que se sentía despreciable, sola y desgraciada.

Toda su vida había tenido la sensación de estar encerrada tras los barrotes de la fama, viendo cómo todo el mundo se divertía con muchos menos privilegios.

Siempre había deseado hacer cosas normales, como comer algodón dulce, montar en una carroza de carnaval, o acostarse sobre la hierba a contemplar las estrellas.

Pero en vez de eso la habían llevado escoltada al planetario, la habían obligado a asistir a aburridas fiestas, y la habían mantenido apartada de la gente normal.

Estaba harta de todo ello. Y quería escapar.

No había experimentado la pasión, ni el deseo por vivir, hasta el día anterior, cuando conoció a Naruto Uzumaki.

Aquel hombre era auténtico y sincero; no se escondía tras una fachada y siempre decía lo que pensaba sin importarle las consecuencias. Tenía amigos de verdad, no a conocidos envidiosos que ansiaban su dinero. Y tenía una familia que lo quería por lo que era. En otras palabras: Era todo lo que ella no era.

_«Vete a Alaska. Escribe el artículo. Huye. Pasa un tiempo con Naruto. Dile que has roto con Sai. Encuéntrate a ti misma. Encuentra tu sexualidad. Vuelve a casa siendo una mujer nueva»._

Decidida, agarró el teléfono y llamó a Kurenai para decirle que aceptaba el encargo. Se iba a Alaska.

**CONTINUARA!**

**SI DECIDIO IR A ALASKA QUE BUENO Y YA VIERON PORQUE NARUTO LA RECHAZO PERO YA VIENE LO MEJOR. JIJIJIJI.**

**GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LE DAN FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA Y QUE LA HAN PUESTO COMO SU FAVORITA.**

**Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Espada de Cristal

Maziixd

colora

Guest

Nuharoo

AriatneNamizake

Noelialuna

rita uchiha namikaze

**los lei todos y disculpen que no les conteste pero lo termine y quise subirlo inmediatamente jajaj, en el siguiente capitulo ya respondo bien sus mensajes de todos modos gracias me encantaron todos y cada uno de sus mensajes me hacen muy feliz y me divierte lo que dicen jiji. Las adoro a todas cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente capi chaooo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN ASI COMO LA HISTORIA TAMPOCO, LA HISTORIA ES DE LORI WILDE Y SOLO CAMBIAN LOS PROTAGONISTAS Y OTRAS COSAS, CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENIMIENTO SIN ALGUN AFAN DE LUCRO. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. CHAOOOO.**

**PD. PROXIMOS CAPITULOS LEMMON JAJAJAJA.**

**Capítulo 5**

¡Hinata Hyuga llegaba a Alaska! Naruto aún no podía creer que en menos de una hora, aquella belleza rubia estaría paseando por las calles de su pueblo.

La idea bastaba para poner nervioso a cualquier hombre. No estaba preparado para su visita, pero se moría de impaciencia. Hinata había aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Anchorage, y Itachi había ido a recogerla. Naruto no podía estarse quieto. Le había reservado la mejor habitación en la pensión de Gaara, y le había pedido a su madre, que se había roto el tobillo la semana anterior, que le dejara a Hinata su viejo coche. Además, había llenado el frigorífico y la despensa, con idea de demostrarle sus habilidades culinarias.

Y sobretodo, albergaba la esperanza de que sus sueños se convirtieran en realidad y pudieran acabar lo que habían empezado en Nueva York. Había comprado una caja de preservativos, un frasco de aceite para masajes, y calzoncillos comestibles. Bear Creek era un pueblo pequeño, pero al ser un puerto comercial, tenía que estar preparado para cualquier necesidad. Especialmente para las más íntimas.

Por desgracia, los asuntos privados de Naruto no permanecieron mucho tiempo en secreto. A la hora de comer, al menos media docena de personas habían bromeado acerca de sus traviesas intenciones.

Estupendo. Mejor dejarlos cotillear. A Naruto no lo avergonzaba su sexualidad, y menos teniendo en cuenta que llevaba dieciocho meses sin mantener relaciones sexuales.

No podía esperar a probar de nuevo los labios de Hinata, a acariciar su piel, a deslizar los dedos entre sus sedosos cabellos. El beso que habían compartido en el Empire State Building, le demostraba que estaba tan hambrienta de sexo como él.

Desde que Kurenai lo llamó la semana anterior para decir que Hinata se iba a Alaska, no había podido pensar en otra cosa. Y también se preguntaba si seguiría «_prácticamente comprometida_».

Finalmente, oyó que el pequeño hidroavión de Itachi se detenía en el agua. Se enfundó en su abrigo y corrió al exterior. La pasarela estaba cubierta de nieve, a pesar de que la había barrido poco antes.

Marzo no era el mejor mes para visitar Bear Creek. No se podía hacer mucho más que estar sentado frente a la chimenea. Hinata no parecía el tipo de mujer a quien le gustara caminar con raquetas o patinar sobre hielo. No podía imaginársela sentada en una grada viendo cómo él jugaba al hockey, pero sí podía imaginársela acurrucada en su cama…

Cuando llegó al muelle, Itachi ya la había ayudado a bajar del avión. Naruto la miró y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—Hola, Naruto—lo saludó ella con su típica sonrisa cordial.

Naruto no había sabido cómo actuar, pero en ese momento se dejó llevar por el instinto. La levantó unos centímetros y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Bienvenida a Bear Creek… —le susurró al oído—. Me alegra que hayas decidido venir.

—Gracias.

Se puso rígida, y él se dio cuenta de que su familiaridad la hacía sentirse incómoda.

La dejó suavemente en el suelo y la observó con deseo voraz. Tenía buen aspecto, aunque su traje blanco de esquí y sus botas de nieve llamaban la atención. Seguramente no tuviera otra ropa de abrigo.

Hinata se ajustó la gorra. Le había encantado que la levantara en brazos, pero le costaba relajarse y aceptar su afecto.

Itachi estaba ocupado con las amarras del avión, y fingía no enterarse de nada. A Hinata le había resultado muy agradable hablar con él durante el vuelo, y no había podido evitar preguntarle sobre Naruto. En esos momentos, temía que Itachi supiera cuánto le gustaba Naruto, y para una mujer que siempre había ocultado sus sentimientos, era una posibilidad muy enojosa.

—Bueno… —dijo con la voz más serena que pudo.

El corazón le latía desbocado. Durante el largo vuelo a Alaska, había decidido usar lencería _sexy_ para seducir a aquel hombretón. Tenía que demostrar que Sai estaba equivocado. No era frígida.

Pero de pie frente a él, mirando sus fascinantes ojos azules, la invadió una extraña sensación de miedo y anticipación. Su mente se debatía entre dos órdenes simultáneas: _«¡Corre por tu vida! ¡Huye mientras puedas!»_ y _«¡Agárralo y no lo dejes escapar!»._

Tenía un aspecto impresionante, con su abrigo de piel y sus recias botas. Un hombre fuerte y curtido que no necesitaba hacer deporte para mantenerse en forma. La vida en Alaska era el entrenamiento perfecto.

Sintió otra oleada de anticipación en la parte baja de su anatomía. ¡Cielos! Estaba tan asustada como excitada…

_«No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras»_, se recordó a sí misma. _«Has venido a escribir el artículo. Concéntrate en eso y olvídate de lo demás… Por ahora»._

Aceptó la mano que Naruto le ofrecía, y permitió que la llevara hacia su cabaña de troncos, que estaba en una pequeña colina en la orilla.

—Entra —la hizo pasar, tras quitarse la nieve de las botas en el felpudo—. Deja que cuelgue tu abrigo.

Hinata empezó a bajarse la cremallera, pero a pesar de tener las manos enguantadas, tenía los dedos tan fríos que apenas podía moverlos.

—Permíteme —dijo él.

Agarró la cremallera, y sus manos se tocaron. Los dos intentaron ignorar el contacto. Ella miró hacia la cabeza de alce que colgaba sobre la repisa, mientras que él mantenía la vista fija en el suelo.

Se frotó las palmas y contempló el interior de la cabaña. Era obvio que la había limpiado. La estancia olía a pino y a ambientador. El suelo era de madera y estaba cubierto con una gruesa alfombra. En una vitrina se veían varios trofeos de hockey. En una esquina había una gran chimenea, y en otra un televisor con antena parabólica. Había un sofá tapizado de piel marrón, un sillón escarlata y una mecedora tallada a mano. Muebles resistentes y colores oscuros, la típica vivienda de un hombre soltero.

Hinata se quitó el mono de esquí, y él lo colgó en una percha junto a la puerta. Cuando se sintió lo bastante segura volvió a mirarlo, y lo pilló observándola a ella. A pesar de que iba completamente vestida, con un jersey rojo de cachemira y unos pantalones negros, el modo en que la miraba la hizo sentirse como Lady Godiva cabalgando desnuda por la plaza del pueblo.

—Bonita casa —dijo ella, intentando mantener la compostura.

Pero lo único que le salió fue un susurro débil y tembloroso.

—Quédate junto al fuego para entrar en calor —dijo él, con una voz no mucho más firme que la suya—. Iré a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente.

—Estupendo.

De repente la asaltó un pensamiento escalofriante. ¿Se suponía que iba a hospedarse allí con él? No era que no quisiera hacerlo, pero ni siquiera lo había pensado.

—¿Naruto?

Lo vio rodear el mostrador que separaba la salita de la cocina, y oyó cómo abría el horno y sacaba una bandeja. El olor a galletas recién hechas impregnó el ambiente.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él.

El pelo le caía revuelto sobre la frente, y a Hinata se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Tú… Yo…? —se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo—. ¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir?

—En la pensión de Gaara. Está a medio kilómetro de aquí, en el centro del pueblo. Itachi se ha encargado de llevar tu equipaje.

—Eh… Estupendo.

—¿Pensabas que…? Quiero decir… ¿Querías quedarte aquí?

Arqueó una ceja, sorprendido.

—¡Oh, no! No. Claro que no.

Hinata reprimió un gemido. La cosa no iba bien. Los dos temían tanto cometer un error, que andaban con pies de plomo.

Naruto volvió a la salita, llevando una bandeja con tazas de chocolate caliente y un plato con galletas.

—De verdad, me alegra que hayas decidido venir Alaska.

Le tendió una taza.

Ella tomó un sorbo de chocolate y le dio un bocado a una galleta. Lo único que se oía en la habitación eran los troncos crepitando en la chimenea.

—Las galletas están riquísimas —dijo, intentando aligerar la tensión.

—Da las gracias a Pillsbury Doughboy. Lo único que hice fue cortarlas y calentarlas.

—Pues las has cortado muy bien, y las has calentado a la temperatura adecuada.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Ella apartó la mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente tímida. Aquel hombre le gustaba demasiado, a pesar de que no tenían ningún futuro en común. Él era de Alaska y ella de Nueva York, y había muchas cosas que solucionar antes de meterse en otra relación que trascendiera de lo físico.

Tal vez no hubiera sido tan buena idea ir allí…

Se apartó de él y se fijó en las fotos que había colgadas en una pared. En una vio a Naruto jugando al hockey; en otra estaba en la cima del _Mount McKinley_, sonriendo como un niño; en una tercera se aparecía remando en un kayak, y en otra en un bote de goma, descendiendo por un rápido con un grupo de turistas.

Una foto le llamó la atención. Mostraba a seis musculosos adolescentes, desnudos de cintura para arriba, que reían y se lanzaban puñados de arándanos los unos a los otros. Hinata reconoció a los cuatro hombres del anuncio.

—Esa es del verano en que llevamos a los turistas por el Mendenthall —dijo él tras ella. Estaba tan cerca que casi le rozaba la cabeza con la barbilla—. Estábamos recogiendo arándanos y todos nos desmadramos. Mi hermana Karin sacó la foto.

—¿Quién es ese?

Hinata señaló a un chico de ojos violetas y de bonita sonrisa.

—Suigetsu, el marido de Karin. Bueno, por aquel entonces no estaban casados. Creo que fue ese el verano en el que el padre de Suigetsu se casó con la madre de Caleb.

—¿Y ese?

Señaló a un joven desgarbado y larguirucho, a quien Naruto le aplastaba arándanos en el pelo.

—Kiba.

—Parecéis ser muy buenos amigos.

—Lo éramos.

Algo en su voz hizo que Hinata se girase y lo mirara.

—¿Ya no lo sois?

—No nos hablamos mucho —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros—. Se mudó a California tras conocer a una chica que vino a pasar un verano aquí. Hace doce años que no lo veo.

—Hablas como si te hubiera traicionado al enamorarse.

Naruto forzó una sonrisa.

—No fue por enamorarse, sino por dejar Alaska. Dejó que aquella mujer lo arrastrara fuera de su hogar. Supongo que por eso quiero encontrar a una esposa a quien le guste vivir aquí.

—¿No quieres comprometerte?

—No, si eso significa abandonar Alaska —sacó pecho, como si estuviera orgulloso de su obstinación—. Por eso acabó mi última relación. Le pedí a Shion que se casara conmigo, pero se negó a vivir en Bear Creek, y yo no estaba dispuesto a irme a Cleveland. Si una mujer quiere ser mi esposa, tiene que amar Alaska. Incondicionalmente —tomó un sorbo de chocolate—. Puedes citarlo en tu artículo.

Hinata alzó las cejas. Un hombre tan cabezota lo tendría muy difícil para encontrar a su pareja ideal. Entonces, ¿por qué ella encontraba su testarudez tan atractiva? Tal vez fuera por la sinceridad de sus palabras, impropia en la mayoría de las personas que ella conocía.

—Me aseguraré de hacerlo. Por esto he venido. Para escribir tú historia.

—¿Sólo por eso?

—No, no sólo por eso.

—¿Ah, no?

Esbozó una peculiar sonrisa.

—Necesitaba salir de la ciudad tras romper con Sai.

—¡Ah…! —su sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. De modo que ya no estás prácticamente comprometida…

—No, no lo estoy.

Naruto sonrió con desdén.

—Para ya —le dijo ella.

—¿Que pare qué?

—Deja de sonreír así. Mi ruptura con Sai no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Yo no he dicho nada semejante.

—Pero tu expresión lo deja claro.

¿Por qué estaba siendo tan susceptible?, se preguntó Hinata. Durante la semana anterior, mientras preparaba el viaje, no había podido pensar en otra cosa que en ver de nuevo a Naruto, pero frente a él se veía desbordada por toda clase de emociones.

—Lo siento. Parece que estoy deseando discutir.

—No te preocupes —dijo él—. Si necesitas sacar algo, adelante.

Bien, aquello era reconfortante. A diferencia de sus padres y de Sai, quienes hubieran insistido en que no revelase sus sentimientos ocultos, Naruto la incitaba a hacerlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que podrás soportarlo? —Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

En ellos no vio otra cosa que interés sincero.

—Para tu artículo has de saber que no quiero una mujer sumisa por esposa. Quiero una pareja de verdad, que diga lo que piense y que comparta sus ideas conmigo aun cuando yo no esté de acuerdo. ¡Demonios! Si una pareja no discute de vez en cuando, ¿dónde está la chispa que enciende la pasión?

Hinata tragó saliva. ¡Oh, sí…! Siempre había creído lo mismo que él.

Sólo en una ocasión, cuando su padre volvió tarde a casa, le había suplicado a su madre que se enfrentara a él, y le exigiera que dejara de acostarse con otras mujeres. Pero Hana nunca había expresado su malestar ni su opinión. Las buenas esposas no se comportaban así. Las mujeres civilizadas se limitaban a consolarse yéndose de compras y gastando una fortuna en tonterías. Y cada vez que había intentado expresarle algo a Sai, él le ha había hecho callar, recordándole que era una Hyuga y que debía mantener una cierta dignidad.

—¿Tienes algo que contarme, Hinata? Suéltalo. Te escucho.

Naruto tenía toda su atención puesta en ella, y Hinata pensó en lo afortunada que sería la futura señora Uzumaki.

—De acuerdo. Me dolió muchísimo que rechazaras mi proposición en el Empire State Building. No voy por ahí invitando a hombres a mi cama.

—Nunca he pensado que lo hicieras.

—Pensaste mal de mí, creyendo que quería engañar a mi novio.

—No.

—Claro que sí.

—No irás a decirme lo que yo pienso.

—Entonces, ¿qué pensaste de mí?

—Pensé que algo no iba bien en ese «_compromiso_» tuyo.

—¿Y?

—Pensé que eras una mujer muy _sexy_ y muy bonita, que no estaba satisfecha con su vida y que no obtenía lo que necesitaba en sus relaciones.

¡Cielos, había dado en el clavo!, pensó Hinata. ¿Tan transparente era?

—Creo que estás frustrada, decepcionada y que buscas algo especial —siguió él.

Ella agachó la cabeza. No se sentía muy cómoda con aquel psicoanálisis tan certero.

Él le sujetó la barbilla entre las manos y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Me gustaría hacer que te sintieras especial, Hinata.

Su expresión estaba haciendo estragos en ella, provocándole frío y calor al mismo tiempo.

—Naruto, tú buscas a una esposa, y lo último que yo necesito ahora es un marido.

—Hinata, soy un hombre sencillo. Tomo lo que la vida me ofrece, sin crearme expectaciones.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me rechazaste en Nueva York?

—Como ya te dije, no quiero interponerme en una pareja. Antes de venir a mí tenías que romper con Sai. Pero ahora estás aquí. Sin cadenas ni compromisos. Cualquier cosa puede suceder.

_Cualquier cosa…_

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Era exactamente lo que quería escuchar… Y lo que más temía. Había ido a Alaska a explorar su sexualidad, y si un hombre como Naruto no era capaz de llevarla al orgasmo, ¿quién podría hacerlo?

**::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**

Naruto condujo a Hinata hasta la pensión de Gaara, y le entregó las llaves del Wagoneer de sus padres. Quiso acompañarla a la puerta, pues no quería que resbalara en la nieve, pero ella lo sorprendió anunciando su deseo de caminar por el pueblo.

—Para el artículo —añadió a modo de explicación.

Fueron andando hasta el final del paseo marítimo, que acababa en un malecón donde los barcos atracaban en verano. Casi todos los comercios cerraban durante el invierno, excepto la tienda de Long Bear y la oficina de correos de MacKenzie. Naruto llevó a Hinata a la emisora de radio de sus padres, y saludaron a Shikamaru, que estaba en el puesto de control. Pasaron por el centro recreativo y por la iglesia. Visitaron el bar de Happy Puffin, donde estaba congregado medio pueblo. La otra mitad estaba, o bien en la inmensa sala de estar de Gaara, o en el restaurante del _Paradise Diner_.

Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado entre ambos en su cabaña. ¿Había ido Hinata a Alaska a tener una aventura con él, sí o no? Estaba claro que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Podía ver el deseo en sus ojos y percibía la pasión que encerraba su cuerpo. Pero algo no funcionaba.

Mientras la llevaba de la mano entre los charcos helados que cubrían la calle, tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos. El deseo de acariciarla se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Pero tenía que andarse con cuidado. Hinata no era una mujer para una relación estable y duradera. Él no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera herido, pero… ¡Cielos! Cómo deseaba hacerle el amor. La deseaba con una intensidad tal que su seguridad se veía seriamente amenazada. Temía hacer o decir algo equivocado, y era incapaz de recordar cuándo se había sentido tan afectado por una mujer.

Hinata se detuvo en el paseo entarimado, aspiró con fuerza el aire gélido, y contempló las montañas que rodeaban el pueblo.

—Todo esto es muy hermoso… —susurró—. De una belleza sobrecogedora y majestuosa. Es algo totalmente salvaje.

—Para mí es sólo un hogar —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Me resulta tan diferente a Nueva York… Es tan limpio, tan encantador y pintoresco. No hay ruidos, ni contaminación, ni mendigos… Aunque, para serte sincera, esta calma llega a ser inquietante. ¿Cómo lo soportas?

—¿Cómo soportas tú Manhattan?

Ella se echó a reír. Fue una carcajada femenina y delicada, que le provocó a Naruto un profundo estremecimiento.

—Supongo que uno llega a acostumbrarse. Pero reconozco que puede ser un lugar muy peligroso para vivir. A mí me han atracado dos veces en dos años.

—Eso es terrible.

—Te hace más fuerte —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No soporto la idea de que alguien te ataque —dijo con vehemencia—. Hace que me sienta violento.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó ella agarrándose a su brazo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay un alce trotando por la calle principal. En el avión estuve leyendo un libro que decía que los alces suelen ser más peligrosos que los osos. ¿Es cierto?

—Causan muchos daños, sí.

—¿Muerden?

Naruto se esforzó por no reír. Sentía cómo su pequeño cuerpo temblaba contra el suyo, y cómo le apretaba el antebrazo con los dedos enguantados. Al fin… Aquella era su oportunidad para tocarla, aunque tuviera que jugar sucio para mantenerla pegada a él.

—Shhh… Agárrate a mí, Hinata. Intentaremos pasar por detrás sin que nos oiga.

—Naruto… —la voz le temblaba y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos—. Tal vez deberíamos seguir por el malecón.

El alce soltó un bufido y empezó a acercarse.

—¡Oh, no!

—Yo te protegeré.

La hizo ponerse tras él.

Ella se aferró a su cintura y miró al alce bajo su brazo.

—Es enorme… —susurró—. ¿Qué haremos si nos embiste?

—Yo lo espantaré mientras tú echas a correr.

—Naruto, tengo miedo.

Él le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Tranquila, Hinata. No dejaré que te ocurra nada malo. No estamos en Nueva York.

El alce volvió a resoplar y piafó. Entonces levantó la cabeza y los miró.

Hinata se abrazó con más fuerza a Naruto.

—Pasaremos con mucho cuidado —dijo él dando un paso adelante.

—No, no… —suplicó ella—. Por favor, no te muevas. —El alce se dio la vuelta y empezó a trotar en dirección opuesta. Hinata suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Naruto—. ¡Vaya! Ha estado cerca…

_«Dile la verdad»_, le ordenó a Naruto su conciencia.

—Hinata… —empezó a decir, pero ella ya no estaba a su lado.

Estaba corriendo hacia la pensión, y tuvo que apresurarse para alcanzarla.

Ella abrió la puerta y entró como un vendaval en el vestíbulo.

El local estaba lleno de lugareños, que bebían ponche junto al fuego y escuchaban el parte meteorológico por la radio. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia Hinata, lo cual no gustó nada a Naruto.

—¡Un alce salvaje! —exclamó ella—. ¡Hay un alce salvaje subiendo por la calle principal!

Todos la miraron como si fuera una especie de bicho raro. Algunos se quedaron con la boca abierta, e incluso Lulu, la perra siberiana de Gaara, levantó la cabeza.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Hinata con las manos en las caderas—. ¿Es que nadie piensa hacer nada?

La sala de estar estalló en una sonora carcajada.

Hinata se ruborizó y se volvió para mirar a Naruto.

—¿Qué les hace tanta gracia?

—¿Naruto te ha dicho que ese alce es peligroso? —preguntó un viejo que estaba jugando al ajedrez junto a la puerta.

—No dejes que Naru te amedrente —le dijo un hombre atractivo, a quien Hinata reconoció de la foto del anuncio. Tenía el pelo rojizo y una sonrisa radiante—. Te has encontrado con Kong, nuestro alce particular. Hace cinco años, una caravana atropello a su madre, y Caleb lo crió con un biberón. Es más dócil que un caniche.

—¡Oh!

Hinata se sintió como la mayor estúpida del mundo. ¿Por qué Naruto le había hecho creer que el animal era peligroso? Lo miró furiosa, y él tuvo el buen juicio de mostrarse arrepentido.

—Muy bueno —le espetó irónica—. Ja, ja, ja… ¡Qué fácil es engañar a la chica de ciudad!

—Lo siento —dijo él, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—No pasa nada. Sé aceptar una broma.

—A propósito, yo soy Gaara. Y tú debes de ser Hinata —el amigo de Naruto le tendió la mano—. Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti. Bienvenida a Bear Creek.

—Gracias, Gaara.

Le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa cortés, decidida a recuperar la dignidad.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe tu habitación?

—Me encantaría.

—Por aquí.

Gaara la condujo por la amplia escalera de madera de cedro. Naruto hizo ademán de seguirlos, pero Hinata se dio la vuelta y le puso una mano en el pecho.

—Perdona, grandullón, pero no recuerdo haber invitado a nadie a mi cuarto.

**CONTINUARA!**

**VAYA QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. A MI ME GUSTO MUCHO FUE UN CAPITULO DIVERTIDO JAJAJA. QUEDO COMO LOCA HINA AJAJAJA. QUE PENA.**

**BUENO PUES NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE YA EMPIEZA LO MAS HOT JAJAJA. GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS Y QUE PUSIERON COMO FAVORITA LA HISTORIA Y LE DIERON FOLLOW, ANIMENSE A DEJAR UN REVIEW.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Espada de Cristal: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO EL CAPI Y ESPERO QUE ESTE TE HAYA GUSTADO TAMBIEN Y LOS QUE FALTAN JAJAJA. CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSSSS.

Karmina: PUES SI Y LA TRAUMO EL ENGAÑO SOBRE TODO LO QUE LE DIJO QUE ERA FRIGIDA, PERO PUES ELLA NO LO QUERIA POR ESO NO SENTIA NADA, AJAJAJAJ. PUES ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN TE GUSTE CUIDATE MUCHO NOS VEMOS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS JAJAJA.

rita uchiha namikaze: PUES YA VEREMOS QUE PASARA JAJAJA ME DA GUSTI VERTE POR ESTOS RUMBOS NUEVAMENTE, JIJI. CUIDATE MUCHO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

Guest: HOLA PUES INTENTO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDO PERO MUCHAS VECES NO PUEDO POR MAS QUE QUIERA. JAJA Y NO LA SUSPENDERE CONTINUARA HASTA EL FINAL COMO TODAS LAS HISTORIA AUNQUE ME TARDE JAJAJA. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSSS. .(DEBERIAS DE PONER TU NOMBRE JIJIJJI)

Guest: JAJAJA SIEMPRE TENDRA ESE AIRE JAJAJA. ES MUY KAWAI HINATA JAJA, ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y TE HAYA AGRADADO ESTE CAPITULO. CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSINNNNN.(DEBERIAS DE PONER TU NOMBRE JIJIJJI)

Copito-Blanca: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO Y BIENVENIDA, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO. CUIDATE.

Nuharoo: PUES PORQUE PUDE JAJAJA, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN Y NOS VEMOS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS. CUIDATE MUCHO.

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. CUIDENSE MUCHO Y NO OLVIDEN POSTEAR SUS REVIEWS QUE NO LES CUESTA NADA Y SOMOS FELICES TODOS. ADIOSSSS**

**LOS ADORO**

**SAYONARA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, NO TENIA INTERNET YA SABEN EXCESO DE PAGO JAJAJA. PERO EN RECOMPENSA LES DEJARE DOS CAPITULOS. ESPERO QUE SEAN DE SU AGRADO CUIDENSE MUCHOOOO. LA HISTORIA ES DE LORI WILDE Y LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

**Capítulo 6**

—Parece que esta mujer sabe cómo ponerte en tu sitio… —se burló Gaara cuando Naruto volvió a la pensión, tres horas después de que Hinata le hubiera dado con la puerta en las narices.

Lulu estaba acostada sobre la alfombra, observándolo con el mismo regocijo que su amo.

—¡Oh, cállate!

—Naruto tiene novia.

—¡No seas crío! —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Se había ido a casa para que Hinata tuviera tiempo de calmarse, y para reunir el valor necesario para llamar a su puerta. ¿Desde cuándo una mujer había hecho que le temblaran las rodillas?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y dejó escapar una prolongada espiración, lo cual no le sirvió para aliviar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Si no tenía cuidado, iba a estropear definitivamente las cosas con Hinata.

La había engañado y preocupado, y ese nunca había sido su objetivo. Tenía que disculparse y volver al buen camino.

Soltó un suspiro y llamó con resolución a la puerta.

—¿Quieres que llame a Karin? —le preguntó Gaara—. Tal vez necesites la asistencia de una enfermera profesional… Por si acaso Hinata te empuja escaleras abajo.

—¡Largo! —le ordenó Naruto mirándolo con furia.

Gaara se alejó por la escalera con una risita, seguido de Lulu.

Hinata abrió la puerta.

—¡Oh! ¿Todavía estás aquí?

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Habla —dijo ella, cruzando los brazos al pecho.

—En privado —hizo un gesto con la mano—. Las paredes oyen.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y lo observó durante unos momentos. Finalmente, abrió del todo la puerta.

—De acuerdo.

Naruto entró y ella cerró tras él. Luego, se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿Te has divertido avergonzándome delante de tus amigos?

—No fue exactamente así.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Estaba muerta de miedo!

Le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, y al instante se quedó perpleja. Se suponía que no debía mostrar síntomas de debilidad. Pero lo había hecho, y eso la desconcertaba.

—Me dijiste que habías salido fortalecida de dos atracos. ¿Por qué iba a asustarte un alce?

—Porque no sé de lo que son capaces. ¿Por qué me dejaste hacer el ridículo?

—No sabía que ibas a echar a correr y a advertir a todo el mundo contra Kong. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Me gustó que te agarraras a mí y que necesitaras que yo te protegiera.

—¿En serio?

Lo miró de reojo. Se sentía halagada y muy femenina, al saber que aquel hombre tan valiente podía protegerla contra los animales salvajes.

—Sí. Lo siento… Me he portado como un idiota, Hinata.

Al oír cómo pronunciaba su nombre, Hinata se llevó la mano al estómago para sofocar el hormigueo. ¿Un hombre que admitía su equivocación? Era increíble.

—¿Me perdonas?

—Te perdono —dijo ella.

—¿Me perdonas lo suficiente para que pueda invitarte a cenar?

—De acuerdo —accedió ella—. Deja que me cambie de ropa.

—Te espero en el vestíbulo.

Naruto bajó las escaleras con una amplia sonrisa. Gracias al Cielo había aceptado su invitación. Le prepararía su famosa sopa de salmón, pondría un CD de Coltrane y enfriaría una botella de champán.

Pero también estaba preocupado. Nunca había sido tan cuidadoso con una mujer. Estaba acostumbrado a que una seductora sonrisa bastara para llevarse a las mujeres a la cama. Pero Hinata lo hacía dudar de sí mismo. ¿Por qué?

Tal vez porque la deseaba demasiado.

Minutos más tarde, Hinata bajó las escaleras, y de nuevo fue el centro de todas las miradas. Incluso Lulu meneó el rabo junto a la chimenea.

Naruto tragó saliva al contemplar su vestido negro de terciopelo y sus botas de tacón alto. No era un atuendo muy propio para Alaska, pero, ¡demonios!, cómo remarcaba su espectacular figura…

Entonces recordó la primera vez que la vio, en el vuelo que lo llevaba a Nueva York. Recordó cómo lo habían encandilado aquellas piernas enfundadas en medias de seda. Sintió que ardía por dentro y se quedó sin palabras.

El cuerpo del vestido se ceñía a sus pechos, y la falda se agitaba sensualmente a cada escalón. Naruto se puso en pie para recibirla.

—¿No crees que tendrás frío con esta ropa?

Ella se acercó a él, hasta que el pelo le rozó la nariz.

—Shhh… No se lo digas a nadie. Tengo ropa interior térmica.

La confesión tendría que haber acabado con sus fantasías de satén y encaje, pero Naruto se sorprendió por excitarse aún más al pensar en algodón y franela.

Se estaba volviendo loco…

Cuando salieron al exterior ya había oscurecido. En aquella época del año sólo había cinco horas de luz solar.

Naruto iluminó con una linterna el camino al coche, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba a Hinata por la cintura. No iba a permitir que nada le ocurriera.

—No puedo creer que esté tan oscuro… —susurró ella—. Ni farolas, ni coches… Todo está tan tranquilo como un cementerio.

Él intentó ver Bear Creek desde el punto de vista de Hinata, pero le resultó imposible. Le gustaba la oscuridad y la inmensidad del paisaje.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella.

—A mi casa.

—¿No vamos a un restaurante? —su voz sonó un poco nerviosa.

—El único restaurante que abre en invierno es el _Paradise Diner_, junto a la pensión. Te aseguró que cuando vuelvas a Nueva York habrás acabado harta de comer allí.

—¿Sólo hay un restaurante? No puede ser…

—Claro que sí. Durante el invierno apenas viven quinientas personas en Bear Creek.

—¿Y durante el verano?

—Desde Mayo a mediados de Agosto, la población asciende a tres o cuatro mil personas, y llega a ser el doble cuando atracan los cruceros.

—Vaya…

Llegaron a la cabaña, y él le quitó el abrigo.

—¡Qué bien huele! —exclamo ella—. Me muero de hambre.

—Tenemos sopa de salmón y pan de centeno.

—Delicioso.

—La he preparado yo. La sopa, no el pan.

Hinata se echó a reír, y Naruto se relajó al ver cómo se entusiasmaba por el mantel, las velas y el champán. La había complacido, lo cual era su intención.

Le retiró la silla para que se sentara y ella le sonrió. Durante largo rato estuvieron comiendo y hablando, como si fueran dos amigos de toda la vida.

Naruto no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Cada vez que la veía tomar un bocado o una cucharada, sentía que lo estaba lamiendo a él en sus partes más íntimas. En más de una ocasión tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir un gemido.

Hinata estaba impresionada por los preparativos de la mesa y de la exquisita comida. También se quedó maravillada de sus impecables modales, y no paraba de mirarlo de reojo. La luz de las velas resaltaba sus rasgos, y se había arremangado la camisa, dejando ver los poderosos antebrazos que a ella la hacían enloquecer de deseo.

—Bueno, Naruto —le dijo, en un desesperado intento por distraer su atención—, para las lectoras del Metropolitan, ¿cuál es tu idea de la cita perfecta?

—¿Ya estamos otra vez con el artículo?

—Sí.

—La estamos teniendo.

—¿El qué?

—La cita perfecta —alargó un brazo sobre la mesa y le puso la mano sobre la suya—. Buena comida, conversación agradable, una mujer hermosa…

Hinata retiró la mano, atónita por la intensa expresión de sus ojos.

—Sólo hay una cosa que podría mejorarla… —Ella contuvo la respiración—. El postre.

Fue a la cocina y volvió con pastel de Alaska.

—¿Lo has hecho tú?

Hinata ahogó una exclamación cuando vio el bizcocho caliente.

—No es tan difícil como parece.

—Estoy impresionada.

—Esa era mi intención —respondió clavándole la mirada.

Hinata nunca había conocido a un hombre como Naruto, tan varonil y a la vez tan hábil en las tareas domésticas. Transmitía una seguridad que podría atraer a cualquier mujer. Una fuerza masculina reforzaba sus acciones más simples, y encima era capaz de reconocer sus errores. No había duda de que encontraría a su esposa perfecta.

Hinata sintió una extraña punzada en el estómago. ¿Acaso estaba celosa de su futura mujer?

_«No lo estés. Ahora puedes tenerlo, para que te ayude a levantar tu ego. ¿Por qué no piensas en la felicidad del momento y te olvidas del futuro?»._

Tras acabar el pastel, Naruto se limpió con una servilleta y miró su reloj.

—Es casi la hora.

—¿Hora de qué?

—Ven conmigo. Hay algo que quiero enseñarte —se levantó y le tendió la mano—. Por aquí…

Empezó a guiarla hacia las escaleras.

¿Hacia el dormitorio?

Hinata tragó saliva. ¿Estaba preparada para aquello? Había aceptado el trabajo porque quería ver de nuevo a Naruto, y porque no podía dejar de pensar en él, pero llegado el momento crucial, no se sentía segura.

—Naruto… Yo…

Él le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Shhh…

La seductora sonrisa hizo que ella deseara rozar su mejilla contra aquella barba incipiente. Se lo imaginó desnudo, mostrando sus músculos perfectamente definidos en la piel dorada…

—Vamos —la apremió él—. Vamos.

¿Se atrevería?

Tal vez tenía miedo de descubrir su incapacidad sexual. Pero ¿cómo podía ser frígida si estaba tan caliente y húmeda? ¿Cómo podía serlo cuando todo el cuerpo le hervía de incontenible pasión?

Él entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y le hizo subir el primer escalón.

—No voy a morderte… —le susurró—. A menos que quieras que lo haga.

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón, y pisó el primer peldaño de madera. Él la miraba fijamente, y ella podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de sus penetrantes ojos y de su recio cuerpo. Intentó mantener la respiración constante, pero el sonido de la propia respiración de Naruto era tan erótico, que acabó jadeando con dificultad.

Subió otro escalón, y luego otro. Hacía un calor sofocante allí dentro, o tal vez fuera la sensación que le producían los dedos de Naruto. Sintió la necesidad de salir al exterior y rodar por la nieve.

—Ya casi estamos —dijo él.

¿Estar dónde? ¿En su dormitorio? La idea la atraía y la atemorizaba simultáneamente. Tenía los pezones endurecidos, y una presión crecía dulcemente entre sus piernas.

—Hemos llegado —dijo él al fin, y ella subió el último peldaño.

Hinata parpadeó de asombro. No estaban en ningún dormitorio.

Se encontraban en otra espaciosa salita, con una chimenea, un sofá y una alfombra. Un edredón tejido a mano adornaba el respaldo del sofá, y en una esquina había una mesa con un ordenador, una impresora, un fax y un escáner.

De las perchas de la pared colgaban equipos de rescate: Arneses, cuerdas, poleas, crampones, chalecos salvavidas y remos. En las estanterías se apilaban extintores, botiquines, radios y linternas. No había duda de que aquella habitación era su oficina.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el gran ventanal que daba a la bahía. Y al contemplar la increíble vista se quedó sin respiración.

Una brillante cortina de rutilantes verdes, rojos y blancos ondulaba en el cielo nocturno. Los colores centelleaban y se arremolinaban en nubes cambiantes, dibujando caprichosas formas que recordaban al genio saliendo de la lámpara mágica.

Hinata jamás había visto nada tan espectacular y sobrecogedor como aquella inmensa ola espectral.

—La Aurora Boreal… —susurró.

—Sí —afirmó Naruto, en tono de admiración y respeto.

—Es… Increíble. De una belleza insuperable… No se puede describir con palabras.

—Es el espectáculo de la Naturaleza. Podemos verla doscientas veces al año, desde comienzos de la primavera hasta finales del otoño. Este año promete ser especialmente hermosa, debido al incremento de la actividad solar.

—¿Qué la produce?

—Hablando en términos científicos, las auroras son descargas eléctricas que resultan de la interacción entre el viento y el campo magnético de la tierra.

—¡Oh…!

—Pero en Alaska se cree que son las antorchas que encienden nuestros antepasados, para mostrarnos el camino a la otra vida.

A Hinata se le puso la carne de gallina, y no sólo por la leyenda sino también por la cercanía de Naruto.

La había subido a su oficina para contemplar la maravillosa vista, no para hacer el amor. Se sintió aliviada y decepcionada al mismo tiempo.

_«Bésame. Ahora. Bésame con toda tu pasión…»._

En vez de expresar con palabras sus pensamientos, se volvió y le sonrió dulcemente.

—Gracias, Naruto, por enseñarme esto.

—De nada. Ahora, serviré un poco de champán y brindaremos por tu llegada y por la aparición de la aurora. Nunca se puede estar seguro de que vaya a mostrarse. Realmente, es una fuerza femenina —hizo un gesto con la mano—. Observa el cielo. ¿Ves cómo las luces parpadean y vacilan? La aurora es volátil e inconstante. En un momento la ves radiante, y al siguiente ha desaparecido. Tímida, esquiva, y a la vez orgullosa y ardiente. ¡Oh! La Aurora Boreal es como una mujer, sí. Nunca se sabe de qué humor va a estar.

—Eres muy romántico —dijo ella.

—Eso me han dicho.

—Aún no comprendo por qué no estás casado.

—Con un poco de suerte, tu artículo y nuestro anuncio se encargarán de remediarlo.

_«Pero yo no quiero que te cases»_, pensó ella egoístamente. _«Si lo haces, no podrás ser mi chico»._

Lo vio dirigirse hacia el cubo con el champán, situado cerca del equipo de música. Lo encendió, y la habitación se llenó con _Midnight Tour_, de Wilson Ticket.

—¡Oh, me encanta esta canción! —dijo ella, mientras él descorchaba la botella y llenaba dos copas—. Te has tomado muchas molestias por mí.

—Te lo mereces —le dijo él tendiéndole una copa.

Mirando su rostro, Hinata se dio cuenta de que no se había fijado en muchas cosas; el modo en que sus rubios cabellos le caían en suaves rizos sobre la frente, la forma en que sus ojos parecían acariciarla, las pequeñas cicatrices en sus mejillas como si fueran bigotes …

—Por este momento —dijo él alzando su copa.

—Por este momento —repitió ella, y brindó con la suya.

Ambos tomaron un sorbo de champán, sin dejar de mirarse por encima de las copas. Hinata se sentía pesada y ligera a la vez, como un globo atado a la muñeca de un niño. Sujeta, pero clamando por volar.

De repente soltó un eructo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca. En su familia era un pecado mortal—. Lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóname.

—Tranquila, cielo… ¿Qué hay que perdonar? Tu eructo ha hecho que me sienta más cómodo. Empezaba a pensar que eras demasiado perfecta.

—No soy perfecta. Ni muchísimo menos.

—Bueno, si eructar es tu mayor defecto, no pienso dejarte escapar.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos durante largo rato.

—Sentémonos —dijo él finalmente.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y dio una palmadita al cojín que tenía al lado.

Ella se sentó junto a él, que estiró el brazo sobre el respaldo. Hinata no pudo evitar imaginarse que la estaba besando y acariciándole el pelo. Cerró los ojos por un breve instante, y cuando los abrió se concentró en el baile de luces que se veía por la ventana.

Naruto la observó mientras ella contemplaba la aurora. Tenía una nariz perfecta y los pómulos marcados. Sólo con mirarla el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Su fragancia femenina lo embriagaba por completo. Era una esencia tan rica, cálida y exótica… ¿Por qué tenía que atraerlo tanto? No era como ninguna de las mujeres que había conocido.

El pelo le rozaba ligeramente la piel del antebrazo. Se fijó en la perfecta manicura de las uñas, la delicada forma de las manos, la pulsera de oro de su fina muñeca… Aunque estaba a su lado, seguía pareciéndole distante, y eso lo intrigaba terriblemente.

Su frialdad lo excitaba, y lo incitaba a hacer algo drástico para cambiarla. Hinata había vivido demasiado tiempo en Nueva York, y había pasado casi toda su vida apartada de la gente normal. Su estancia de dos semanas en Bear Creek le haría mucho bien. La ayudaría a abrirse a ella misma y al mundo que la rodeaba.

Naruto se preguntó si debería decirle cuánto deseaba librarla de sus represiones, pero temía cometer un error imperdonable al hacerlo.

A cada minuto se sentía más nervioso. El corazón le latía frenéticamente. No tenía palabras para expresar lo que quería decir, y era incapaz de mover la lengua. Algo en su interior lo apremiaba a estrecharla entre sus brazos y demostrarle todo lo que no podía decir.

No se le daban bien el sentimentalismo ni las florituras. Él era un hombre de acción, y sólo la acción podría aliviarlo. Tensó el cuerpo y se acercó un poco más.

Entonces ella giró la cabeza y lo miró, los negros cabellos reflejando la luz de la chimenea, en lo que parecía un desafío de belleza al espectáculo de la aurora. Respiraba suavemente, y los ojos le brillaban en ardorosa efervescencia.

Naruto nunca había visto nada tan encantador.

Hinata permitió que se inclinara sobre ella y que la hundiera en el mullido sofá. Él se apoyo de costado y le puso una mano sobre el muslo. ¡Oh, cielos…! Cómo deseaba volver a besarlo. El deseo era incontenible. Él tenía el cuerpo tenso, pero sus labios eran suaves y tentadores.

Y su lengua…

¡Señor, tendría que estar prohibido tener una lengua semejante!

Desde ese momento, todo fue salvaje y descontrolado. Naruto la rodeó por la cintura y la apretó contra él, forzándola a separar las piernas.

Ella sintió su erección a través de los pantalones. Los dos estaban entrelazados, pecho contra pecho, muslo contra muslo… Pero aún no estaban lo bastante unidos. Había demasiada ropa que los separaba.

Le echó los brazos al cuello y deslizó los dedos entre sus espesos cabellos rubios. Se arqueó y abrió más la boca, animándolo en silencio a que la invadiera con su lengua letal.

Él la sujetó por la nuca y con la otra mano le acarició la mandíbula, el cuello y más abajo, hasta llegar a los pechos. A través del terciopelo le masajeó la carne flexible, haciéndola hervir de impaciente deseo.

Con el pulgar le acariciaba el pezón, pero ella quería estar desnuda para recibir el pleno contacto de aquellos dedos. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y soltó un gemido.

No era más que masilla en sus manos. La desesperante necesidad la acuciaba por dentro, haciéndola sucumbir al hechizo de Naruto.

Con el espectáculo de la Aurora Boreal en la ventana, las brasas chisporroteando en la chimenea, y la lengua de Naruto moviéndose en incansable búsqueda, Hinata se vio arrastrada por una fantasía imparable y prohibida. Pero aquella realidad superaba sus sueños más secretos.

La tortura era insufrible. No podía aguantar más tiempo. Lo deseaba con toda su locura. No podía reprimir la pasión que había vencido a sus miedos. No le quedaban restos de sentido común, y apartó la boca unos centímetros.

—Naruto… —susurró—. Antes de que sigamos, tengo que decirte algo.

Él pareció perplejo, medio cegado por el anhelo sexual.

—¿De qué se trata?

—No soy… —hizo una breve pausa, insegura de cómo explicarlo—. No soy como las otras mujeres.

—En eso tienes razón, cariño —le dijo, mientras le besaba la mandíbula.

Ella le puso una mano en el pecho y lo apartó. Necesitaba unos momentos para recomponerse.

—No, no me refiero a eso.

Él se sentó y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Te escucho.

—Nunca he… —se estremeció, nerviosa. Odiaba reconocer sus carencias. La habían educado con el mito de que los Hyuga nunca revelaban sus defectos. Entonces, ¿por qué iba a contarle su peor secreto? Muy sencillo; porque era el único hombre que podía ayudarla—. Bueno, ya sabes…

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca te has acostado con nadie?

La miró con incredulidad.

—Naruto, tengo veintisiete años y casi estaba comprometida. ¡Claro que lo he hecho!

—¡Oh! ¿Entonces? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Era demasiado difícil. No podía estarse quieta. Intentó pensar con coherencia, pero nada parecía tener sentido.

—Nunca…

Volvió a detenerse.

—¿Nunca qué?

—Nunca… —su voz no era más que un débil susurro—. He tenido un orgasmo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

Ella asintió.

—Sai dice que soy frígida. Por eso se acostó con otras mujeres.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Naruto, con tanta furia que Hinata se sobresaltó—Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte, pero ese exnovio tuyo es un cretino.

Su desprecio hacia Sai la halagó, y supo que había hecho lo correcto al contarle la verdad.

—No puedo entender cómo desaprovechó a una mujer tan interesante. Debe de tener el cerebro de serrín.

—¿Crees que soy una persona interesante? —sonrió tímidamente.

No pretendía que la adulase, pero la emocionaba que la encontrase interesante. Siempre se había considerado bastante aburrida.

—¿Interesante? —Naruto soltó un bufido—. Eres fascinante y misteriosa. Cada vez que veo esa sonrisa de Gioconda en tu cara, me preguntó en qué estarás pensando. Y lo eres todo menos frígida. Si nunca has tenido un orgasmo, no ha sido culpa tuya. La única culpa ha sido estar con hombres equivocados.

Hinata tragó saliva. El siguiente paso era el más difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Quiero pedirte un favor…

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó sin apartar la mirada.

—¿Crees que podrías… Que podrías ayudarme a… Estar sexualmente satisfecha?

—Di la palabra correcta, nena… —la animó él. Alzó una mano y entrelazó un mechón de pelo entre los dedos—. Deja tus modales aristocráticos y dime que quieres tener un orgasmo más grande que Alaska.

Ella se mordió el labio y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Y entonces se rindió por completo.

—Quiero que me lleves al orgasmo —le suplicó—. Más que nada en el mundo.

**EL QUE SIGUE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

¿Cómo podía ser tan afortunado?

Hinata Hyuga, una mujer hermosa, rica y refinada, quería que un simple hombre de Alaska le brindara la satisfacción sexual.

Se sentía estupefacto, encantado, halagado y excitado. ¿Cómo era posible tanta suerte?

Había rezado al Cielo una oración de agradecimiento, y había añadido un ruego: _«No me dejes perder el control. Ayúdame a ser fuerte, para que pueda darle lo que necesita»._

Iba a ser muy duro, literalmente hablando. No había estado con una mujer desde que rompió con Shino. Su fuerza de voluntad pendía de un hilo.

Pero tenía que encontrar un modo de reprimir sus necesidades, ya que la oportunidad que Hinata le ofrecía era única en la vida. Le estaba otorgando el privilegio de subirla a la cumbre de la sexualidad. Era un golpe de buena fortuna, y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Hinata tomó un sorbo de champán, dejó la copa en el suelo y se volvió hacia él.

—Estoy lista, Naruto. Hazme el amor.

Él negó con la cabeza y le acarició los labios con el pulgar.

_«Contrólate, Naruto, contrólate»._

—¡Oh, no, cariño…! No tan rápido… —le dijo, a pesar de que se moría por desnudarla y hacerle el amor desenfrenadamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —susurró ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Una seducción de verdad requiere tiempo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Parecía estar alarmada.

—Eso depende…

—¿De qué?

—De cuándo estés lista —respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ya lo estoy —dijo ella, un poco irritada.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y él comprendió su frustración.

—No, no lo estás.

—Sí que lo estoy.

—Escucha, cariño, o lo hacemos a mi modo o no lo hacemos. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella cruzó los brazos al pecho y dobló una rodilla sobre la otra.

—No estoy segura de que me guste esto.

—Antes de que hagamos el amor, tendrás que superar los nervios y la tensión.

—No estoy nerviosa.

—Con las piernas y los brazos cruzados… Nena, estás más cerrada que la bahía de Glaciar en Enero.

—Entonces tú también crees que soy frígida.

—¡No! Está bien, ha sido una mala comparación. No creo que seas frígida. Pero si quieres disfrutar con el sexo, tendrás que relajarte. Y para ello, vas a tener que confiar en mí por completo.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo durará eso? —preguntó ella, separando los brazos y las piernas para demostrarle que estaba lista.

Quería empezar enseguida a relajarse y a confiar en él.

Él inclinó la cabeza y aspiró el olor afrutado del champán en sus labios. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no tomar posesión de aquella boca.

—Tranquila… —le susurró con voz ronca—. Ya lo sabrás.

**::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO::::::::::::::::::: :::**

Estaba física y emocionalmente agotada. Había pasado la noche en la solitaria habitación de la pensión de Gaara, suspirando por un hombre que se deleitaba en su dulce tormento.

Y entre vuelta y vuelta en la cama, la consumían las fantasías eróticas con Naruto. Se lo imaginaba como a un pirata con parche en el ojo, que la raptaba y la violaba en su barco; en otra fantasía ella era una amazona que lo tenía encadenado en una jaula, para disponer de él cuando quisiera; también se lo imaginó como a un soldado herido del otro bando, y a ella como la enfermera que lo escondía en el granero de su padre.

¡Demonios!

Tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Había trabajo que hacer. Un artículo que escribir. Debía vestirse y salir a explorar el pueblo, no seguir dándole vueltas al hecho de que no quisiera hacerle el amor.

Con un gemido saltó de la cama, se quitó el camisón y se metió en la ducha. Bajo el chorro del agua caliente, volvió a pensar en lo que Naruto había dicho.

_«No estás lista»._

Pero ¿cómo demonios podía saber él si estaba lista o no? Apenas la conocía. Aunque, en cierto modo, eso era lo que hacía tan emocionante la aventura. Lo único que la había convencido para confesarle sus deseos, era la certeza de que no volvería a verlo en cuanto se marchara de Alaska, y que en su memoria quedaría grabado el recuerdo del hombre que la hizo sentirse mujer. Su maestro de pasión.

Empezó a enjabonarse el pelo, pero seguía fantaseando con él. Lo vio en la ducha, frotándole los cabellos con champú y luego enjuagándoselos.

El estómago le ardió de deseo mientras se imaginaba su musculoso cuerpo rozándola. Su erguida masculinidad dispuesta para la acción. La presionaba contra los fríos azulejos, con el agua hirviendo chorreando entre ellos. La besaba en la boca, la invadía con su lengua, frenéticamente al principio, y después con movimientos más suaves y prolongados.

_«Se aprieta contra él, desesperada por la liberación. Le suplica que la penetre. Necesita sentirlo en su interior. Necesita llenarse con la plenitud que sólo puede ofrecerle su largo miembro._

_Él le introduce los dedos en su íntimo centro de placer. Al principio con suavidad, luego con más fuerza._

_Los pezones se le hinchan y endurecen como respuesta, y él se agacha para lamer las puntas sonrosadas. Es como si existiera una conexión entre los pezones y la ingle. Con el mínimo tacto de la lengua, siente un intenso placer más abajo._

_Se muerde el labio para reprimir un grito, pero él la incita a hacerlo._

—_Grita si quieres… —le susurra al oído—. Demuéstrale al mundo que estamos haciendo el amor._

_Le muerde el lóbulo y le pasa la lengua por el exterior de la oreja. Ella se estremece hasta el corazón. Le rodea el cuello con los brazos, se aferra a él…»._

El agua que salía fría de la ducha la devolvió a la realidad.

Hinata abrió los ojos y se encontró con los labios pegados a los azulejos de la pared. Avergonzada, dio un salto hacia atrás, y hubiera caído al suelo de no agarrarse a la bandeja del jabón.

¡Oh, qué patética era…! Si Naruto no le hacía pronto el amor, iba a estallar sin remedio.

Sacudió la cabeza, y tras cerrar el grifo, salió de la ducha y se envolvió con una toalla.

Se acabaron las tonterías. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Veinte minutos después, estaba en el _Paradise Diner,_ tomando pastel de cerezas y rodeada por unos cuantos lugareños curiosos.

Hinata sabía que su presencia en el pueblo era una novedad, por lo que tenía que responder a más preguntas de las que ella podía formular.

Todo el mundo en Bear Creek era amable y hospitalario, no como la mayoría de los neoyorquinos, que solían ser cortantes y recelosos. Le contaron muchas cosas de sus vidas, y Hinata pensó que quizá eran demasiado confiados. Pero eso era precisamente lo que más le gustaba de ellos.

Nueva York parecía tan lejana… Y no había nada que Hinata echara de menos.

Más tarde, cuando hubo recopilado suficientes notas y con más de tres horas de conversaciones grabadas, vio que una pareja de mediana edad entraba en el restaurante. Iban agarrados de la mano y se sonreían el uno al otro, como si compartieran el secreto del amor duradero.

La mujer andaba con cuidado, ya que tenía enyesado el pie derecho. Su marido la ayudó a sentarse frente al mostrador, en el sitio que Caleb había dejado libre junto a Hinata.

El hombre sonrió a Hinata y le ofreció la mano.

—Minato Namikaze. Hemos venido a conocer a esa reportera a la que nuestro hijo ha convencido para venir desde Nueva York.

—¿Son ustedes los padres de Naruto? Gracias por permitirme usar su coche.

Hinata se pasó una mano por el pelo. Aquella mañana no se lo había peinado, pues sabía que llevaría puesta una gorra casi todo el día, pero en esos momentos deseó haberlo hecho.

No le gustaba escatimar en su aspecto, a pesar de que en Bear Creek las mujeres no iban maquilladas ni cuidadosamente peinadas. Todo su vestuario y accesorios estaban pensados para dar calor y comodidad. Jamás podría haber una exhibición de moda en el pueblo.

—Sí —Minato pasó un brazo por los hombros de la mujer—. Esta es mi esposa, Kushina.

—Han hecho un gran trabajo con la educación de su hijo —dijo Hinata, mientras se estrechaban las manos.

—Estamos muy orgullosos de él —dijo Kushina con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Y también de Karin, nuestra hija. Es enfermera en un hospital infantil de Seattle. Ha venido para ayudarme durante un par de semanas, mientras estoy con esto… —señaló la escayola—. Karin y tú deberíais salir juntas. Ella es una chica de ciudad, igual que tú, y creo que sois las únicas mujeres del pueblo menores de treinta de años y mayores de dieciocho.

—Me encantaría conocerla.

Hinata sintió una punzada de tristeza en el corazón, pero no supo por qué. Tal vez porque aquella pareja era todo lo contrario a sus propios padres. Iban vestidos con pantalones de lana, jerséis de nylon y camisas de franela. Hana y Hyashi Hyuga, jamás se dejarían ver en público con un atuendo semejante.

Kushina y Minato se lanzaban entre ellos miradas cómplices, y se tocaban cariñosamente. Los Hyuga rara vez se miraban a la cara, y casi nunca estaban juntos en la misma habitación.

—¿Sabías que Naruto pertenece al cuerpo voluntario de bomberos? —preguntó Kushina.

—No, no lo sabía —respondió Hinata, y escribió en su cuaderno de notas: _«Seguro que está guapísimo con botas de bombero, tirantes y nada más»._

—Además, es el capitán del equipo local de hockey —dijo Minato.

—Y tiene una licenciatura en Educación Física —añadió Kushina.

—Tiene su propio negocio desde hace diez años, y siempre consigue beneficios —recalcó Minato.

—Y siempre encuentra tiempo para ayudarnos en la emisora de radio. No puede haber un hijo mejor —Kushina tomó un sorbo de café—. Ni un marido mejor. Escribe eso —señaló el bloc de notas de Hinata—. Espero que el anuncio ese le dé buena suerte. Estoy lista para tener nietos, y Karin no parece tener prisa por satisfacerme.

—No estarás interesada en nuestro hijo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Minato—. Eres una mujer joven y bonita. Tendríais unos hijos muy guapos.

—¡Oh, no! —Hinata intentó no ruborizarse—. Quiero decir, me gusta mucho Naruto, pero soy de Nueva York y acabo de romper una relación. No estoy preparada para nada serio. Naruto y yo estamos en polos opuestos.

Se percató de que había dado demasiada información a unos desconocidos. Quizá lo había hecho para que no se hicieran una idea equivocada.

Pero cosa extraña, a los Uzumaki pareció gustarles su nerviosa confesión. Le sonrieron y Minato le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—No es necesario dar explicaciones —le dijo.

—Pero te gusta —dijo Kushina.

_«¡Oh, genial! ¿Cómo demonios me he metido en esto?»._

En ese momento entró Naruto en el restaurante.

—Mamá, papá, dejad de atormentar a Hinata.

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón, y se sintió aliviada y derretida por dentro. Naruto estaba más guapo de lo que ella recordaba.

—Hola —la saludó él.

—Hola —se encogió de vergüenza.

—¿Has dormido bien? —le sonrió, como si supiera que no había pegado ojo.

—Sí, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

—Ya, una cama extraña y todo eso.

—Y todo eso —repitió ella.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —Minato se levantó, dejó unas monedas en la barra y ayudó a su mujer a ponerse en pie—. Kushina tiene cita con el médico en Anchorage a las dos y media, y Itachi nos está esperando en el avión. Encantado de conocerte, Hinata.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo ella.

—Naruto, tienes que traerla a cenar el sábado por la noche —sugirió Kushina—. Así tendremos una pequeña reunión.

—Gracias, señora Uzumaki. Me encantará ir.

Kushina le susurró a Naruto algo al oído y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Está bien, mamá. Allí estaremos.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —le preguntó Hinata cuando se quedaron solos.

—Ha dicho que tengo que ser amable contigo.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

—Le has caído muy bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé.

—A mí también me han gustado. Los dos.

Hinata no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en sus padres. Hana y Hiashi se hubieran mostrado del todo reacios a conocer a Naruto.

Por suerte, él no tendría que soportar algo tan desagradable como la intransigencia de una familia política como los Hyuga. La única relación que podía haber entre los dos era puramente sexual.

—He venido a preguntarte si te gustaría quedar conmigo mañana por la noche.

—¿Mañana? ¿Esta noche no?

Él sonrió al notar la decepción en su voz.

—Esta noche tengo partido de hockey, pero me encantaría que estuvieras animándome en la grada, si quieres venir.

—¿Y después del partido…?

Dejó la pregunta suspendida en el aire.

—Te llevaré a la pensión —respondió él sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿No podríamos ir a tu casa?

—De ningún modo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estoy despejando mi agenda para dedicarte la noche del miércoles. Lo que tengo pensado, cariño, va a llevar horas y horas y horas…

Le hizo un guiño, y tras darle un suave pellizco en la mejilla, se dio la vuelta y salió a grandes zancadas.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOo:::::::: :::::::::::::::::**

Los diez jugadores se deslizaban sobre la pista de hielo, haciendo sonar los palos de hockey en el frío aire nocturno. Las luces del estadio bordeaban el perímetro del lago helado, y en la grada estaba Hinata, arropada con una manta, junto a Minato y Kushina. Llevaba consigo el bloc de notas, pero estaba tan concentrada en el partido que aún no había escrito ni una palabra.

Los dos equipos se afanaban por conseguir un tanto. Si Naruto no hubiera sido tan alto, a Hinata le hubiera resultado difícil seguirlo, aunque se movía con más fuerza y rapidez que ningún otro, manejando el palo como si fuera un gladiador en la arena.

¿Emplearía la misma concentración en la cama? Hinata se estremeció sólo de pensarlo. Por suerte, tenía la excusa del frío para los temblores.

Estaba tan ensimismada admirando el cuerpo de Naruto, que no se dio cuenta de que había obtenido un tanto hasta que la multitud se puso en pie y empezó a rugir. Hinata dejó el bloc en el asiento, para poder aplaudir sin impedimentos, mientras en los altavoces sonaba la canción _We Will Rock You_.

—Naruto,Naruto, Naruto… —gritaba el público, enardecido.

Él se volvió y vio a Hinata. Entonces se llevó la mano a la boca y le lanzó un beso.

Ella se estremeció de excitación. Naruto estaba sólo en medio de la pista, levantando el palo en señal de victoria, mostrando sin tapujos su alegría por las aclamaciones.

Aquel hombre era increíble. Un guerrero fuerte y seguro de sí mismo; valiente y apasionado, siempre dispuesto a expresar sus sentimientos.

¡Oh! Si pudiera ser como él, en vez de ser una mujer rica y reprimida que vivía en una prisión emocional…

—Hinata, querida, estás temblando —le dijo la madre de Naruto—. Vamos, siéntate y cúbrete con la manta.

Le sonrió y le puso por encima la gruesa manta térmica.

Al sentarse, Hinata aplastó el cuaderno de notas y el bolígrafo, pero no le importó. Kushina la arropó con cuidado y la abrazó con fuerza. Era muy agradable estar allí, compartiendo el calor de la familia de Naruto.

Y en aquel momento, experimentó un vínculo familiar que nunca había sentido con su propia madre. Kushina jamás le aconsejaría casarse con un hombre que la engañaba.

_«¿Por qué mi madre no puede ser igual?»._

Era un deseo ridículo, y Hinata lo sabía.

—Ahí viene Karin—dijo Linda.

Hinata vio a una mujer de su misma edad que subía por el graderío. A diferencia de todos los demás, vestidos con gruesas ropas de abrigo, Karin llevaba un conjunto que le recordó a Hinata su propio estilo.

La mujer tenía un rostro bonito y afable, con las pestañas acentuadas con rímel, colorete en las mejillas, pintalabios rojo, y una gorra naranja que le cubría sus rojizos cabellos.

Igual que Hinata, no parecía pertenecer a aquel lugar. Una chica de ciudad en el Ártico. Hinata sintió al momento una afinidad hacia ella.

Karin saludó a sus padres y se sentó junto a Hinata

—Hola —se quitó un guante para estrecharle la mano, revelando una esbelta mano con uñas bien cuidadas—. Soy Karin Houzuki —sus ojos rojos brillaban de vitalidad—. Tú debes de ser Hinata.

—Encantada de conocerte —dijo ella asintiendo.

—He oído que eres de Nueva York.

—Así es.

—Siempre he querido ir a tu ciudad. Practican la medicina más avanzada del país.

—Te dedicas a la medicina, ¿verdad?

—Soy enfermera jefe de Urgencias en el hospital infantil de Seattle.

—¿No eres muy joven para ser enfermera jefe?

—Supongo que la pediatría es mi vida —respondió Karin con una sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo se las arreglan en Seattle sin ti?

—Seguro que todos están muy contentos de librarse de mí por unos días —dijo Karin riendo—. En el hospital tengo fama de tirana. Yo intento ser justa, pero hay que ser inflexible en el cuidado de los pacientes.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

A Karin le brillaban los ojos al hablar. Estaba claro que adoraba su trabajo.

—Tenía muchos días de vacaciones acumulados, hasta el punto de que mi jefe amenazó con cerrarme las puertas del hospital. Y cuando mi madre se rompió el tobillo, pensé que era el mejor momento para tomarme un descanso y venir a ayudarla.

Era muy fácil hablar con ella. Al igual que su hermano Naruto, era amistosa, sincera y extrovertida.

—Voy a comprar chocolate caliente —anunció Minato—. ¿Os apetece alguna cosa?

Las tres mujeres le encargaron sus pedidos, y Minato se alejó por la grada. Entonces Karin se volvió hacia Hinata.

—Naruto no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que volvió de Nueva York.

—¿En serio?

—Parece que lo has impresionado.

—Es un hombre muy especial —respondió ella.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

—Sí… —susurró Karin—. Muy especial. Pero no estoy de acuerdo con ese anuncio suyo para buscar esposa.

—¿No?

—¡Oh, Karin! —intervino su madre—. Dale una oportunidad. Nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir.

—Sólo va a conseguir que le hagan daño —insistió su hija.

—¿Eso crees? —le preguntó Hinata.

—Totalmente. Puede que no te lo parezca, pero Naruto es muy sensible. Cuando ama a alguien, lo hace con todo su corazón.

—Eso es cierto —corroboró Kushina.

_«No os preocupéis»_, quiso decirles Hinata. _«Lo que hay entre nosotros es algo puramente físico. No puede enamorarse de mí»._

—Lo que necesita es encontrar a una mujer de Alaska —siguió Karin—. Alguien que comprenda su amor por esta tierra. Temo que ese anuncio sólo atraiga a un puñado de chicas tontas y guapas, que tendrán una aventura con él e intentarán sacarlo de aquí en cuanto llegue el invierno. Tal y como hizo Shion.

—Su exnovia.

—¿Te ha hablado de ella?

—Por favor, cariño, no critiques a Shion —le dijo Kushina—. No podía acostumbrarse a la tranquilidad de Bear Creek Además, lo mismo te pasó a ti.

—¡Eh! Yo nunca quise quedarme en Alaska —protestó ella—. Aunque nací aquí, siempre he sido una chica de ciudad. Necesito acción.

—Sí, es verdad —dijo Kushina con una mueca—. Los últimos meses de mi embarazo no parabas de dar patadas intentando salir.

—A mí también me gusta la ciudad —dijo Hinata, feliz de encontrar a un alma gemela en aquel desierto de hielo y nieve.

—Cariño, tú eres la ciudad.

—No logro entender qué tiene de fascinante un mar de personas apiñadas y de conductores maníacos —dijo Kushina negando con la cabeza.

—Conversaciones interesantes —respondió Karin

—Bonitas fiestas —añadió Hinata.

—Museos.

—Tiendas.

—Conciertos.

—Teatros.

—¡Comida china a domicilio! —gritaron las dos a la vez.

Se miraron sorprendidas la una a la otra, y se echaron a reír.

A Hinata le resultó asombrosa la repentina camaradería hacia Karin. Nunca le había resultado fácil hacer amigos. Pero con Karin era muy fácil trabar amistad. Irradiaba la misma personalidad magnética que su hermano.

—Mi hija, la gourmet de ciudad —Kushina sonrió con indulgencia—. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado al verla con diez meses?

—¡Ah, mamá…! Si conocieras Seattle tan bien como yo, te encantaría.

—No tanto como Bear Creek.

Hinata no pudo menos que admirar el afectuoso duelo entre madre e hija, y sintió otra punzada de tristeza al recordar las carencias afectivas de Hana Hyuga.

La multitud rugió de nuevo. Hinata miró hacia la pista de hielo y vio que Naruto acababa de conseguir otro tanto.

El árbitro tocó el silbato. Negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con las manos.

El público empezó a abuchear.

Naruto patinó hacia él y le gritó en la cara. Los dos se enzarzaron en una discusión.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Hinata a Karin.

—El árbitro ha anulado el tanto.

Naruto seguía gritando y haciendo gestos con las manos, pero el arbitro cruzó los brazos al pecho y se mantuvo inflexible.

Era tan excitante ver cómo Naruto defendía ardientemente sus opiniones. Jamás evitaba una discusión. Hinata estaba maravillada por su demostración de coraje.

—Oh, oh… —murmuró Karin.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—El árbitro va a expulsarlo si no se calla.

—¿Y Naruto va a echarse atrás?

—No, si piensa que tiene razón.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca y contuvo la respiración. Mientras, los otros jugadores se acercaron a Naruto e intentaron convencerlo para que aceptara la decisión arbitral. Pero no había nada que hacer. Cuando Naruto tomaba una decisión, la llevaba hasta el final con todas las consecuencias.

Finalmente, el árbitro tocó otra vez el silbato y expulsó a Naruto de la pista. Naruto se quitó el casco y lo tiró sobre el hielo.

A Hinata le dio un brinco el corazón, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

—Sí… —dijo Karin—. Va a hacer falta más que una dulce chica de ciudad para atrapar a nuestro Naruto.

**QUE LES PARECIERON LOS CAPITULOS? ESPERO QUE LES HAYAN GUSTADO Y YA CONOCIO HINATA A LOS PADRES Y HERMANA DE NARUTO. QUE PASARA MAS ADELANTE? AL FIN NARUTO LA HARA SUYA JAJAJA.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y POR PONERLA COMO SU FAVORITA. Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS QUE AUNQUE NO LOS CONTESTE ESTA VEZ SI LOS LEI TODITOSSS. UNA DISCULPA ENORME POR MI TARDANZA PERO ESPERO QUE ESTOS DOS CAPIS LES AGRADEN Y ME PERDONEN. SIGAN COMENTANDO Y EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO AHORA SI LES CONTESTO. **

**NO OLVIDEN POSTEAR SUS REVIEWS. LOS ADORO ADIOSSSS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS, DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANZA, YA LOS TENIA LISTOS PERO NO PUDE SUBIRLOS SUBIRE TRES CAPITULOS DE UNA VEZ Y ACTUALIZARE HASTA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE, NO LOS PUDE SUBIR POR QUE MI ABUELITO FALLECIO Y ES MUY DIFICIL PARA MI, PERO COMO YA LOS TENIA LISTO LOS SUBO. SUS REVIEWS PROMETO CONTESTARLOS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA Y CUIDENSE MUCHO. **

**PD: LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A LORI WILDE Y LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN. **

**Capítulo 8**

—Hola, preciosa —la saludó Naruto, mientras se desataba los patines.

Se sentía feliz de verla y de que estuviera allí con él.

Había estado en las gradas junto a su familia y sus amigos, y con aquel traje de esquí destacaba como una rosa en un páramo baldío, hasta que llegó Karin. La presencie de aquellas dos mujeres de ciudad añadían color a Bear Creek.

Se emocionó al imaginarse las calles del pueblo llenas de mujeres hermosas. Aunque él no encontrara esposa, si el anuncio conseguía atraer mujeres a Alaska, habría merecido la pena gastarse el dinero.

Durante el partido de hockey le había costado no mirar a Hinata. Era algo insólito e inquietante. No podía perder la concentración de aquella manera.

_«Sólo son las hormonas… No le busques otra explicación»._

—Lástima la decisión del árbitro —dijo ella, dirigiéndose hacia la pista.

—Ha sido un robo —dijo él con una sonrisa—. El tanto era válido. ¿Dónde está la jugada repetida a cámara lenta cuando la necesitas?

—¿Tanto te importa? Tu equipo está ganando.

Él la miró con incredulidad.

—Pues claro que me importa. Yo tenía razón.

—Sí, pero tu cabezonería te ha echado del partido.

Él negó con la cabeza. ¿Acaso iban a hablar sólo de hockey?

—¡Ah! Otra vez se muestra tu lado políticamente correcto…

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Nada. Olvida lo que he dicho.

—No. Quiero saberlo.

—Te educaron en un mundo donde tenías que ocultar tus sentimientos para agradar a quienes te rodeaban.

—¿Y crees que eso es malo?

—No he dicho que sea malo —terminó de quitarse los patines y se puso las botas—. Pero a mí no me educaron igual. Mis padres me enseñaron que lo más importante es la sinceridad. La sinceridad y la integridad. Si sabes que tienes razón, lo expresas sin importarte lo que piensen los demás.

—¿Y discutir con el árbitro ha sido lo más acertado?

—Sí. Se equivocó al anular mi tanto.

—¿Y si te hubieras equivocado tú?

—Me hubiera tragado mi orgullo y lo hubiera reconocido.

Hinata lo miró en silencio, y él temió haberla asustado con su franqueza. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No estaba acostumbrado a callarse sus opiniones del mismo modo que ella. Y no quería hacerlo.

—En mi opinión, no se debe mantener la boca cerrada —siguió—. Si tienes algo importante que decir, dilo. Si la gente no conoce tus pensamientos, ¿cómo van a comprenderte?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tan importante es que te comprenda todo el mundo?

—Todo el mundo no. Pero sí la gente que te importa. La gente con la que convives a diario.

—No sé si estoy de acuerdo con eso.

—Me parece bien. Tienes derecho a tener tu propia opinión, igual que yo la mía.

—Creo que si uno dice bastante puede estropear una buena impresión.

—¿Cómo puede ser un error decirle a la gente quién eres y de dónde vienes? Si no les gusta lo que tú piensas, entonces es que no les gustas tú. Y si te admiran sólo por la imagen que das, entonces no te conocen realmente.

Hinata no dijo nada y se limitó a observarlo en silencio.

—Como ahora, por ejemplo —dijo él—. Piensas que soy un idiota, pero eres demasiado educada para decírmelo, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—¿Verdad? —repitió él con una sonrisa.

Ella también sonrió, un poco avergonzada.

—Está bien… Sí, creo que eres un idiota.

Él se levantó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Lo ves, cariño? No ha sido tan duro, ¿a qué no?

—No, no ha sido tan duro —reconoció ella.

—Vamos —le pellizcó la barbilla—. Te llevaré a la pensión.

Al tomarla de la mano supo que todo iba bien entre ellos. Podían estar en desacuerdo y al mismo tiempo seguir respetándose. Hinata lo aceptaba por lo que era. Su aprobación le elevó el ánimo e hizo que sus sentimientos hacia ella adquirieran una nueva dimensión.

La besó bajo la luz de la entrada de la pensión. Sabía muy bien que medio pueblo los estaba espiando desde las ventanas, pero no le importó. Que cotillearan cuanto quisieran.

Se le escapó un gemido y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella mantuvo los ojos abiertos durante el beso, y lo mismo hizo él. Era demasiado erótico…

Naruto no podía esperar hasta la noche del día siguiente. No podía esperar a ver cómo respondía a lo que le tenía preparado.

Se apartó un poco y le acarició la mandíbula con el pulgar.

—Ojalá supiera lo que pasa por esta cabecita tan increíble… —le susurró—. Ojalá pudiera conocer a la verdadera Hinata Hyuga.

—Eso sería toda una proeza —respondió ella—. Ya que ni siquiera yo me conozco a mí misma.

Lo extraño era que con mucha frecuencia se sentía como si él pudiera leerle sus pensamientos. No podía explicarse cómo era capaz de hacerlo.

¿Por qué aquel hombre era tan diferente a todos a los que había conocido? Siempre había oído que a los hombres no les gustaba hablar sobre los sentimientos y las emociones. Especialmente a los hombres de acción como Naruto.

—Por favor, háblame —le pidió él—. Déjame conocerte. Me muero por saberlo todo sobre ti. ¿Cuáles son tus deseos, tus sueños?

Hinata se dio cuenta entonces de que Naruto no era igual de curioso con todas las mujeres. Sólo le interesaba ella. La idea le produjo pavor.

—Mi deseo es que me beses de nuevo.

—Creo que estás evitando mi pregunta, pero ese es un deseo que no puedo pasar por alto…

Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y se inclinó para volver a besarla.

Sus labios eran como puro terciopelo, pensó Naruto, y también pensó en pasteles de frutas, fondues de chocolate, rollos de canela con mantequilla derretida…

De repente se le vinieron a la cabeza todas las cosas que quería hacer con ella y que nunca podría hacer: Besarse en un cine; patinar agarrados de la mano por un estanque helado; compartir un batido de plátano y escuchar música de los años cincuenta en el local de Marilyn Hecate en Julio… Con Hinata quería ser otra vez un joven de diecisiete años, y descubrirla con el entusiasmo de un adolescente en el asiento trasero de un coche.

¿Qué pensaría ella si le contara todas esas cosas? ¿La ahuyentaría?

La agarró con firmeza, pero el traje almohadillado de esquí lo frustraba. Sus dedos ansiaban tocar aquella piel desnuda y hundirse en sus rincones más íntimos.

Aspiró su encantador olor a jazmín y las rodillas le flaquearon. Quería tumbarla allí mismo, en la acera, y hacerle toda clase de cosas deshonestas.

—No puedo esperar hasta mañana… —susurró ella.

—Yo tampoco —dijo él con un hilo de voz.

Sus instintos de cazador estaban alerta. La caza había comenzado.

—¿Vamos a ver más auroras?

—No, tengo pensada otra cosa.

—¿Ah, sí?

La excitación en su voz hizo que la erección de Naruto creciera aún más.

—Sí —dijo con una sonrisa—. Te recogeré a las cinco y media. Y te aconsejo que traigas ropa para cambiarte.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoO::::::::::::: ::::::**

Sus enigmáticas palabras la tenían en vilo.

¿Qué habría querido decir?, se preguntaba Hinata mientras revolvía el equipaje. ¿Acaso se imaginaba él la excitación que le había producido?

Aquel hombre era todo un maestro en los juegos.

Después de pensarlo mucho, se vistió con unos vaqueros negros y un jersey azul de cuello alto. Además, metió en su bolso unos pantalones de lana y una blusa roja. Mientras se terminaba de maquillar, sonó el teléfono.

—¿Diga?

—¿Cómo va el artículo? —Kurenai. Hinata puso una mueca de desagrado—. Estaba a punto de acostarme, y he pensado en llamarte. ¿Ese soltero tan macizo te calienta en las frías noches de invierno?

—¡Oh, por favor…!

—Adelante, miénteme si quieres, querida, pero no te mientas a ti misma. Hasta un tonto puede ver la química que hay entre los dos. No voy a perder en Alaska a mi mejor articulista, ¿verdad?

—No digas tonterías, Kurenai. No voy a quedarme en Alaska. Sólo hay cuatro horas de luz al día.

—No sé… Ese Naruto es bastante atractivo. Nunca encontrarías a nadie igual en Manhattan.

—Y hace muchísimo frío. Tengo que llevar encima tres prendas, incluso de puertas para dentro. En estas condiciones es un poco difícil ser romántico.

_«Pero no hay nada más romántico que el calor de un cuerpo»_, pensó.

—Entonces, si no te estabas calentando con el soltero número uno, ¿dónde estabas anoche cuando te llamé?

_«Saboreando un pedazo de cielo»._

—Investigando por el pueblo.

No era una mentira. Había estado estudiando a Naruto para el artículo.

No importaba si la investigación había acabado en un beso salvaje.

Además, Kurenai no necesitaba conocer los detalles, y tampoco tenía por qué preocuparse. Hinata volvería a Nueva York siendo una mujer nueva, y nunca más vería a Naruto.

¿Por qué le resultaba doloroso pensar en eso? No supo decirlo.

—Espero que hayas obtenido buena información —dijo Kurenai.

¡Oh, desde luego que sí! La mejor. Y tras colgar el teléfono, estaba lista para buscar más.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoooOoooOoooOoooO::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fanfarrón. Trolero. Mentiroso…

Naruto le había dicho a Hinata que era capaz de llevarla al orgasmo. Pero teniéndola sentada en su cocina, le entró el pánico.

El momento era crucial. ¿Qué pasaría si le fallaba?

Durante treinta y dos años le había dado placer a muchas mujeres. Algunas de sus exnovias lo habían apodado cariñosamente _«Mano experta»_, porque le encantaba hacer el amor y agradar a su pareja.

Pero aquello era distinto. Tenía en sus manos la responsabilidad sexual de Hinata, y la presión era tan grande que la virilidad lo había abandonado.

Naruto no soportaba la idea de defraudarla, y estaba dispuesto a entregarse a fondo para darle lo que ella merecía.

Hinata era excepcional.

¿Serían bastantes diez días con ella? Y después de Hinata, ¿cualquier mujer sería suficiente para él?

_«No te pongas romántico, Uzumaki»_, se dijo a sí mismo. _«Sólo se trata de sexo, y lo sabes. Lo estás mezclando todo por tu idea de casarte. Pero vamos a ser realistas por un momento. Nunca podrías ofrecerle a Hinata lo que necesita. Está acostumbrada a la gran ciudad»._

Era un honor que lo hubiera elegido como profesor sexual, y él se tomaba el encargo muy en serio. No le pediría nada que no pudiera darle.

Hinata carraspeó, y Naruto se dio cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos mirándola, cuando se suponía que iba a preparar un poco de té.

—¿Y bien? —se frotó las manos. Era obvio que también estaba nerviosa—. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Naruto dio un paso hacia ella con el corazón desbocado. Era una mujer impresionante, con unos rasgos que brillaban en una provocadora combinación de entusiasmo y deseo.

Los ojos le ardían de excitación, y los labios se le curvaban en una impaciente sonrisa. Era como el sol de medianoche que iluminaba los veranos del Ártico.

_«Tú eres el hombre. El que se supone que sabe llevar a una mujer al orgasmo. Hazte cargo de la situación. Haz algo…»._

Pero lo único que podía hacer era mirarla.

—Estás muy guapa.

—Gracias.

Aquello no funcionaría. Casanova no había conquistado a ninguna de sus amantes con elogios vulgares y tímidos.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es la primera lección? —preguntó ella.

—Vamos a volver a lo básico.

—¿Lo básico?

—No hagas preguntas y ven conmigo —le tendió una mano. Ella se levantó y la aceptó, soltando una risita. Naruto nunca hubiera pensado que una risita nerviosa pudiera producir en él un efecto semejante—. ¿Has traído ropa para cambiarte?

—Sí, y casi me he vuelto loca preguntándome para qué voy a necesitarla.

—Shhh… Recuerda que nada de preguntas. Quiero que te sientes aquí.

Dio una palmada en la mesa.

—¿En la mesa?

—¿Eso ha sido una pregunta?

—A mi madre le daría un ataque si me viera sentada en la mesa.

—Razón de más para que te sientes.

—¿Seguro que es necesario?

—Nada de preguntas —dijo él en tono severo.

Ella se llevó la mano a la boca.

—¡Oh, lo olvidé! Debe de ser por culpa de mi profesión. Lo siento.

Él la sujetó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Confía en mí.

—De acuerdo.

Ella asintió, y suavizó su expresión. A Naruto lo sorprendió ver lo decidida que estaba a hacerlo. Incluso estaba dispuesta a ir contra sus instintos.

La rodeó por la esbelta cintura y la sentó en la mesa. Sabía que para ella era difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Entonces sacó la corbata de seda del bolsillo, deslizó las manos por el delicado material y agarró cada extremo en un puño.

A ella se le aceleró la respiración, y se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Un destello de expectación le chispeaba en los ojos.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —dijo.

—No —vio que apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula—. Quieres saber lo que voy a hacer con esta corbata, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Voy a vendarte los ojos con ella.

Hinata tragó saliva y un temblor le sacudió el cuerpo. Pero no tenía miedo. Al contrario, lo único que la invadía era la más ardiente excitación. Una ola de calor le fluía por las venas y se concentraba en la humedad de su centro femenino.

Él se acercó, como un león acechando a su presa. Se inclinó y su pecho rozó el suyo, mientras le cubría los ojos con la corbata. Los pezones de Hinata se endurecieron al instante. Cuánto deseaba que los dos estuvieran desnudos…

Naruto ató los extremos de la corbata, privándola de toda visión.

No podía ver ni preguntar nada. Estaba completamente a su merced.

Sintió una punzada de temor, acompañada de un estremecimiento. La confianza no era su punto fuerte. Había vivido demasiado tiempo en Nueva York como una mujer Hyuga. No era como la gente de Alaska, para quien todo el mundo era amigo hasta que se demostrase lo contrario.

Pero le había pedido ayuda a Naruto, y él se la estaba dando. Era tarde para echarse atrás.

Naruto presionó algo contra su mano. Ella cerró los dedos y reconoció por el tacto un silbato enganchado en una cadena.

—Si te sientes incómoda con lo que sea, quiero que soples el silbato —le dijo él—. Cuando lo hagas pararé inmediatamente, pero te pido que aguantes y que me des una oportunidad. Si soplas, la noche se habrá acabado. ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió, aliviada por tener una vía de escape, pero decidida a no usarla.

Él agarró la cadena del silbato y se la puso alrededor del cuello.

—Empecemos… Con el sentido del gusto.

A Hinata se le hizo la boca agua y notó que todo el cuerpo se tensaba en espera. Oyó cómo Naruto abría el horno, y reconoció el olor a barbacoa. ¿Era pollo frito?

Entonces él se acercó y le tocó la barbilla con un dedo. Ella separó los labios.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó él, y le ofreció un bocado.

—Costillas.

—No, prueba otra vez —insistió—. ¿A qué sabe?

—No entiendo… —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

—¿A qué sabe, Hinata? —le volvió a preguntar, apretándole las rodillas.

—A cerdo —contestó ella con un suspiro de exasperación—. Sabe a costillas de cerdo.

—Ya veo por qué tienes tantos problemas con el sexo… Tu forma de pensar es demasiado literal.

—Sinceramente, no veo qué tiene que ver el sexo con esto —dijo, un poco enfadada.

—Ese es tu problema, cariño, pero no te preocupes. Naruto está aquí para ayudarte.

Ella estuvo a punto de decirle que se estaba comportando como un cretino arrogante, pero entonces sintió el roce de sus labios contra los suyos. El contacto le provocó chispas de excitación por todo el cuerpo. Bien, tal vez ella estuviese equivocada y él tuviera razón.

—Esa es tu recompensa —le dijo con voz ronca—. Responde a mis preguntas y tendrás más besos.

—Tiene un sabor fuerte, ahumado, graso, suculento…

—Muy bien, señorita. ¿Ves lo fácil que es cuando te lo propones?

¡Qué sensación tan divina! Era como si sus sentidos hubieran despertado, a excepción de la vista. Podía oler la esencia masculina de Naruto y el almidón de su camisa. Sentía la presión de su mano en el hombro y la dureza de la mesa bajo el trasero. Oía el goteo del grifo y aún tenía en la lengua el regusto de las costillas.

Sentía un intenso hormigueo de la cabeza a los pies. Un temblor vibrante y vivo.

Él llevaba otra cosa en los labios. Algo muy frío que contrastaba fuertemente con sus cálidos dedos.

—Un cubito de hielo —dijo ella—. Frío, húmedo, insípido…

—Saca la lengua —ella obedeció—. Ahora, lámelo.

Hinata pasó la lengua por el cubito, que poco a poco se derretía.

—¿A qué sabe?

—No sabe a nada.

—Respuesta equivocada. Inténtalo de nuevo. Usa tu imaginación. No en vano, eres escritora. Seguro que tienes algo que decir.

—Sabe a invierno.

—Más.

—Es refrescante, gélido, estimulante…

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

La recompensó con una lluvia de besos sobre la frente, la nariz, las mejillas y el mentón.

Ella se regocijó con los besos. La complacían, pero aquella privación visual la estaba volviendo loca. Quería quitarse la corbata y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

Intentó desatarse el nudo, pero él le agarró la mano.

—¡Oh, no, cariño…! Aún queda mucho por delante. La noche es joven y sólo hemos empezado.

Le dio a probar más golosinas y le pidió que se las describiera con detalle. Ella, por su parte, se metió por completo en el juego.

—Lima —exclamó cuando probó tortillas de trigo con salsa de guacamole—. Tequila, sangría, atardecer en Acapulco, arena ardiente, bikinis…

Luego, le tocó describir una mazorca de maíz.

—Crujiente, salado, aceitoso, mantequilla, verano, libélulas, mesas de picnic…

Él le arremangó el jersey hasta el codo y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el brazo.

—Creo que es hora de pasar a la siguiente fase.

—Eres un hombre malvado, Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Cómo puedes torturarme así?

Oyó que se reía, y en su risa percibió la pasión, la dulzura, el buen humor y la inteligencia.

—Vamos.

La ayudó a levantarse de la mesa. Ella sabía que tenía la cara manchada de grasa, guacamole y maíz, y se sintió como una niña sucia y desarreglada.

Alargó una mano y lo tocó, y él permitió que deslizara los dedos sobre sus rasgos, como si fuera una persona ciega.

Le tocó la nariz, recia y masculina, que estaba ligeramente torcida por alguna lesión de hockey.

Luego, llevó los dedos hasta su boca. ¡Oh! Aquel era un terreno peligroso. Labios grandes y serviciales, que se abrieron para lamerle la punta de los dedos. Una incontenible corriente de alto voltaje le traspasó el cuerpo. Sobresaltada, retiró la mano.

Él volvió a reírse, y empezó a besarla y a pasarle la lengua por los labios.

—Mmm… No se ha probado nada hasta que no se sorbe la salsa de guacamole de la cara de una mujer hermosa.

—¿Qué viene a continuación? —preguntó ella riendo.

—El postre, y al mismo tiempo, vamos a explorar el sentido del tacto.

—Oh…

Tomó una profunda inspiración.

Él llevó la mano hasta el borde inferior del jersey, y ella se puso rígida.

—Relájate. Tenemos que quitarte esta ropa manchada. Respira hondo, cariño.

Ella obedeció. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Deseaba hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque se sintiera vulnerable ante él.

Naruto le quitó el jersey suavemente. Entonces se detuvo y emitió un débil silbido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, olvidando que no debía hacer preguntas.

—Este sujetador negro… Me ha producido una erección de caballo.

Hinata sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Una mujer que se pone esta ropa interior no puede ser frígida —siguió él—. Lo único que has hecho ha sido reservar este tesoro para alguien especial.

Hinata empezó a llorar Por suerte, tenía los ojos vendados.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto abrazándola—. ¿He dicho algo ofensivo? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. No tendría que haber dicho eso de la erección. Sólo quería que supieras cuánto me excitas.

—No es eso —dijo ella entre sollozos—. En Nueva York oigo cosas mucho peores de camino al trabajo.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata?

Su voz denotaba su preocupación.

—Nadie me ha hecho sentir nunca como un tesoro.

Se llevó una mano a la boca e intentó parar de llorar.

Él la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y la levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

—Lo sé, nena. Lo sé. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por hoy. No quería preocuparte.

—No. Quiero seguir.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió, aunque imaginaba que su aspecto debía de ser bastante incongruente, con la corbata sobre los ojos, el sujetador negro y los pantalones vaqueros.

Lo próximo que sintió fue qué él se arrodillaba para besarle el vientre mientras le bajaba la cremallera.

Contuvo la respiración. Ya estaba. Iban a hacer el amor en el suelo de la cocina. No podía ser más salvaje. Recordó los artículos que había escrito para el _Metropolitan_. Por fin iba a experimentar en su propia piel las cosas que escribía.

Naruto empezó a deslizarle los vaqueros por la curva de las caderas.

—Más lencería _sexy_… —gimió cuando vio el tanga negro—. Vas a acabar conmigo.

Sus palabras la llenaron de euforia. Le gustaba tener el poder de hacerlo arrodillarse. Nunca había disfrutado de tanto control con Sai, quien nunca la había adorado como nada especial. Al contrario, incluso había llegado a aconsejarle que perdiera algo de peso. ¡Y por todos los santos, apenas pesaba cincuenta kilos!

Pero Naruto sí parecía apreciar su físico, y eso hizo que se sintiera como una diosa.

—Quítate los pantalones —le dijo, cuando arremangó las perneras hasta los tobillos.

Ella hizo lo que le ordenaba, y se quedó tan sólo con las botas y la ropa interior. ¿Le haría el amor sin acabar de desnudarla? La idea le pareció increíblemente erótica.

¿Qué sería lo siguiente? La cabeza le daba vueltas, perdida en imágenes sexuales sobre el suelo de madera.

Pero él la sorprendió al tomarla de la mano y guiarla por la casa.

—Voy a llevarte hasta el borde… —le susurró al oído—. Y luego te haré retroceder para que no caigas en picado.

Ella ahogó un gemido, y entonces oyó que se abría una puerta y sintió una ráfaga de aire gélido. ¡La estaba llevando al exterior!

Oyó que abría otra puerta, y una ola de calor húmedo la sacudió. Olía a madera de cedro.

—Estás en mi sauna —dijo él.

Cerró la puerta y la sentó en un banco.

Hinata sintió que su piel se tonificaba ante el calor que le humedecía el cuerpo. Todo lo que tocaba parecía aumentar de tamaño. El tosco banco de madera, la suave seda de la corbata…

—Volveré enseguida con el postre… —le susurró él—. No te muevas de aquí.

Ella se quedó sentada en silencio, empapándose de la experiencia, y repitiéndose a sí misma que estaba despierta y que aquello no era otra de sus fantasías.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y Naruto le puso algo en la mano.

—Para ti.

Hinata agarró algo que parecía un cucurucho de helado. Se echó a reír. ¿Helado en una sauna?

—Aguanta el mío un momento.

Le dio un segundo cucurucho y se alejó.

Los oídos de Hinata ya estaban acostumbrados a percibir el menor matiz de sonido, y ella supo por el ruido que se estaba desnudando. Su excitación crecía al no poder verlo, y se encontró más caliente y húmeda que la propia sauna.

Finalmente, él se sentó a su lado. Hinata tenía los hombros y los pechos cubiertos de sudor.

—Gracias por aguantármelo.

Le quitó el cucurucho de la mano. El helado ya se había derretido y le chorreaba por la piel desnuda de la muñeca.

—¡Oh, deja que te limpie!

Le limpió el helado con la lengua, haciéndola gemir de placer. Entonces Hinata sintió que algo frío le caía en el pecho.

—Lo siento, se me ha caído el helado.

Bajó la boca hasta los senos y también lamió la crema derretida.

—Cómetelo antes de que se derrita del todo —la apremió él.

Hinata estaba extasiada por las caricias de la lengua en los pechos y en los dedos, y su helado cayó al suelo. Pero no le importó; estaba casi ahogada en un torbellino de frenéticas sensaciones.

—¡Quiero probarlo! —exclamó.

Él la besó, con la boca llena de helado.

—Mmm… Chocolate. No, espera… ¿Vainilla? ¿Frambuesa?

—Uno especial.

—Ah, eso explica la mezcla de sabores —siguió deleitándose con las caricias de aquella lengua tan impresionante. De repente, él dejó de lamerla y ella preguntó, entre jadeos—: ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Maldita sea…! —masculló él—. Nos hemos quedado sin vapor.

Se levantó del banco, y ella oyó cómo vertía agua sobre las piedras ardientes. Las brasas chisporrotearon y una nube de vapor volvió a cubrirla. Naruto se sentó a su lado, pero no dijo nada.

Hinata esperó.

E intentó imaginar qué aspecto tendría desnudo.

Quería preguntarle a qué estaban esperando, pero él le había prohibido hacer preguntas, y ella estaba decidida a seguirle el juego.

Finalmente, no pudo aguantar más la tensión y alargó un brazo. Su mano chocó con un antebrazo. ¡Ah! Esos antebrazos que la encendían por dentro… Lo agarró por la muñeca y aplastó contra su palma el vello empapado.

—Naruto, te deseo… —le susurró.

—Entonces ven aquí.

La tomó de la cintura y la puso sobre su regazo. Ella se sentó a horcajadas, sintiendo la enhiesta erección entre los dos cuerpos desnudos.

—¡Oh! —exclamó. No se le ocurría otra cosa que decir—. ¡Oh!

—¿Ves lo que provocas en mí? —le murmuró al oído.

La sujetó por las nalgas, que el minúsculo tanga dejaba ver en toda su voluptuosidad, y la atrajo hacia él.

Ella soltó un suave gemido, que bastó para que a Naruto se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Sus pechos sobresalían por encima del sujetador, como ondeantes banderas de terciopelo rosado, y los erguidos pezones resaltaban en el tejido.

Naruto quería poseerla allí mismo. Quería penetrarla sin pérdida de tiempo y darle el orgasmo de su vida.

_«Control»_, se avisó a sí mismo. Aquella noche estaba dedicada al placer de Hinata, no al suyo. La estaba ayudando a explorar sus zonas erógenas, para que su ansiado orgasmo fuera como culminar la cima del Everest. La experiencia tenía que ser única.

Sí, pero él tendría que haber pasado un rato en la ducha antes, preparándose mentalmente para soportar la inevitable presión. Agachó la cabeza y lamió un pezón y luego el otro.

Ella se retorció y lo agarró por el pelo.

—Concéntrate en lo que sientes —le ordenó él—. Y descríbemelo.

—Caliente… Muy caliente.

—¿Y?

—Húmeda, resbaladiza, chispeante.

—¿Qué más?

—Pegajosa, esponjosa… Sucia.

—Sí.

—Empapada, pastosa, jugosa…

—No te pares.

—Impregnada, encendida, engomada…

—Sigue.

—Calada, indecente, fangosa…

Respiraba con dificultad, elevando los pechos con cada jadeo. El extremo de la corbata, mojado por el vapor y el sudor, le caía sobre los hombros.

—¡Ardiente! —exclamó—. Sudorosa, inflamada, llameante…

Naruto nunca hubiera imaginado que la mujer fría y sofisticada de la revista _Metropolitan_ pudiera llegar a ser tan deliciosa.

Le encantaba. Realmente le encantaba.

Tuvo que apretar los dientes y los puños para no arrancarle el tanga y penetrarla con su palpitante miembro. El instinto era demasiado primitivo y fuerte. Si no la sacaba de allí enseguida, iba a destruir todo lo que llevaba construido.

—Vámonos.

—¿Qué?

Ella inclinó la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la corbata.

—No te la quites.

—No entiendo…

—Calla.

La apartó de su regazo.

—Pero Naruto… —empezó a protestar ella.

Él no le dio oportunidad. La sacó de la sauna, con una nube de vapor envolviendo sus cuerpos en la fría noche, bajo las rutilantes luces de la Aurora Boreal.

A Naruto, el momento le parecía irreal, como si fuera un poema de fantasía erótica.

Corrieron juntos de la mano, hasta que él se detuvo junto a la casa y se tiró con ella a un montón de nieve.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Hinata—. Esto es fabuloso. Es como lanzarse al agua helada en una calurosa tarde de Manhattan.

Tenía la piel rosada y las mejillas rojas, y una amplia sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro.

_«¡Cuidado, Uzumaki! Estás caminando sobre una fina capa de hielo. Ella no está disponible. Vino aquí por despecho»._

—Ya es suficiente —dijo—. Supongo que no querrás congelarte aquí fuera.

—¿Cómo podemos congelarnos si esto es delicioso?

—Confía en mí.

Se puso en pie y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Eres increíble —dijo ella.

—¿Yo? —le pasó la vista por todo el cuerpo—. No lo creo.

—¡Oh, sí, claro que lo eres!

—Vamos adentro, señorita esquimal. Empiezo a pensar que el frío te ha afectado el cerebro.

Sintiéndose inexplicablemente protector, le pasó una mano por la espalda y la condujo hacia la casa.

Ella temblaba como un flan cuando él la envolvió con un edredón y la sentó frente a la chimenea.

—No te muevas —le dijo—. Enseguida te traigo un ponche caliente.

Antes de ir a la cocina, subió al dormitorio y se puso unos pantalones cortos de nylon, y una camiseta con la inscripción: _Los alpinistas nunca mueren. Sólo llegan al final._ No quería que Hinata lo viera desnudo. Aún no.

Minutos más tarde, le puso en las manos una humeante taza de café irlandés y le desató la corbata.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces. El rímel se le había corrido ligeramente, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran más grandes y redondos. El resplandor de las llamas se reflejaba en sus alborotados cabellos.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que le gustaba con ese aspecto. Despeinada, rendida y sonriente.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿O aún no puedo hacer preguntas?

—El juego se ha acabado —respondió él—. Sólo estaba contemplando lo hermosa que eres.

Ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—¡Oh, no! Por favor, Naruto… Estoy hecha un desastre. Tengo el pelo pegajoso por culpa del helado —se ruborizó levemente—. Debo de parecer una juerguista a las cuatro de la mañana del día de Año Nuevo.

Él se sentó a su lado y la miró a los ojos.

—No te hace falta ningún fijador ni maquillaje para ser hermosa, Hinata.

—¡Ja! Díselo a mi madre. Se quedaría horrorizada si me viera ahora.

—Te has pasado la vida intentando complacer a tus padres.

—Bueno, esa es una de las razones que me ha traído aquí. Para empezar a romper cadenas.

—Y yo soy tu estandarte de rebelión.

—Más o menos.

Él ya lo había sospechado, por lo que no tendría que sentirse sorprendido ni decepcionado por la revelación. Pero lamentaba que Hinata no hubiera ido a Alaska simplemente porque él le gustara. Fuera como fuera, ella estaba allí y él la deseaba. De ningún modo iba a echarla. Iba a darle el recuerdo de su vida, e incluso él mismo estaba aprendiendo mucho sobre sus propios deseos matrimoniales.

Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba a alguien parecida a él. Alguien con los mismos valores tradicionales, con la misma experiencia, el mismo amor por la tierra, la misma extroversión…

Le resultaba imposible imaginarse a Hinata viviendo en Alaska. Le sería tan difícil sobrevivir allí como a una orquídea cultivada en invernadero.

—¿Qué viene ahora? —le preguntó ella.

—Limpiarse —dijo él, y la condujo al cuarto de baño—. Eso te va a encantar.

—¿Tengo que quitarme la ropa interior?

Estaba contenta de haberse quitado la corbata y así poder verlo. Naruto llevaba unos pantalones cortos deportivos, que no podían ocultar el prominente bulto de su entrepierna.

—Métete en la ducha —Naruto comprobó la temperatura del agua con el antebrazo—. Tal y como estás.

—¿No vas a meterte tú también?

—Después de ti, cariño.

Cuando los dos estuvieron bajo el chorro del agua caliente, él la tomó en sus brazos y le acalló las risitas nerviosas con besos.

Hinata se sentía como una adolescente que estuviera experimentando por primera vez el placer sexual.

Sí, era justo lo que quería… Por eso había ido a Alaska. Para liberar su sexualidad.

Él se echó en la mano un poco de gel y empezó a frotarla por encima de las prendas empapadas.

La sensación era intensamente erótica…

Hinata se estremecía mientras la mano enjabonada le recorría las nalgas, el pubis y apretaba fuertemente sobre su centro de feminidad. Cerró los ojos y se aferró a él, que con la otra mano le masajeaba un pecho a través del sujetador.

Era un verdadero maestro de la tortura. El vapor, el agua caliente, los estimulantes dedos… Era más de lo que podía soportar. Naruto merecía poseer todo lo que estaba lavando.

Sonrió maliciosamente y lo sujetó.

Él tragó saliva. ¿Acaso Hinata no se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que era eso? Si quería tener un orgasmo, no debía acariciarlo allí abajo…

Ella se apretó contra él, le clavó los dedos en los hombros, y empezó a besarlo.

La pasión de sus besos sorprendió a Naruto, quien supo que había perdido el control de la situación. Se sentía como un escalador lesionado que estuviera deslizándose precariamente por la cuerda de rescate. Tenía todos los músculos en tensión y su miembro viril parecía de granito. Y la deseaba con una desesperación escalofriante.

¡Estaba perdido!

—No te pares… —le susurró ella—. Más, más…

Él la agarró por las caderas y la apretó con más fuerza. La fina tela del tanga se restregaba provocativamente contra los pantalones de nylon.

—¡Sí, Naruto! —gritó ella—. ¡Ahora! —se apretó tan fuertemente contra su pecho, que el silbato que llevaba colgado al cuello se le clavó a Naruto en la piel—. Hazme el amor aquí, en la ducha. Estoy preparada.

Él se sorprendió de que su agresividad no la hubiera asustado en absoluto.

Pero a él sí lo asustaba.

Desesperado, agarró el silbato, se lo llevó a los labios y sopló.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando el viernes por la noche Naruto llevó a Hinata a casa de sus padres, no dijo nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Pero con un brazo la rodeaba posesivamente, y la miraba de un modo que la hacía sentirse una mujer íntegra. Estaba lista para escabullirse de la fiesta y volver a su casa para otra lección de sexo.

Desde el miércoles por la noche no había parado de pensar en él. Al demonio con el artículo; al demonio con el trabajo… Se había quedado en la cama contemplando el techo, recordando cada minuto que habían compartido… E imaginándose qué otras cartas tendría en la manga.

La gran cocina de los Uzumaki, atestada de familiares y amigos de Naruto, era un verdadero ejercicio ecléctico de amasijo decorativo.

Nada parecía encajar con el conjunto. Una pared estaba decorada con dibujos esparcidos de un alce, un oso y un salmón. Un tótem tallado a mano hacía la función de percha. Las estanterías y los rincones estaban llenos de baratijas y de fotos de Naruto y de Karin. Cortinas de guinga adornaban las ventanas, e imanes con formas picantes cubrían la puerta del frigorífico. En un alféizar había un jarrón de flores de plástico con la inscripción: _Dejad pasar la luz del sol_. Cada vez que alguien se acercaba, las flores se ponían a girar.

Hana se habría puesto pálida al ver todo aquello, y lo habría calificado como _«de una vulgaridad irreparable»._

Pero a Hinata le pareció encantador. Era un hogar de verdad, no un museo como el ático de sus padres en Manhattan o la casa de verano en Hamptons.

El olor a pan y a asado impregnaba el ambiente. Todo el mundo iba de un lado para otro, hablando a la vez y balanceando cuencos de estofado en las manos.

De fondo sonaba música _rock_. Minato llenaba las jarras de espumosa cerveza, y en la habitación contigua un grupo de jugadores de póquer se insultaban amistosamente los unos a los otros.

Hinata nunca había visto nada parecido en las fiestas de sus padres, donde se servían exóticas golosinas en bandejas de plata y se escuchaba música clásica.

Al principio se sintió acobardada ante tanto ruido. Pero cuando pensó en la reacción de desagrado que tendría su madre, se relajó y se unió a los demás. Estaba allí para conocer a la gente de Alaska, no para criticarlos.

Hasta entonces, no se había dado cuenta de lo crueles y esnobs que habían sido sus padres al encerrarla en una torre de marfil. Aquella revelación sirvió para que se acrecentara su deseo de abrirse al mundo.

Casi todos los invitados eran hombres. Hinata y Karin eran las únicas mujeres menores de treinta y cinco años, sin contar a Candy Kilstrom, esposa del disc-jockey, Liam, y embarazada de seis meses.

Hinata pronto se dio cuenta de que Gaara era el alma de la fiesta. Estaba siempre contando historias y chistes, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Itachi no paraba de moverse. Era rápido y diligente, y fue el primero en ayudar al padre de Naruto a recargar el barril de cerveza.

Sasuke era difícil de escrutar. Su tranquilidad atraía a Hinata, pero no hablaba mucho y prefería quedarse en un rincón observando a los demás con una sabía sonrisa. Hinata se dio cuenta de que cada vez que miraba a Karin, su sonrisa se esfumaba y sus oscuros ojos adquirían una expresión malhumorada. ¿Le desagradaría aquella mujer tan valiente, que siempre se atrevía a decir lo que pensaba?

A quien no se veía era al marido de Karin. Nadie había comentado su ausencia, pero Karin parecía de muy buen humor, y no paraba de reír y bromear con los hombres que la rodeaban. En una ocasión llevó a Hinata junto a los cuatro solteros, para hacerse una foto en grupo frente a la chimenea. Y a Hinata le encantó que Naruto le diera un beso en la mejilla justo cuando saltó el flash.

Estando sentada junto a Kushina en la cocina, lo miró y lo pilló observándola con aquellos ojos azules tan penetrantes. Él le hizo un guiño y a ella se le encogió el corazón.

_«¿Dónde has estado todos estos años?»_, la pregunta se le quedó grabada en la cabeza.

Tenía que ir con cuidado. Por muy maravilloso que fuera Naruto, sus sentimientos hacia él no podían trascender de lo físico. La atracción debía ser meramente sexual, aunque sentía curiosidad por sus diferencias.

Además, le gustaba el cambio que se había producido en ella desde que estaba a su lado.

En menos de una semana, había empezado a relajarse y a explorar esa parte de su personalidad que había permanecido oculta tantos años.

También estaba impresionada con la familia y los amigos de Naruto, y con la hospitalidad que mostraban a una desconocida de Nueva York.

Sí, tenía que ir con cuidado y no confundir la atracción con nada más. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño. O hacérselo a ella misma.

Naruto fue hacia ella, se inclinó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

El tacto y la cálida respiración en su oído bastaron para que Hinatase estremeciera.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió. El placer le latía en la entrepierna al sentir el roce de su barbilla.

—Somos una pandilla muy escandalosa —dijo él—. Apuesto a que no estás acostumbrada a esta clase de fiestas.

—Es algo distinto para mí —reconoció ella—. Pero es muy divertido.

—¿Te gustaría bailar?

—¿Con esta música?

—Eso tiene fácil arreglo.

—¿Y dónde lo haríamos?

—Observa —le hizo otro guiño y la puso en pie. Luego, tocó las palmas y se dirigió a los demás—. Escuchad todos, necesitamos una pista de baile y otro tipo de música.

Hinata observó estupefacta cómo los cuencos de sopa y las jarras de cerveza eran depositadas en el mostrador, y cómo media docena de hombres fornidos trasladaban a la cocina a los jugadores de póquer.

Luego apilaron los muebles contra la pared, y enrollaron la gruesa alfombra que cubría el brillante suelo de madera. Parecía que lo habían hecho cientos de veces.

Kushina se sentó al piano vertical que había en un rincón, y el Sasuke Uchiha sorprendió a Hinata sacando un violín de un estuche. Se situó junto al piano y pronto la melodía de _Cotton Eyed Joe_ llenó la estancia.

—¿Vamos?

Naruto le tendió la mano a Hinata. Algunas parejas ya estaban formando un círculo en la improvisada pista de baile.

Hinata había bailado en muchas fiestas con políticos, banqueros y corredores de Bolsa, vistiendo trajes de cinco mil dólares y bebiendo champán en copas de cristal. Pero nunca había bailado frente a la chimenea de una salita, vestida con unos vaqueros azules, jersey y botas. Tampoco había bebido nunca cerveza de barril ni había comido pan remojado en salsa.

Y nunca se había divertido tanto.

Después de la melodía inicial, Kushina y Sasuke tocaron _Achy Breaky Heart_. La interpretaron con una facilidad que hacía pensar que llevaban años haciéndolo. Todos los hombres parecían competir por bailar con Karin.

Hinata no conocía los pasos, de modo que tuvo que seguir los movimientos de Naruto, quien se movía con una agilidad asombrosa para un hombre de su tamaño.

Luego, tocaron _Tennessee Waltz_, y él la estrechó entre sus brazos y le hizo dar vueltas por la pista. Ella estaba tan ensimismada mirándolo a los ojos, que pasaron varios minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran la única pareja que bailaba.

Apenas oyó que el teléfono sonaba y que alguien gritaba el nombre de Karin. Estaba despierta en un sueño en el que no existía nada más que Naruto.

Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, y aspiró su olor a pino mientras escuchaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Él la apretó entre sus brazos, haciéndole saber que estaba a salvo.

Entonces, sin ninguna razón, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas. Estaba feliz, ¿por qué esa necesidad de llorar?

Desde niña le habían enseñado que lo más importante eran las apariencias, y que había que comportarse según la opinión de los demás. Los hijos de padres ricos y famosos estaban obligados a mantener una conducta distinta al resto de la población. Esa educación tan represiva sólo podía conducir al silencio y a la soledad.

Y ella quería escapar.

Había perdido mucho tiempo viviendo en esa isla de riqueza, en la que su única aspiración era complacer a los demás. Había gastado demasiadas energías en la lucha contra sus instintos naturales.

En aquellos momentos supo que su verdadero hogar estaba en los brazos de Naruto.

Alzó la vista y lo miró. Él le dedicó una sonrisa sensual que la hizo hervir de deseo. Entonces, sin ninguna advertencia, inclinó la cabeza y la besó a la vista de todos.

No fue un beso largo ni apasionado, sino deliciosamente tierno y suave.

—¿Qué os parece? —oyó que el viejo Jiraiya le susurraba a un grupo de hombres—. Naruto se ha buscado a una chica de ciudad hasta que aparezca su futura esposa.

Las palabras se le clavaron a Hinata en el corazón. A ella no podían verla como a una posible esposa. No importaba lo amables que fueran. Ella no era uno de ellos, y nunca lo sería.

¡Oh, Señor! ¿En qué estaba pensando? No pertenecía a aquel lugar. Sólo era una articulista de una famosa revista romántica que estaba de visita en Alaska.

Por eso su madre siempre le había advertido contra las muestras públicas de afecto. Por primera vez en su vida se había atrevido a soltarse el pelo, y allí estaban las consecuencias. Intentó separarse de Naruto, pero él se lo impidió.

—Necesito tomar el aire… —murmuró sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Hace demasiado calor aquí dentro.

—Te traeré el abrigo —ofreció él—. Daremos un paseo hasta el granero.

—Prefiero ir sola —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza.

—De eso nada, señorita. No puedo dejar que vayas tú sola.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó de mala manera.

—Hay lobos ahí fuera.

—Oye, he vivido entre lobos de dos patas. Creo que sabré manejar a la variedad peluda.

La música había cesado y todo el mundo los miraba. Hinata apretó la mandíbula y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Agarró su abrigo del tótem y salió al exterior.

No sabía por qué estaba tan angustiada. Sólo sabía que debía separarse de Naruto para poner en orden sus sentimientos.

Fuera hacía mucho frío. Empezó a temblar a pesar del grueso abrigo, los guantes y la gorra.

A unos cincuenta metros vio la luz del granero y corrió hacia allí. Al entrar vio a Karin sentada en una bala de heno. Estaba intentando encender un cigarrillo con temblorosos dedos, pero lo tiró en cuanto vio a Hinata.

—¡Oh! —exclamaron las dos a la vez, y se echaron a reír.

—Lo siento —dijo Hinata—. No quería invadir tu intimidad.

—No lo has hecho —respondió ella—. Me has salvado.

—¿Cómo?

—Dejé de fumar hace años, pero cuando estoy nerviosa siento la necesidad. Vine aquí a escondidas para darle un par de caladas a un cigarro que me dio Jiraiya. Me alegra que hayas aparecido a tiempo.

Karin esbozó una sonrisa.

—En ese caso me alegra haberte interrumpido.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Siéntate.

Se movió a un lado para hacerle sitio en la bala.

—¿Qué te ha puesto tan nerviosa para querer fumar? —le preguntó Hinata.

—El tobillo de mamá. Parece que habrá que operarla. No está sanando del modo esperado.

—Lo siento.

Hinata intuía que esa no era la verdadera razón. ¿Debería indagar, como buena periodista?

—Sí… Eso quiere decir que tendré que quedarme aquí todo el verano, y no soporto estar lejos de casa tanto tiempo.

—¿Por tu trabajo?

—Sí, por el trabajo —Karin se encogió de hombros, pero Hinata seguía pensando que había algo más—. Parece que tú y Naruto os lleváis muy bien —dijo, iluminándosele de repente el rostro.

—Nos gustamos.

—Es un gran hombre, y a ti te aprecio sinceramente, Hinata. Pero al ser una chica de ciudad, tengo que decirte algo si piensas ir en serio con mi hermano.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! No es nada serio. Naruto busca una esposa y yo soy una neoyorquina de pura cepa. No podría vivir en otra parte.

—Bien —Karin asintió—. Porque es posible sacar a un hombre de Alaska, pero es imposible sacar Alaska de un hombre.

—¿Así pasó con Suigetsu? —preguntó Hinata, intentando sofocar el desasosiego que le habían producido aquellas palabras.

—¿Suigetsu? —los ojos de Karin parecieron llenarse de dolor. ¿Estaría su matrimonio en problemas?—. ¡Oh, no! Suigetsu no es de Alaska. Vino aquí siendo un adolescente, cuando su padre se casó con la madre de Sasuke. Siempre ha sido de ciudad, lo cual debió de ser lo que me atrajo de él. Siempre estaba hablando de todos los sitios que quería visitar y de las cosas que quería hacer. Yo estaba desesperada por salir de Bear Creek, así que no tuvo problemas en convencerme.

—Y todo salió bien para los dos. Ambos conseguisteis lo que queríais.

—Sí —respondió con voz insegura—. Será mejor que vuelva —dijo poniéndose en pie—. Ha sido agradable charlar contigo, amiga.

Hinata la vio salir y se dio cuenta de que tenían en común algo más que su afinidad por las ciudades. A ninguna de las dos les gustaba expresar sus sentimientos. Y las dos se sentían solas.

—Todo el mundo a bailar —dijo Naruto pasando la vista por la habitación.

—No podemos —dijo alguien—. Se han ido dos preciosas mujeres.

—Estás fuera de lugar con esa chica de Nueva York —dijo Jiraiya riendo—. Tiene demasiada clase para ti. Más te valdría quedarte con las de tu especie.

Gaara se acercó y le dio a Naruto una palmada en el hombro.

—No le hagas caso… Ya sabes cómo le gusta provocar.

Naruto se retiró irritado a la cocina. Quería darle tiempo a Hinata, pero estaba demasiado inquieto. Tras cinco minutos de agobiante espera, no pudo soportar más y salió a buscarla.

El cielo nocturno estaba cubierto de nubes, y era imposible contemplar la Aurora Boreal. La única luz que se veía era la que salía del granero.

—¡Hinata! —gritó llevándose las manos a la boca.

Silencio.

¿Qué había pasado?, se preguntó. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

—¡Hinata! —llamó de nuevo, pero no hubo respuesta.

Sentía un extraño temor en el pecho. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? ¿Se habría caído en un agujero o sería algo peor?

Su traicionera imaginación lo torturó con un centenar de aterradoras posibilidades. En Alaska los inviernos eran peligrosos, y Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a sobrevivir.

Seguramente estaría en el granero, se dijo a sí mismo. Llegó a la puerta en pocas zancadas y la abrió de golpe. Los caballos y las vacas lo miraron sobresaltados.

Corrió sobre el suelo de cemento, examinando todos los recovecos. No había ni rastro de ella.

Volvió a salir, con el cuerpo empapado en sudor y un nudo en la garganta que casi le impedía respirar.

—¡Hinata! —gritó, lleno de pánico.

—Estoy aquí, Naruto —respondió ella en tono tranquilo.

Él miró en la dirección de la voz, y la vio sentada en su camioneta. Había bajado la ventanilla para llamarlo.

—Aquí estás… —dijo con una sonrisa de alivio cuando llegó a su lado.

Se sentó al volante y arrancó el motor para encender la calefacción.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada —respondió ella negando con la cabeza.

—Mentirosa —le sujetó una mano entre las suyas—. Lo estábamos pasando tan bien, y de repente te vas.

—En serio, Naruto, le estás dando más importancia de la que tiene.

—¿Te he ofendido con algo?

—No has sido tú —dijo ella con la vista fija en el parabrisas.

—¿Entonces qué ha sido?

Hinata se encogió de hombros. No había duda de que estaba dolida.

—Háblame, por favor —le pidió él.

—Oí que alguien hacía un comentario.

—¿Qué comentario?

—Fue el viejo Jiraiya —Hinata bajó la vista hasta sus manos—. Dijo que yo sólo era un pasatiempo hasta que encontraras a tu futura esposa.

—¿Y tú te lo creíste? —preguntó él con la respiración contenida.

—Sí. Estás buscando esposa, y yo no soy precisamente lo que pides en el anuncio.

Bajó la mirada.

—Mírame —le ordenó.

Ella alzó el mentón y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Te gustaría ser algo más que mi pasatiempo sexual? —le preguntó él, sin apenas esperanza de oír una respuesta afirmativa.

Hinata se echó a reír.

—Por supuesto que no. Somos polos opuestos. Tú estás listo para casarte, y yo acabo de salir de una mala relación. Tengo mucho que aprender antes de estar comprometida con un hombre —Naruto sintió que sus esperanzas se hundían tan rápidamente como habían surgido. Había sido demasiado optimista al desear una estrella—. El comentario de Jiraiya me ha hecho ver lo diferentes que somos.

—Cariño —le apretó la mano—, no dejes que los demás te influyan tanto.

—Para mí es muy difícil. Me educaron con la creencia de que la opinión de los demás es importante.

—Vas a tener que abandonar esa necesidad de complacer a todo el mundo —le pasó un dedo por la barbilla—. De otro modo, nunca te complacerás a ti misma.

—Lo sé.

—Nos ocuparemos de eso en nuestra próxima lección sexual. Está claro que es un problema profundamente arraigado. De hecho, creo que hemos dado con la razón que te impide tener orgasmos. Estás reprimida.

—Dígame, doctor… —dijo ella riendo—. ¿Tengo alguna esperanza?

—Siempre que tengas sentido del humor, habrá esperanza.

Pero a pesar de la risa,Naruto supo que en el fondo, Hinata temía no llegar nunca al orgasmo. Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Las mujeres frígidas no llevaban ligueros ni lencería negra. Ni viajaban cinco mil kilómetros para satisfacer su sexualidad. La admiraba más de lo que quería admitir, y estaba decidido a ayudarla.

La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza. Estaba fascinado por las sensaciones que sus negros cabellos y su fragancia femenina le producían, pero no entendía ninguna de ellas. Sólo comprendía el deseo.

El cuerpo entero lo impulsaba a unirse a ella. Quería estar en su interior, oír sus gritos de aliento, sentir sus muslos contra el miembro endurecido mientras la penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Y Hinata estaba tan ansiosa como él. Tenía los labios entreabiertos en anticipación y la respiración acelerada.

—¿Me deseas? —le susurró.

—Dímelo tú —respondió él, guiando su mano hasta la erección.

La besó, y se maravilló de que cada beso fuera como el primero. Era como precipitarse a un pozo sin fondo, envuelto en el más delicioso aroma y sabor.

Ella emitió gemidos ahogados de placer, y él estuvo a punto de vaciarse allí mismo. Se apartó entre roncos jadeos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Sólo que te deseo más de lo que nunca he deseado a una mujer. Te deseo tanto que llega a dolerme.

—¡Oh, Naruto! Yo también te deseo. Nunca imaginé que mi cuerpo pudiera albergar tanta pasión.

—Ni yo tampoco, cariño. Ni yo tampoco.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, ella se puso encima de él, y entrelazando los dedos en su pelo, empezó a darle suaves mordiscos en el cuello. Una intensa ola de calor lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Llévame a casa… —le susurró mientras lo mordisqueaba—. Llévame a casa y hazme el amor enseguida.

—No sabes cuánto me gustaría hacerlo.

—Entonces vámonos ya.

—No podemos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… Aún no estás preparada.


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION Y PUES SON TRES CAPITULOS NUEVAMENTE Y PREPARENSE QUE SOLO FALTAN DOS CAPITULOS PARA TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.**

**PD: LA HISTORIA ES DE LORI WILDE Y SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN.**

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

**Capítulo 11**

¿Qué había querido decir con que aún no estaba preparada? Si no le hacía pronto el amor, iba a estallar.

La había dejado en la puerta de la pensión con la promesa de recogerla a la noche siguiente. Pero eso no bastaba, Hinata quería más, sin pérdida de tiempo.

Miró la pantalla del ordenador portátil. Llevaba cuatro horas sin añadir nada a lo que había empezado a escribir: _«Durante el mes de Marzo, los gélidos vientos de Bear Creek limpian el aire de toda impureza…»_

Pero lo que no limpiaban eran los pensamientos impuros. De hecho, el frío parecía acentuar la lujuria. Y todo por culpa de Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata empezaba a pensar que estaba disfrutando con sus torturas.

¿Cuáles serían sus próximos planes?

Se sobresaltó al oír un golpe en la puerta de la habitación. Saltó de la cama, y al abrir vio a Naruto con una bolsa grande en la mano.

—Llegas muy pronto —dijo ella mirando su reloj.

—Lo sé. Quería pillarte desprevenida.

—Aún no estoy lista.

Señaló su camiseta y sus zapatillas.

—No vamos a ninguna parte.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. He decidido traer aquí la fiesta.

—¡Oh! —echó una mirada sospechosa a la bolsa—. ¿Qué hay dentro?

—Ya sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato.

—Sí, pero la satisfacción lo resucitó.

—Precisamente —entró y ella cerró la puerta a su paso—. ¡Ah! —dejó la bolsa sobre la cómoda y se dirigió hacia el ordenador—. Veo que estás trabajando en el artículo. ¿Te interrumpo?

—En absoluto. Ya he acabado por hoy.

Se apresuró a cerrar el portátil. No quería que viera lo poco que había escrito.

—¿No deberías guardarlo antes de cerrar?

¿Guardar una sola frase?, pensó ella con desdén.

—Ya lo he hecho.

Se acercó a la bolsa para mirar el contenido, pero Naruto fue más rápido.

—Ah, ah, nada de mirar —dijo poniendo una mano encima.

—Me estás volviendo loca con tus jueguecitos, ¿sabes? —dijo, y entonces, en un gesto impensable en un Hyuga, le sacó la lengua.

Naruto soltó una carcajada, y ella se sintió exultante de alegría.

—Será mejor que tengas cuidado con esa lengua —le advirtió él—. Se me ocurren algunas ideas con ella…

—Palabras, palabras… —lo retó ella—. Sólo eres un charlatán. Anoche tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste.

—Por eso he venido. Para compensarlo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó esperanzada.

¿Harían el amor esa noche?

—La verdadera razón por la que he venido es porque las habitaciones de la pensión están equipadas con esas inmensas bañeras de burbujas.

—¿Y?

Naruto no respondió, pero sacó de la bolsa un frasco de sales de baño y un paquete de velas flotantes.

Hinata sonrió. ¿Tan romántico era ese hombre?

—Voy a llenar la bañera —dijo él—. Mientras, ponte la bata y recógete el pelo.

Entró en el cuarto de baño, y Hinata oyó el ruido del agua al caer. Rápidamente se desnudó, se puso la bata y se sujetó el pelo con dos pasadores.

Cuando entro en el baño, los espejos ya estaban empañados por el vapor.

A Naruto se le aceleró el pulso al verla aparecer. Un lado de la bata se le había deslizado por el hombro, dejando ver la esbelta clavícula y una porción de exquisita piel blanca. A punto estuvo de dejar caer el frasco de sales.

¡Dios, qué hermosa era…!

Tragó saliva cuando se acercó a él y retrocedió todo lo que pudo, hasta que chocó con un toallero. Entonces, ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó suavemente en los labios antes de plantar los talones en el suelo.

¡Oh, cielos…!

Le rozó el cuello, y él tuvo que esforzarse para no ceder a la tentación y poseerla sobre el suelo del baño. Lo estaba torturando igual que había estado haciendo él, y estaba indefenso ante ella.

La besó en la oreja, y le pasó la lengua por la cicatriz que llegaba hasta la mandíbula.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esta cicatriz?

—¿Qué importa?

—A mí sí me importa… —susurró él—. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Porque eres muy interesante —ella soltó un bufido de desprecio—. ¿No vas a decírmelo?

—No hay mucho que decir —apartó la mirada y se encogió de hombros—. Ocurrió la única vez en que mi madre me permitió jugar con los hijos de la criada. Me pasé semanas suplicándole que me dejara unirme a ellos. Estábamos corriendo por el jardín, y entonces yo resbalé y me golpeé contra una estatua de piedra —se llevó una mano a la cicatriz—. Tuvieron que ponerme seis puntos.

—¿Y tu madre no volvió a dejarte jugar con esos niños?

—Fue mi último día de juegos. Mi madre dijo que los hijos de la criada eran unos malvados y que me habían mutilado para toda la vida.

—Me encanta tu cicatriz —dijo él con vehemencia.

—Mi madre todavía insiste en que me someta a una operación de cirugía plástica. Pero es una marca muy pequeña, y además, me siento orgullosa de mi única herida de guerra.

—Odio decir esto, cariño, pero tu madre…

Dejó la frase sin terminar y negó con la cabeza. No quería insultar a su madre, pero mientras más sabía acerca de la familia de Hinata, más comprendía las razones de su represión.

—Shhh… No hablemos más —dijo ella.

Se desató el cinturón, y lo siguiente que vio Naruto fue la bata a sus pies.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Y señaló la bañera.

Hinata se apartó un mechón de la cara y lo miró a los ojos. No había duda de que le gustaba su cuerpo, a juzgar por su mirada de aprobación… Y por el gemido ronco que se le escapó.

De repente fue consciente de algo. Las mujeres Hyuga no se paseaban desnudas ante la vista de un hombre al que apenas conocían.

Pero por encima de la duda, predominaba el deseo de hacer lo contrario que una Hyuga. ¿Acaso quería acabar como su madre, su abuela, sus tías y sus primas? Mujeres superficiales que toleraban la infidelidad de sus maridos y que ocultaban la frustración sexual tras el despilfarro y la cirugía plástica. Ninguna de ellas tenía un trabajo de verdad ni expresaba deseos ocultos. Sus únicas preocupaciones eran la última moda de otoño, la redecoración del dormitorio, o a cuántas personas invitarían al cóctel de verano.

Alzó la cabeza, dispuesta a superar sus barreras, y vio que Naruto tenía una mueca de dolor. Bajó la vista y descubrió la causa de su incomodidad: La erección pugnaba por salir de sus pantalones.

Sus alucinados ojos le recorrían el cuerpo, desde los hombros hasta los pechos, el vientre y más abajo… Al triángulo entre los muslos.

Hinata se estremeció. Nunca se había sentido tan expuesta, ni siquiera en la sauna, donde la corbata le había impedido ver la reacción corporal de Naruto. Pero en esos momentos podía leer en su rostro los pensamientos eróticos, y se ruborizó de la cabeza a los pies ante el calor de su mirada.

La hacía sentirse especial, aunque no tenía por qué ser así. Naruto era un hombre que apreciaba a las mujeres, con aquellas encantadoras sonrisas y aquel baño romántico con burbujas y velas.

Como era natural, Hinata había tenido otros admiradores, pero al no estar sexualmente interesada en ellos, no se había creído sus halagos. Se imaginaba que al igual que Sai, sólo la deseaban por su riqueza y su fama.

Pero Naruto era distinto. La veía como una mujer de verdad, sin importarle su familia ni su fortuna.

Y era paradójico que el hombre que más la atraía fuera el único a quien no podría tener.

No, no podía detenerse en esos pensamientos. Estaba allí para descubrir su sexualidad, y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Se abandonaría por completo a lo que Naruto le ofreciera, y no aspiraría a más. Aquel hombre la había hecho despertar, y por eso siempre le estaría agradecida.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él con la ceja arqueada—. ¿Vas a meterte en la bañera o no?

Desde luego que sí…

Con mucho tiento, se metió en la bañera y se sumergió en el agua burbujeante. Un gemido de placer se le escapó de los labios, y sus músculos pronto se relajaron con el calor y la espuma. Era como estar cubierta de mantequilla licuada. Caliente, espesa y pecaminosamente deliciosa.

—Buena chica… —murmuró él, arrodillándose junto a la bañera—. El objetivo aquí es que te relajes por completo.

—Estoy en ello.

—Cierra los ojos.

Ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa y dejó que los párpados se le cerraran. Entonces sintió la mano de Naruto en sus dedos, y cómo le masajeaba los nudillos.

No sabía qué podía esperar. Con Naruto todo era una maravillosa sorpresa. Entonces, él deslizó los dedos hacia la muñeca y le acarició delicadamente el antebrazo.

—No —pidió ella, alarmada ante la sensación tan intensa—. Es demasiado…

—Shhh…

La hizo callar y siguió acariciándola. A los pocos segundos pasó el hormigueo y Hinata empezó a disfrutar.

Después de masajearle los dos brazos, se dedicó a los pies.

—¡Oooh! —suspiró ella cuando sintió el tacto de sus dedos en las plantas.

El masaje parecía durar una eternidad, pero cuando Hinata pensó que iba a quedarse dormida, él subió las manos por las pantorrillas y ejerció una presión que la hizo gemir. Cuando sus dedos tocaron la zona erógena tras las rodillas, ella estuvo a punto de deshacerse de placer.

Esperó que su mano subiera por los muslos y más arriba, pero él la decepcionó deteniéndose allí.

Abrió un ojo y lo vio llenando una esponja de jabón con olor a vainilla. El dulce aroma impregnó el vaporoso ambiente.

Le pasó la esponja por los hombros y sobre los pechos. Hinata aguantó la respiración al sentir cómo se le endurecían los pezones. Luego, él le enjabonó el vientre y los muslos, pero tuvo cuidado de evitar la parte que ella más deseaba que tocase.

Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pensó Hinata. Cambió de posición y separó las piernas, con la esperanza de que la tentación lo hiciera avanzar. El agua se derramó por el borde de la bañera y le mojó la camisa. Ella lo miró y sonrió al comprobar que tenía los pezones tan duros como los suyos.

—Calma, cariño —dijo él con voz ronca—. Tenemos muchas horas por delante.

—No podré aguantar así mucho tiempo, Naruto.

—¡Oh, nena! Tan sólo acabamos de empezar.

Cerró el grifo, encendió las velitas y las dejó flotando en el agua. Hinata aspiró un estimulante olor a jazmín, madreselva y lavanda.

Entonces él se levantó, apagó las luces, volvió a sentarse y la tomó de las manos.

—Ahora, observa las velas, respira hondo y concéntrate en tu cuerpo durante unos minutos —ella lo miró sorprendida—. Adelante. Hazlo.

Hinata volvió a cerrar los ojos, se recostó en la bañera y respiró profundamente. No era, ni mucho menos, la primera vez que intentaba una técnica de relajación, pero nunca le habían servido de nada. En las clases de yoga le era imposible relajarse en compañía de otros.

Pero en aquellos momentos, y por primera vez en su vida, sintió que su cuerpo flotaba como si estuviera en una nube, y al mismo tiempo se sentía pesada y pegada a la bañera. Era una experiencia insólita.

—Eso es… —le susurró él como si supiera lo que sentía—. Concéntrate en tu barriga —ella hizo lo que le pedía—. Mientras respiras, imagina una cálida luz en tu plexo solar, que se va extendiendo gradualmente.

¿Cómo podía saber tanto de esas cosas un hombre que vivía en el confín del mundo?

No se lo preguntó porque se suponía que debía concentrarse. Pero le resultaba muy difícil fijar su atención en algo que no fuera el olor masculino.

Entonces de repente, visualizó una luz que se encendía en su barriga. Era pequeña y caliente, y se imaginó que el calor se propagaba por todo su cuerpo y que se arremolinaba en su ingle.

Y sintió tanto calor que no pudo soportarlo más. Abrió los ojos y vio que Naruto la contemplaba a la luz de las velas.

—Es impresionante, ¿verdad?

Ella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Hora de salir. Tus dedos están arrugándose.

Se puso en pie, agarró una toalla y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a salir. Ella aceptó la mano, cuyo contacto la sobrecogió, y dejó que la envolviera con la toalla y la secara.

Sus atentos cuidados le recordaron a Marie, la niñera que tuvo de pequeña. Después de cada baño, Marie la rociaba con polvos de talco, le ponía el pijama y la llevaba a la cama para leerle un cuento. De vez en cuando, Hana entraba en la habitación para desearle buenas noches, pero nunca la abrazaba ni la besaba en la mejilla como Marie. Nunca se arriesgaba a estropearse el maquillaje o el peinado.

Hinata dejó escapar el aire y apartó los melancólicos recuerdos. No era el lugar ni el momento para ponerse nostálgica.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Naruto.

—Muy bien —respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

Cuando terminó de secarla, la tomó de la mano y la llevó al dormitorio.

—Acuéstate bocabajo.

—Me siento un poco culpable —dijo ella—. Estás haciendo mucho por mí, pero yo por ti no he hecho nada.

—Calla. Ya llegará mi turno. Esta noche es sólo para ti.

Ella se acostó como le había dicho y presionó la cara contra la almohada. Por su parte, Naruto se sentó a su lado en la cama, que crujió bajo su peso. Entonces empezó a acariciarle la espalda con sus manos, cálidas y empapadas de aceite. Bajó en círculos por la columna hasta llegar a las nalgas, donde intensificó las caricias.

Hinata se sentía más húmeda y _sexy_ por momentos. Desesperada por conseguirlo todo de aquel hombre, intentó girarse.

Pero él se lo impidió con suavidad.

—Aún no.

—Maldito seas —masculló ella.

—¿Qué forma de hablar es esa? —preguntó él riendo—. Dentro de poco me lo estarás agradeciendo.

—Estás condenadamente seguro de ti mismo, ¿verdad? —dijo ella entre dientes.

—Ni te imaginas cuánto.

Sus caricias se hicieron más largas, pero no cesaron. Le masajeó la espalda hasta que Hinata sintió que se derretía sobre las sábanas.

—Date la vuelta.

Ella obedeció, aunque apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse.

Él empezó por su cuello, presionando suavemente en la garganta y en la unión de las clavículas. Una corriente de frío y calor la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

Contuvo la respiración mientras sentía la incursión de una mano desde la cadera hasta el pecho, que la masajeaba con movimientos tiernos y rítmicos haciéndola retorcerse aún más.

Cuando le apretó el pezón entre los dedos, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar. Entonces, él se inclinó y pasó la lengua por aquella punta insaciable.

La respiración de Hinata tan sólo era una débil secuencia de jadeos.

Las manos subían y bajaban, se abrían y se cerraban, sujetaban y soltaban… Hasta que finalmente, los dedos se deslizaron hasta su ombligo.

—No —dijo ella sin aliento—. Tengo cosquillas.

—Eso quiere decir que tienes acumulada una gran cantidad de energía sexual. Tenemos que liberarla. Deja que fluya por todo el cuerpo.

Presionó los labios contra el ombligo, y la sensación fue increíblemente erótica.

—No te muevas —le dijo él—. Y mantén los ojos cerrados.

Ella obedeció y sintió que él se levantaba. Oyó el ruido de un tarro al abrirse, y abrió un ojo para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

—No mires.

—¿Qué haces?

—Fingir que soy Miguel Ángel. Siempre he querido pintar una obra maestra.

—¿Qué?

—Calla —le ordenó, y ella sintió el tacto de un pincel contra los surcos de su frente.

Cada zona por donde pasaba el pincel ardía en llamas. Cejas, párpados, mejillas, nariz, labios… Luego las dos orejas, y después la mandíbula. Naruto retiró el pincel y cuando lo volvió a aplicar estaba cálido y húmedo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella.

—Abre la boca.

Lo hizo y él le puso algo en la punta de la lengua.

—Mmm… Pintura de chocolate.

—Muy bien.

Con hábiles trazos pintó una amplia raya desde los pechos hasta la barriga. Hinata vibró de placer, y él dibujó algo alrededor del ombligo.

—¿Qué he dibujado? —le preguntó.

—Un corazón —respondió ella.

—¿Y esto?

Dibujó unas letras.

—Mi nombre.

Él cambió el pincel por otro más pequeño y lo pasó alrededor de los pezones.

—Eso es… —susurró triunfante—. Me encantan cómo relucen cuando son el centro de atención —volvió a las rodillas y las separó—. Allá vamos. Voy a usar el pincel más pequeño.

—¿Qué…? —empezó a preguntar, pero no pudo seguir.

Naruto posó las manos sobre sus muslos y empezó a manejar el diminuto pincel con tanta destreza como el mismo Miguel Ángel. Separó los pliegues que protegían su palpitante feminidad, y con la fina punta le acarició el clítoris.

Fue como recibir una descarga eléctrica. Tomó una profunda inspiración, elevó las caderas, se retorció contra el pincel, y soltó un intenso gemido de placer.

—Sí, nena, eso es… —Siguió moviendo el pincel hasta que cubrió el sexo y los alrededores de chocolate caliente—. Y ahora… Voy a lamerte.

Inclinó la cabeza y empezó a lamerla por la cara interna de los muslos, muy cerca del sitio que ella más ansiaba. Estaba harta de aquel tormento. Lo único que quería era llenarse con su endurecido miembro viril. Estaba preparada, increíblemente húmeda, sintiendo cómo el orgasmo crecía en su interior.

Agitó la cabeza como una yegua impaciente y se arqueó contra su boca. Quería más, necesitaba más. Tenía los nervios a punto de estallar. Se desplegó ante aquella lengua divina, como un capullo de rosa abriéndose al sol. Pero él seguía siendo endiabladamente lento. El contraste era asombroso. Era como estar a la vez en el Cielo y en el Infierno.

—¡Tómame, Naruto! —le suplicó—. Hazme el amor. Penétrame. Te deseo.

Pero él ignoró sus ruegos y siguió lamiéndola suavemente.

Poco a poco se acercó al punto culminante. Movió la lengua en círculos y ella se arqueó aún más.

Y entonces la lengua llegó al clítoris, mientras los dedos acariciaban la parte inferior.

Ella gritó, como si se hubiera caído a un caldero de aceite hirviendo.

Una ola ardiente la sacudió por completo. El calor era abrasador, llameante; un caudal de tórridas sensaciones que la envolvían, la alienaban y la enloquecían.

Naruto le había robado el cuerpo y el alma.

Intentó decir algo, pero no pudo articular palabra. Los oídos le zumbaban con un solo pensamiento: _«Sí, sí, sí…»._

De modo que de eso se trataba. Por eso la gente ensalzaba el sexo. Era como estar sujeta por las uñas al borde de un precipicio.

Su interior ardía en lujuriosas llamas de pasión, como si ella fuera la Aurora Boreal y la lengua de Naruto produjera las descargas eléctricas que la hacían brillar.

Se giraba y retorcía; se encogía y se estiraba…

_«Haz que ocurra»_, suplicó en silencio, tambaleándose al filo del abismo mágico. La lengua la subía a la cima a velocidad vertiginosa.

Se agarró el pelo con las manos y se preparó con el aliento contenido para la inminente caída. Sólo unos segundos la separaban del éxtasis. Al fin. Después de veintisiete años. Al fin…

Y entonces, justo antes de que alcanzara el orgasmo, él se detuvo.

**EL QUE SIGUE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

—No… —susurró ella—. No… No puedes pararte ahora.

Naruto la miró y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¡Cuánto la deseaba! Si supiera lo difícil que para él era detenerse, cuando lo que más deseaba en el mundo era deslizarse en su interior y quedarse allí…

Hinata se apoyó sobre los codos. Sacó la lengua y le lamió el cuello.

—Por favor… —los ojos todavía le ardían de lujuria—. Por favor.

A Naruto le faltó muy poco para perder el control y poseerla por completo, pero su férrea determinación lo hizo concentrarse en su objetivo.

—Una noche más, cariño —le dijo al oído—. Sólo una noche más. Confía en mí.

Hinata gimió y se apretó contra él.

—Naruto, esto es un castigo muy cruel.

—Lo sé, nena, lo sé —le acarició suavemente la cabeza—. Pero es por tu bien. Mañana por la noche, en mi casa. Te lo prometo.

Pero ¿podría cumplir su promesa? Hinata había estado al borde del orgasmo. ¿Y si no podía ir más allá? El miedo a defraudarla se le clavó en el corazón. ¡Dios, cuánto deseaba ser él quien la hiciera feliz!

Por eso no podía rendirse a aquellos ojos suplicantes ni a sus propias hormonas. Por eso tenían que esperar una noche más. Todo tenía que ser perfecto. Al día siguiente superaría todos los obstáculos, sacaría su arsenal y emplearía todos sus trucos. Iba a asegurarse de que le daba la experiencia sexual de su vida. Ella se llevaría a Nueva York un recuerdo imborrable de Alaska.

Por alguna razón, sintió un vacío al pensar en su marcha. Había sabido desde el principio que aquello no podía ser una relación duradera, pero apenas había tenido tiempo para conocerla como él quería.

—¿Naruto? —ella alargó un brazo y le pasó un dedo por los labios—. ¿Qué ocurre?

¡Oh! Sólo que tenía a un ángel en sus brazos y que muy pronto tendría que dejarla marchar. Y temía que la culminación de su acercamiento sexual dificultara aún más aceptar la realidad.

Pero no podía decepcionarla, aunque para ello tuviera que sufrir él mismo. Hinata merecía el sacrifico. Tenía que darle todo lo que tenía.

—Nada —respondió con una sonrisa. No tenía sentido torturarse por algo inevitable—. Sólo pensaba en mañana por la noche.

—No puedo esperar a ver lo que me has preparado… —susurró acurrucándose contra él.

¡Oh, Dios…! ¿Cómo iba a darle lo que necesitaba sin enamorarse al mismo tiempo?

—Bésame otra vez —le dijo ella—. Bésame tan sólo.

Aquel hombre era tan poderoso y a la vez tan tierno… Era capaz de mantener el control, aunque por dentro estuviese ardiendo de deseo.

Se tumbaron de costado, y él le exploró la boca con su lengua.

De pronto, Hinata tuvo una visión, tan clara como si la tuviera delante. Vio a Naruto con un bebé en brazos, mirándolo cariñosamente mientras lo acunaba. Sus manos eran más grandes que la cabecita del recién nacido. El contraste era admirable.

Sería un padre maravilloso.

Abrió los ojos y lo vio observándola. ¿Por qué se lo imaginaba como padre? ¿Por qué pensaba en bebés? Mientras estuvo con Sai, apenas había pensado en esas cosas.

Sí, había supuesto que algún día querría ser madre, pero su relación con Sai era tan vulgar, que no perdía el tiempo en fantasías inútiles. Pero en esos momentos, el sentimiento maternal la había invadido por sorpresa, sumiéndola en un mar de confusión.

No podía tener a Naruto, ni podría ser la clase de esposa que él necesitaba. ¿Por qué soñar despierta con darle hijos? Se apartó, asustada por la idea.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

Aunque ella intentó recuperar el famoso control de los Hyuga, falló miserablemente.

No podía ocultar sus sentimientos bajo una máscara, y mucho menos reprimirlos.

—Dime, cariño —le dijo masajeándole el hombro—. ¿He hecho algo malo?

Entonces, Hinata perdió el control por completo y empezó a llorar.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Naruto se sentó, alarmado, y la estrechó contra su pecho—Háblame.

—Nada —negó con la cabeza—. Sólo que ningún hombre me había tratado con tanta ternura.

—Bueno, cariño, parece que tu suerte ha cambiado.

La apretó con más fuerza.

La preocupación por ella y otra emoción a la que no supo poner nombre, lo azotaron por dentro. Estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo especial que era, cuando sonó el móvil de emergencias.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO:::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

Se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el fuego. Hinata tenía el corazón desbocado. Naruto había accedido a que lo acompañara como periodista, con la promesa de que se mantendría apartada.

Él agarraba fuertemente el volante, con la vista fija en la carretera helada. A través de la radio del coche, había llamado a los otros bomberos, y lo habían informado de que la casa de Millie Peterson estaba ardiendo.

Millie era una viuda de ochenta y cinco años que vivía en las afueras de Bear Creek. La edad la había vuelto muy despistada, por lo que quizá hubiera olvidado apagar la hornilla antes de acostarse. Naruto aceleró y tomó una curva demasiado rápido, Hinata se agarró a la manija de la puerta y rezó por que la anciana estuviera bien.

Se detuvieron frente a una pequeña casa de dos plantas, justo cuando llegaban Sasuke, Gaara, Itachi y otros dos hombres. Las llamas anaranjadas salían por el techo, y el olor a humo consumía el aire. Naruto bajó de un salto de la camioneta.

Hinata también salió y observó cómo se preparaba rápida y metódicamente para apagar el fuego. Ella también necesitaba ayudar para no preocuparse del peligro que corrían los chicos. Entonces miró alrededor, y vio a una anciana de pie en el jardín.

—¿Millie? —llamó acercándose.

La anciana señora vestida con una bata, estaba temblando. Tenía las gafas torcidas sobre su arrugado rostro. Hinata se quitó el abrigo y se lo pasó por los hombros.

—¡Doodles! —gritó Millie—. Mi perrito. Está dentro.

—Se lo diré a los bomberos —dijo Hinata y corrió hacia Naruto, quien estaba sacando un hacha del camión—. ¡Naruto! El perro de Millie está dentro.

Naruto miró hacia la casa. Las llamas eran más altas. Sasuke lo agarró por el brazo.

—No entres. La casa está a punto de derrumbarse.

—¡Doodles! —chilló Millie.

—Voy a intentarlo —dijo Naruto—. Millie moriría de pena si algo le ocurre al perro.

—Naruto —dijo Hinata con voz temblorosa—, te lo suplico, ten cuidado…

—Tranquila, cariño. Volveré enseguida —se inclinó y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios—. Lo prometo.

Mientras Gaara y Sasuke dirigían la manguera hacia la casa, él cargó contra la puerta delantera.

A Hinata se le encogió el corazón y se quedó inmóvil.

—Tengo miedo —dijo Millie.

—Yo también —confesó ella, sorprendida de que le resultara tan fácil expresar sus temores.

En Nueva York nunca se hubiera sentido cómoda abrazando a una anciana asustada que no conocía.

Las dos se quedaron abrazadas, esperando durante lo que parecía una eternidad. Mientras tanto fueron llegando más coches, y pronto se congregó una multitud frente a la casa. Todo el pueblo había acudido, y todos corrían de un lado para otro ayudando como podían. Alguien arropó a las dos mujeres con una manta.

Hinata se volvió y vio a Karin, con una expresión de angustia. Asintió en agradecimiento. Karin le tomó la mano y se la apretó. A Hinata se le hizo un nudo de emoción en la garganta.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba entre amigos. Amigos de verdad.

Y entonces sintió que formaba parte de Alaska, de la comunidad, de la familia de Naruto… Pero Naruto tendría que haber salido ya, pensó con miedo. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Voy a buscarlo —dijo Gaara, y justo en ese momento una sombra apareció en la puerta.

Naruto.

Con Doodles en brazos.

Millie corrió hacia él y tomó a su perrito, y Hinata abrazó a su hombre cubierto de cenizas, ajena al revuelo que los rodeaba.

Él la levantó y ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas.

—Estás a salvo… —le susurró.

—Te dije que volvería. Y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

—Tenía tanto miedo de no volverte a ver…

—¿De verdad?

—Pues claro, grandísimo tonto.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué es esto?

Las lágrimas le caían a Hinata por las mejillas, y no se dio cuenta hasta que él se las secó con un beso.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo::::::::: :::::::::::::::::**

Aquella noche era la noche.

Eran las seis en punto del domingo cuando Hinata aparcó el viejo coche de los padres de Naruto, y caminó por la pasarela helada. El olor a madera quemada llenaba el aire, y la nieve crujía bajo los pies.

Al fin, al fin, al fin, canturreaba mentalmente. Aquella noche era la noche.

Bajo el abrigo llevaba un vestido rojo de seda, medias diáfanas rojas, un liguero rojo y zapatos rojos de tacón alto. El gélido viento hacía que sus piernas se helaran como polos. Alaska en invierno no era lugar para la ropa sensual.

Pero el conjunto la hacía sentirse poderosamente femenina. Era su regalo para Naruto, y no se le hubiera ocurrido llevar otra cosa.

Naruto abrió y la hizo pasar.

Ella lo miró y se le aceleró el corazón al contemplar su perfil. Era tan varonil, tan arrebatadoramente masculino… Se moría de ganas por verlo desnudo.

—Siéntate —le dijo él.

Le quitó el abrigo y fue a colgarlo, antes de sentarse a su lado.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio frente a la chimenea. Al cabo de un minuto, ambos se echaron a reír.

—Tus pies están muy pálidos —dijo él—. Dámelos.

Hinata elevó las piernas y le puso los pies en el regazo. Él le quitó los zapatos y empezó a masajearla con sus cálidos dedos.

—Te dije que te pusieras ropa de abrigo. Pero como estás endiabladamente _sexy_ con ese conjunto, no diré ni una palabra.

Ella se rió, encantada por el halago. Naruto la hacía sentirse como una seductora vampiresa.

—¿Tienes hambre? La cena está en el horno, así que podemos comer ahora o más tarde.

—Sigue con el masaje —pidió ella.

Era sorprendente cómo se relajaba con él.

Él continuó masajeándole las plantas y los dedos de los pies, y luego los tobillos y las pantorrillas.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Delicioso.

—¿Y esto?

—¡Ooh…! Eres peor que el diablo.

—A tu servicio, angelito —le dijo con una voz cargada de sensualidad que la hizo estremecerse—. Tienes unas piernas formidables.

—Y tú unas manos muy expertas. Parecen estar hechas de seda.

—Lo primero que me llamó la atención de ti fueron tus piernas. Ya sabes, en el avión.

—¿En serio?

Abrió los ojos y lo miró al resplandor de la chimenea.

—Así es. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué lo fue lo primero en que te fijaste?

—La forma en que mirabas mis piernas.

—No bromees.

—¿Cómo no iba a darme cuenta? Los ojos se te salían de las órbitas.

—No sabía que me estuvieras prestando tanta atención.

—Es imposible no prestarte atención, Naruto Uzumaki.

Las manos le acariciaban las rodillas y seguían subiendo. Entonces, Hinata se sintió como si una poción mágica la hubiera arrastrado a otra fantasía erótica.

_«Ella y Naruto son dos nobles rusos que viajan en trineo por los parajes nevados de Siberia. Sus gruesos abrigos de pieles los protegen del duro frío invernal._

_De repente un grupo de bandidos les corta el paso y los hacen bajar del trineo._

—_Desnudadlos —ordena el cabecilla, y sus secuaces les quitan las ropas._

_Ahora, no les queda otra opción que morir congelados._

_Pero a pesar de sus risas y burlas, a los bandidos les queda algo de piedad, y antes de irse les arrojan una manta._

_Los dos se cubren y avanzan tambaleándose hacia una cabaña de troncos que hay en el lindero del bosque._

_Una vez dentro, él enciende la chimenea y ella cae dormida en sus brazos._

_Cuando despierta, lo encuentra restregándole la manta de piel entre las piernas. Entonces, la agarra por la cintura, la tumba bocabajo y la penetra de espaldas, mientras con la mano la frota por delante._

_Mientras ella sucumbe al orgasmo, oye que en el exterior se ha levantado una fuerte tormenta. Sabe que pasaran días antes de que puedan rescatarlos…»._

—Déjame participar en tu fantasía… —le susurró Naruto—. Cuéntame qué estás pensando.

Hinata abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que la mano de Naruto estaba muy cerca de su zona más erógena.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—No me mientas, Hinata. No se te da bien —alargó un brazo y le tocó la mejilla—. Estabas teniendo una fantasía erótica.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, asombrada de sus dotes de deducción.

—Llevas tanto tiempo reprimiendo tu sexualidad que es normal que tengas fantasías. Cuéntamelas para que las hagamos realidad.

Ella dudó. Nunca le había revelado a nadie sus pensamientos íntimos.

—Confía en mí —la incitó—. Déjame disfrutar de ellas contigo.

Hinata guardó silencio por un largo rato.

—Bloqueados por la nieve… —murmuró—. En la tundra siberiana. Somos dos nobles a quienes han asaltado en el camino. Nos han robado la ropa, y sólo nos han dejado una manta de piel. Entonces encontramos una cabaña en el borde del bosque.

—Espera un momento… —se levantó y volvió con un lujoso abrigo de marta, una botella de vino y dos copas—. Este abrigo perteneció a mi abuela, antes de que las pieles fueran políticamente incorrectas —llenó las copas y extendió el abrigo sobre la alfombra—. Túmbate.

Hinata obedeció y soltó un gemido al sentir el lujoso tacto. Restregó el cuerpo contra la piel como si fuera una gatita acurrucándose junto a su madre.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo él—. Me he equivocado con la seducción.

—¿Y eso?

—He estado haciéndote lo que creía que te haría responder.

—A mí me parece que has hecho un buen trabajo.

—No, lo que tú necesitas es aprender lo que te excita; aprender a controlar tu cuerpo antes de entregarte a mí —se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a su lado—. Vamos a quitarte este vestido.

Con deliciosa lentitud, le desabrochó el vestido y se lo deslizó por la cabeza. Lo siguiente fue la ropa interior. Le quitó el sujetador y lo tiró a un rincón. Un segundo más tarde le siguió el tanga rojo. Por suerte, estaban lo bastante cerca de la chimenea.

—Dame la mano —ella lo hizo y él se la puso en la barriga—. Y ahora tócate a ti misma.

—¿Qué?

—Hazlo.

—¿Mientras tú miras?

—Sí.

—Me siento ridícula.

—Deja de pensar eso. Eres cualquier cosa menos ridícula. Toma un poco de vino —le llevó la copa a los labios, y ella tomó obediente un sorbo—. Buena chica. Ahora cierra los ojos y deja que tus dedos se muevan libremente. Piensa que estás sola.

Hinata se pasó los dedos por los pechos. Al principio se sentía avergonzada, pero mientras más se tocaba, más gemidos de aprobación oía en Naruto. Le encantaba oír cómo lo excitaba. Se tumbó sobre el abrigo y se apretó los pezones, que al instante se endurecieron. Un cálido hormigueo se extendió por el vientre y por los muslos, y ella siguió la sensación con las manos.

Podía oír la respiración entrecortada de Naruto, y eso la animaba a seguir. Entonces se atrevió a deslizar un dedo en su interior. La sensación fue maravillosa, pero le supo a poco. Quería ver a Naruto. Abrió los ojos… Y se quedó alucinada al verlo desnudo y erecto.

Naruto nunca había visto a una mujer dándose placer, y se estaba volviendo loco.

—Ayúdame… —susurró ella—. No quiero hacerlo sola.

¡Sí! Él se tumbó a su lado y empezó a besarla y a acariciarla lentamente. Cuando se aventuró a las proximidades de su delicada abertura oyó que su respiración vacilaba.

Despacio, se dijo a sí mismo. Despacio. Agachó la cabeza y la humedeció con la lengua. Al apartarse, ella gimió.

Entonces usó los lubricantes que había comprado. Se mojó los dedos con gel y le acarició el sexo, separando los bordes con mucho cuidado. Poco a poco fue intensificando la presión y la velocidad, mientras movía los dedos en círculos alrededor del clítoris. Buscaba la combinación perfecta que la hiciera subir al Cielo.

Por ello no podía dejar que sus membranas se secaran. Tenía que asegurarse de que la entrada permaneciera húmeda y resbaladiza, por lo que deslizó los dedos en sus cálidos recovecos y extrajo un reguero de flujo femenino.

—No quiero hacerte daño… —le susurró—. Ni bajarte la excitación. Demuéstrame que te gusta. Háblame.

—¡Oh, Naruto! —dijo entre jadeos. Le agarró la mano y la movió más deprisa—. Sí… Así, justo ahí.

Naruto se sentía más excitado que nunca. Era lo más íntimo que había hecho con nadie.

Juntos buscaban las caricias que los llevarían a su objetivo. Pero tras cuarenta minutos de masaje, Hinata aún no estaba cerca de la cumbre. Tal vez estuviera demasiado nerviosa de que él la mirase.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Era un truco sexual, supuestamente inventado por Marilyn Monroe, que ayudaría a Hinata a superar la vergüenza y a controlar su propio orgasmo. Merecía la pena intentarlo.

—Estoy muy cerca —dijo Hinata con un gemido de frustración—. ¿Por qué no llego?

—Llegarás, nena —le aseguró él—. Te lo prometo. Sigue tocándote. Enseguida vuelvo.

Hinata estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando Naruto salió de la habitación. La había tratado como a una princesa, y no podía permitir que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano. Por él estaba dispuesta a fingir el orgasmo.

—Apártate del abrigo —le ordenó él al regresar.

Ella rodó hacia un lado y lo miró. Tenía un plástico bajo un brazo y una botella de loción infantil en la mano. Retiró el abrigo del suelo y lo sustituyó por el plástico.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Shhh… —le untó el cuerpo con el aceite—. Ahora, úntame tú la espalda.

Se tumbó bocabajo sobre el plástico y Hinata le aplicó el aceite. Él dejaba escapar roncos gemidos al recibir el tacto de sus dedos por las nalgas y por las piernas, hasta que estuvo tan impregnado como ella.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Túmbate sobre mí.

Era una petición extraña, pero obedeció.

—Tus pechos parecen de terciopelo… —murmuró él.

—Tu espalda es tan musculosa… Dura como la roca —le susurró al oído.

—Voy a quedarme completamente quieto. Todo depende de ti, nena. El control es tuyo.

—Pero ¿qué hago?

—Pon tus brazos sobre los míos.

Ella no estaba segura de lo que hacía pero confiaba en él, de modo que lo agarró de las muñecas.

—Eso es. Sigue tocándome. No dejes de moverte —la apremió él—. Busca tu lugar. Baja un poco.

Hinata movió las caderas hacia abajo, ayudada por el deslizamiento del aceite. Presionó el pubis contra el cóccix y empezó a dar pequeños círculos.

Y entonces lo encontró. Un surco en el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto, donde su sexo encajaba a la perfección. Hinata gritó entusiasmada y se escurrió llena de alegría.

Era la mejor sensación de su vida. Siguió avivando su fuego con nuevas caricias. El clítoris encontró el lugar exacto donde frotarse arriba y abajo contra la piel aceitosa. Arriba y abajo, en círculos… Cabalgando sobre él como una amazona montando a galope.

—¡Naruto! —gritó, desesperada por compartir la experiencia—. Esto es increíble.

—Adelante, nena. Sigue mientras puedas.

—Estoy cerca… Puedo sentir cómo crece en mí.

Se aferró a la cintura de Naruto y lo apretó con fuerza. Podía sentir los fuertes latidos del corazón contra su pecho.

—Naruto, voy a llegar… ¡Voy a llegar!

Y entonces recibió el orgasmo, tan violento como el impacto de una locomotora. Se sumió por entero en una profunda vibración, que se le propagó en un fogoso estallido desde el clítoris hacia todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Era una fuerza más poderosa que una erupción volcánica, más sobrecogedora que un glaciar milenario.

Como si todos los diques del Estado se hubieran derrumbado a la vez, y torrentes de furiosas aguas inundaran la tierra. Los siete días de dulce tortura, los veintisiete años de fantasías reprimidas, habían explotado por fin.

Se retiró jadeante de la espalda de Naruto. Él se dio la vuelta y la rodeó con un brazo.

—Sólo lamento no haberte visto la cara… —le susurró con una sonrisa.

Ella estaba demasiado temblorosa para articular palabra.

—Ha sido… —balbuceó cuando recuperó el aliento—. Increíble.

En aquel glorioso momento sonó el teléfono. Él se inclinó para besarla, y ella alzó la cabeza.

—¿No vas a contestar? —le preguntó medio en sueños.

—Está puesto el contestador —respondió, pasándole la lengua por el labio.

Cuando saltó el contestador, ella lo rodeaba con brazos y piernas, en un apasionado beso.

—Naruto, soy tu madre. ¿Estás ahí? Por favor, si estás en casa, responde.

—Será mejor que lo hagas —le dijo Hinata.

—¿Por qué?

—Puede ser algo importante.

Naruto suspiró y se puso en pie.

—Aquí estoy, mamá —dijo al auricular—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Liam tiene que llevar a Candy al hospital de Juneau. Parece que el bebé se ha adelantado. Necesito que tu padre esté conmigo, por culpa del tobillo. ¿Puedes sustituir a Liam esta noche?

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, cariño. Karin está ahora en la emisora, pero Liam y Candy quieren que los acompañe.

Naruto respiró profundamente. Quería a su familia y lo preocupaba que sus amigos tuvieran problemas. Pero ¿por qué tenía que ser esa precisa noche, en la que le había prometido a Hinata que harían el amor?

Hinata se había levantado y lo miraba con atención.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo, tapando el auricular con la mano—. Es una pequeña emergencia.

Ella asintió.

—De acuerdo —le dijo a su madre—. Allí estaré.

—Eres un hijo estupendo.

Naruto se despidió y colgó.

—Espero que todo esté bien —dijo Hinata.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él, y le contó lo ocurrido—. Quería que pasáramos la noche juntos.

—Eh, no es culpa tuya. Habrá más noches.

—Pero tú te marchas el sábado.

—Y sólo estamos a domingo. Vamos. Ve a ayudar a tu familia.

—¿Estás segura?

—No seas tonto. ¡Pues claro que estoy segura!

Su fácil comprensión lo extrañó. Cuando la conoció se había sentido atraído por ella físicamente, pero sólo la había visto como una niña rica y mimada. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, animándolo a que cumpliera con su deber.

En aquel momento, Naruto supo que la atracción física había trascendido a otro nivel.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

¿Cómo podía enfadarse con Naruto, aunque todo el cuerpo le doliera de deseo? La dedicación a su familia era uno de sus rasgos más atractivos, y a Hinata le encantaba que fuera tan servicial con los seres queridos.

Pero en seis días ella se habría marchado, y volvería a estar sola.

Sola e insatisfecha.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo él mientras se ponía el abrigo—. Volveré a medianoche. Cena algo, ve una película o duerme un poco. Pero no se te ocurra ir a ninguna parte. ¿Entendido? Aún no hemos acabado.

Ella asintió, aunque la voz de la conciencia le decía que hiciera el equipaje y que saliera para Nueva York enseguida.

Todavía estaba a tiempo de retirarse, antes de dar el paso que le destrozaría el corazón.

—Dilo —la apremió él—. Dime que estarás aquí cuando yo vuelva.

¿Cómo era posible que leyera así sus pensamientos? Había intuido que pensaba huir.

—Aquí estaré —le prometió—. Ahora, vete.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto —dijo él—. A venir a casa y encontrarte aquí.

—Yo no soy lo que quieres, Naruto—replicó ella—. Lo que quieres es una esposa.

Él la observó en silencio durante unos segundos. Lástima que ella no pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

—Sí —dijo finalmente—. Tienes razón. Lo que quiero a largo plazo es una esposa. Pero esta noche… —le pasó la vista por el cuerpo—. Lo único que puedo pensar es en la pelinegra tan _sexy_ que me está esperando.

Se volvió y salió por la puerta, dejando a Hinata más confusa que nunca. Ella se puso a vagar por la casa, y subió al estudio de Naruto, desde donde había presenciado la Aurora Boreal. No abrió ningún armario ni cajón, pero pasó las manos por todos los objetos que había a la vista: Sus patines de hielo, sus guantes, sus botas de nieve, su traje de hockey impregnado de su olor masculino…

Encendió el aparato de radio y se sentó en el sofá. Por la ventana se veían las luces de la aurora en todo su esplendor.

—Hola a todos los oyentes… —la voz de Naruto sonó por los altavoces—. Estáis escuchando KCRK, 840 en vuestro dial. Lo siento, amigos, pero esta noche os toca aguantarme. Liam y Candy vuelan hacia Anchorage en estos momentos. Parece que el pequeño Liam Júnior quiere salir con dos meses y medio de adelanto. Seguro que agradecerán todas las oraciones que podáis rezar por ellos.

A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Bear Creek era una pequeña comunidad en la que todos cuidaban de todos, y en la que nadie se preocupaba por las menudencias que a ella siempre la habían angustiado, como qué clase de vino servir en una comida.

—Una buena noticia —siguió Naruto—. Millie y Doodles se encuentran muy bien. Millie se ha ido a Haine, con su hermana. Aprovechó para agradeceros vuestras donaciones de dinero y ropas. Y también me gustaría dar las gracias a todos por ayudar a nuestra visitante neoyorquina, Hinata Hyuga, a escribir su artículo sobre Bear Creek. Saldrá a mediados de Mayo en la revista _Metropolitan_, así que ya podéis ir encargando un ejemplar.

Hinata sonrió y tomó un sorbo de vino.

—Y hablando de Hinata… Me gustaría dedicarle la siguiente canción.

Hinata se echó a reír al escuchar _Hot Legs_, de Rod Stewart.

—Esta noche la línea está abierta, amigos —dijo Naruto, cuando acabó la canción—. Llamad al 5775555 si queréis escuchar algo especial.

Sin dudarlo, Hinata se levantó, agarró su teléfono móvil y marcó el número.

—Me gustaría pedir una canción.

—Desde luego, señorita. ¿Qué le gustaría oír?

No pareció reconocerla, aunque seguro que estaba fingiendo.

—_Natural Woman_, de Aretha Franklin. ¿La tienes?

—Por supuesto, señorita. Allá va.

Hinata volvió a sonreír y se sentó frente al fuego con el teléfono en su regazo. Era la canción que mejor expresaba sus sentimientos. Amor, sexualidad, feminidad…

Después de _Natural Woman_, Naruto puso un provocativo tema de Barry White. La profunda voz del cantante la hizo hervir tanto de deseo, que cuando acabó la canción Hinata volvió a marcar el número de la emisora.

—Me gustaría escuchar _You Sexy Thing_.

—Con mucho gusto —Naruto accedió a su petición, y luego llegó el turno de _You Can Leave Your Hat On_, seguida de _Let's Get It On_.

—Que sigan esas peticiones —dijo Naruto, tras emitir _Feel Like Making Love_—. ¡Oh! Un momento… Tenemos otra llamada. ¿Hola?

—¡Hola! —Hinata reconoció la voz del viejo Jiraiya—. ¿Por qué no os acostáis de una vez, vosotros dos?

—Eh… No sé a qué te refieres —dijo Naruto—. Sólo estoy atendiendo las llamadas.

—No me tomes por tonto, Uzumaki. Está claro que esa señorita te desea, pero al resto de la audiencia nos gustaría escuchar algo menos picante. Pon algo decente de una vez —gruñó y colgó.

Hinata soltó una carcajada, y se rió aún más cuando Naruto puso _In The Mood_. Pero ¿por qué seguía allí sentada? ¿Por qué no iba a verlo a la emisora?

Agarró la botella de vino y fue a la cocina a buscar un trozo de queso y un poco de pan. Entonces se quitó el vestido y se puso el abrigo de la abuela de Naruto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::**

A las nueve y media las calles de Bear Creek estaban vacías. A Hinata el corazón le latía con más fuerza a medida que se acercaba en el viejo Wagoneer a la emisora. A través de la ventana podía ver a Naruto, sentado en la cabina con los auriculares puestos.

Balanceándose sobre los tacones, se acercó a la puerta y llamó. Un segundo más tarde, Naruto abrió con tanta fuerza que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó él sujetándola por los hombros—. ¿Qué haces fuera con este tiempo?

—He venido a verte —le dijo con una sonrisa—. El viejo Jiraiya tenía razón. Es hora de que tengamos sexo de verdad.

—Entra —la hizo pasar y cerró la puerta—. ¡Maldita mujer…!

La abrazó contra su pecho.

—Te he traído algo de comer.

Le mostró el vino y el pan.

—Eres un caso, Hinata Hyuga —le dijo con ojos brillantes—. ¿Lo sabías? —la llevó al estudio—. Siéntate. Tengo que poner algo de música. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Elige tú.

Le sonrió y se recostó en la silla.

Pronto la habitación se llenó con la voz de Nat King Cole, interpretando _Unforgettable_. Naruto sacó dos vasos de plástico y los llenó de vino.

—Por la mujer más _sexy_ del mundo —dijo alzando el suyo.

—No puedo aceptar ese brindis. No soy la mujer más _sexy_ del mundo.

—Para mí sí lo eres.

Ella apuró el vaso, abandonándose a la sexualidad que Naruto había despertado en ella.

—Estoy lista, Naruto. Se acabaron los juegos. Te deseo. Aquí y ahora. Ya.

¡Dios, qué hermosa era! Enfundada en el abrigo de su abuela, dejando ver sus increíbles piernas cubiertas con medias rojas de seda y sus pies en sensuales tacones rojos.

Tenía el pelo despeinado, y se había quedado sin pintalabios al sorber el vaso.

Le gustaba así. Natural y desinhibida. Pero se merecía algo más que estar en la emisora de radio de un pequeño pueblo de Alaska. Tendría que llegar al orgasmo en el hotel Plaza de Nueva York, con trufas de chocolate y champán francés. Merecía tantas cosas que él no podía darle…

—Deja de preocuparte —le dijo ella pasándole un dedo por la frente—. Todo va a salir bien.

Naruto la miró. No tenía derecho a desearla de aquella manera. Hinata no pertenecía a aquel lugar. Pero no podía pensar sino en poseerla.

—Deja que me asegure de que nadie nos interrumpa.

Fue hacia la puerta y la cerró con llave. Luego apagó la luz, dejándolos en penumbra, con los brillos rojos y verdes del panel de control.

Ella lo miraba con ojos encendidos, pasándose la lengua por los labios. Su excitante combinación de frialdad externa y calor interno lo atraían tanto como su propia tierra.

Y cómo le gustaba hacerla sonreír… Sí, estaba listo para complacerla en todo lo que pudiera. Toda la noche.

Hinata se tumbó en el sofá y abrió provocativamente las piernas. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y se llevó los dedos a la chaqueta. Ella observó cómo se desabrocha los botones uno a uno.

A continuación, él se quitó el jersey, la camisa y la camiseta térmica. Cuando se quedó con el torso desnudo, Hinata lo miró boquiabierta.

Él le hizo un guiño y se acercó al sofá, humedeciéndose los labios. Se agachó junto a ella, rozando con los vaqueros los tacones rojos.

Aquella noche su diosa iba a conseguir el orgasmo de verdad. Aquella noche la tendría gritando su nombre en adoración.

Se inclinó contra sus piernas. El pelaje del abrigo le rozó los pezones. Entonces alargó una mano y le puso un mechón tras la oreja.

Ella se puso a temblar violentamente y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué llevas debajo del abrigo? —le susurró.

—¿Por qué no lo descubres tú mismo?

Él le trazó con el dedo una línea desde la oreja hasta la barbilla, bajó por el cuello y apartó las solapas del abrigo. Sólo encontró la piel desnuda.

La excitación fue tal, que a punto estuvo de llegar al orgasmo él mismo. Deslizó la mano hacia los pechos, y respiró profundamente cuando le pasó el pulgar por el pezón.

Ella soltó un gemido y lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

—Tienes un aspecto más delicioso que un pastel de arándanos, cariño. Podría comerte con las manos atadas a la espalda.

—¡Oh, Naruto! Me dices unas cosas tan dulces…

—Lo digo en serio, Hinata. Siempre digo la verdad.

—Y yo adoro eso de ti.

—A veces no me hace muy popular.

—Para mí sí. Nadie me ha apreciado nunca como tú.

—Supongo que te refieres a ese cretino con el que salías —Hinata asintió—. Olvídate de él. Era un idiota que no sabía el tesoro que tenía. Yo te aprecio de verdad, cariño. No lo olvides.

—No seas tan encantador conmigo —dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque entonces querré quedarme aquí, y ambos sabemos que este no es mi sitio.

Él no respondió. Quería suplicarle que se quedara, pero Bear Creek no podía ofrecer nada a una neoyorquina de sangre azul.

—No hablemos más —dijo ella—. Hagamos el amor. Súbeme al cielo, grandullón. Quiero bailar con la Aurora Boreal.

Naruto la rodeó por la cintura y la puso sobre él. Los senos desnudos se apretaron contra su pecho, y el palpitante vértice de su feminidad presionaba contra los vaqueros.

Hinata dejó escapar un gemido y susurró su nombre. Él bajó las manos por el cuerpo tan apetitoso mientras la besaba y le lamía el cuello. No estaba seguro de aguantar tanto. Su cabeza amenazaba con estallar si no liberaba pronto la pasión que lo ahogaba.

—Naruto… Haces que me sienta tan salvaje. Nunca imaginé que pudiera sentirme así.

—Se buscan mujeres salvajes… —murmuró él, repitiendo las palabras del anuncio—. ¿Estás lo bastante salvaje para mí, Hinata?

Deslizó un dedo en su entrepierna y la encontró húmeda y caliente.

—Salvaje, frenética, feroz…

—Bien, porque tengo que hacerte el amor, cariño. De lo contrario, me volveré loco.

Naruto iba más allá de la belleza, de la fuerza y de la virilidad. Era un hombre íntegro con su instinto animal, que se revelaba contra todas las normas de refinada educación que la sociedad imponía. Su boca sabía a vino y calor, y olía a madera y jabón de frutas.

Mientras le sujetaba la cara entre las manos y la miraba intensamente a los ojos, Hinata supo que se había borrado su vida anterior, dedicada a satisfacer a la sociedad.

La presión en su centro, que no había dejado de crecer noche tras noche, clamaba por la liberación inmediata.

—Siéntate a horcajadas… —le susurró él—. Quiero que el control sea tuyo. Lo necesitas.

Ella lo hizo y sintió el tacto de su erección a través de los vaqueros. Le desabrochó frenéticamente el cinturón, pero cuando agarró el primer botón metálico, los dedos le temblaban tanto que no pudo sacarlo del ojal.

—Déjame a mí.

Ella se apoyó de costado contra el respaldo, y él terminó de quitarse los vaqueros y la ropa interior.

Hinata agarró la ropa y la tiró al suelo. Jadeando sin parar, contempló el miembro enhiesto y preparado para la acción.

—Eres increíble —balbuceó, con los ojos muy abiertos de admiración.

—Tú tampoco estás mal, cariño.

—Lo quiero todo para mí.

Se acercó otra vez a él, separando las piernas.

—Espera —dijo él con voz ahogada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asombrada, mareada, hambrienta de sexo.

—No tengo ningún preservativo —dijo él—. Están todos en mi casa.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, y se metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo.

—Deja que yo me ocupe, bombero —dijo, sacando un pequeño envoltorio.

Y entonces, con la inexperiencia propia de una mujer que había escrito mil páginas sobre sexo pero que no había experimentado ninguna, se puso el preservativo en la boca, agachó la cabeza, y tras unos intentos fallidos, se lo desenrolló sobre el miembro.

Naruto gimió y se estremeció tanto, que Hinata pensó que iba a tener un orgasmo. La mantuvo apartada unos segundos, mientras luchaba por mantener el control.

—Ya está —dijo al fin, y le tendió las manos—. Vamos allá.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas una vez más, con el abrigo de piel cayendo seductoramente por la espalda. Recordando todos los libros que había leído, le agarró el miembro con la mano y se lo llevó hacia su propio sexo.

Lo frotó suavemente contra su húmeda abertura, lo introdujo escasos milímetros y lo volvió a sacar. Repitió el mismo movimiento varias veces, ahondando un poco más en cada penetración, hasta que Naruto no pudo seguir aguantando, y agarrándola por la cintura, hundió en ella su erección.

Los dos soltaron un gemido simultáneo, al estar plenamente unidos por primera vez. Naruto estaba rígido y duro como una losa de mármol, con las manos aferradas a su cintura y una expresión de puro placer en el rostro. La llenó con su miembro, llenó el vació que la había consumido durante tantos años. La llenó más allá del conocimiento que ella tenía de sí misma, más allá de cualquier necesidad física.

Truenos de placer desbordado resonaban en su interior, mientras se movía al compás de las apasionadas embestidas, como si fueran un caballo y su jinete. Arriba y abajo. Lentamente al principio, ajustando la postura a la dureza que la penetraba, bajando poco a poco hasta que los pliegues de su sexo se presionaron contra la base del miembro.

—Eso es, cariño, eso es… —la animaba él entre jadeos—. Tú lo controlas… Sólo tú.

Ella soltó un grito de entusiasmo al concienciarse de su propio poder femenino. Se elevó un poco, apoyó las manos contra su pecho para guardar el equilibrio, y sintió que volaba sobre el extremo del mástil erguido. Cada vez que le rozaba las caderas con el trasero, le provocaba los gemidos más eróticos que había oído en su vida.

Y en su voz percibía que estaba al borde del colapso. No, todavía no. Todavía no…

Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta con cuidado, manteniéndolo dentro de ella mientras se giraba. Apoyó la espalda contra su pecho, incitándolo a que la abrazara por detrás y le apretara los pechos. Juntó las piernas sobre él y apretó, como si los muslos y nalgas fueran un torno aterciopelado alrededor de su enhiesta virilidad.

—Hinata… —su voz era un débil gemido, y ella se sintió exultante de poder—. Voy a llegar.

—Aguanta. Aún hay más.

Se arrodilló sobre sus caderas y se inclinó hacia delante. Sabía que aquella era una postura increíblemente erótica, al ofrecerle una gloriosa vista de sus glúteos.

El instinto le hizo acelerar el ritmo, y pronto el sofá estuvo vibrando y crujiendo con las sacudidas. Era tal el calor y la fuerza que sus cuerpos desprendían, que Hinata temió que el pequeño cuarto no bastara para contener la energía de aquel violento temporal.

_Unforgettable_, de Nat King Cole, sonaba por enésima vez.

Y entonces Hinata alcanzó la cima del éxtasis.

Un profundo estremecimiento, un poderoso zumbido localizado en el punto más húmedo de su cuerpo, hizo vibrar hasta el último de sus nervios.

Fue una explosión, un torbellino de sensaciones reprimidas que salieron a la luz y se evaporaron en el aire que los rodeaba. Una arrebatadora fusión de risas y lágrimas… ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Había llegado al orgasmo! Era la reina del mundo. Y Naruto era su rey.

_«No soy frígida, Sai. No lo soy. Te equivocaste. Te equivocaste del todo conmigo»._ Soltó un grito ahogado, y se dio la vuelta para derrumbarse contra su pecho. Siempre había esperado que fuera así.

Él la abrazó y la besó dulcemente en la frente.

—Ya está, cariño. Lo has hecho muy bien.

—Gracias… —susurró ella, con la voz rasgada por las lágrimas—. Gracias, gracias, gracias…

**Y aquí termina este capitulo. Al fin hicieron el amor jajajaja después de tanta espera. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y pues la espera fue gratificante, bueno eso digo yo jajajajaja.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y animos, gracias a aquellos que le han dado follow a la historia y a los que la han puesto como su favorita.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

** .3**

**KARMINA**

**ANÓNIMO**

**RITA UCHIHA NAMIKAZE**

**NUHAROO**

**GUEST**

**YUMIKO PHANTOMHIVE**

**GIISSI-CHAN**

**MAZIIXD**

**LONDONBONI**

**COTYCANDY**

.3: HOLA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, Y PUES SI HAY QUE SEGUIR ADELANTE Y PUES MI ABUELITO YA ESTA EN UN LUGAR MEJOR. ESPERO QUE ESTOS CAPITULOS TE HAYAN GUSTADO Y COMO PUEDES VER AL FIN SE ACOSTARON DESPUES DE TANTO SUPLICIO JAJAJAJAJA. NOS VEMOS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS QUE YA SON LOS DOS ULTIMOS. GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. CUIDATE MUCHISISISIMO ADIOSINNNN.

LONDONBONI: JAJAJA YA SE LA LLEVO Y YA LA HIZO SUYA JAJAJAJA. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO CUIDATE MUCHOOOO ADIOSNNN.

GIISSI-CHAN; JAJAJAJA AL FIN HINATA ESTUVO LISTA PARA EL JAJAJA. ES QUE EL YA SE HA ENAMORADO POR ESO SE ABSTENIA O CONTROLABA EN HACERLE EL AMOR A HINA PERO PUES YA PERDIERON LOS DOS JAJAJA. Y PUES IGUAL DEJE TRES CAPÍTULOS Y YA SOLO FALTAN DOS MAS Y SE TERMINA LA HISTORIA. JAJAJA ES BUENO QUE LOS LEAS RÁPIDO ESPERO QUE TE HAYAN GUSTADO Y QUE SIGAS COMENTANDO CUÍDATE MUCHISISIMO ADIOSSS.

KARMINA: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS BELLAS PALABRAS, ES MUY DOLOROSO PERO HAY QUE SEGUIR ADELANTE ESTUVE CON ÉL CUANDO ERA NECESARIO Y AHORA ESTA EN UN LUGAR MEJOR. POCO A POCO SE IRA SANANDO LA HERIDA PERO NUNCA LO OLVIDARE.

ESPERO QUE TE HAYAN GUSTADO LOS CAPIS NOS VEMOS EN LOS ULTIMOS ADIOSSS. CUIDATE MUCHO UN ABRAZO.

RITA UCHIHA NAMIKAZE: ESPERO QUE ESTOS CAPITULOS TAMBIEN TE HAYAN GUSTADO. NOS VEMOS EN LOS ULTIMOS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSSSSS.

COTYCANDY: JIJIJIJI NO SABEMOS PORQUE NO LA HABIAS LEIDO, PERO HAS LLEGADO A ELLA JAJAJA. SU CHAKRA TE ATRAJO JAJAJAJA. ME HACE MUY FELIZ EL SABER QUE LE DISTE LA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE SE HAYA IDO A TUS FAVORITAS. JAJAJA Y PUES AL FIN OCURRIO LO QUE TANTO ESPERABAMOS PERO ERA NORMAL ESE TRANSCURSO LENTO PARA QUE SINTIERAN MAS COSAS EL UNO POR EL OTRO. JAJAJA Y SI EN REALIDAD NARUTO NO HARIA ESPERAR A HINATA NADITA JAJAJAJAJ. Y YA DESCUBRIRAS EN QUE TERMINA TODO ESTO PERO ESO SERAN EN LOS ULTIMOS DOS CAPITULOS JIJIJI. OJALA TE HAYAN GUSTADO Y CUIDATE MUCHO. UN ABRAZO SAYONARA.

**AHORA SI NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE ES EL PENULTIMO. CUIDENSE MUCHO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS ME HACEN MUY FELIZ. SEAN FELICES Y DISFRUTEN LA VIDA QUE DIOS NOS REGALA Y DA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DISFRUTAR. **

**SAYONARRAAAAA.**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES COMO ESTAN?, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, EL DOMINGO ESPERO SUBIR EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU PACIENCIA Y POR SEGUIR ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA.**

**PD: LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A LORI WILDE, SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN.**

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA, NOS VEMOS EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO.**

**Capítulo 14**

Naruto se sentía más orgulloso que cuando consiguió el tanto ganador contra los Ketchikan Freeze en los _play-offs_ por el título. Había llevado a Hinata hasta el orgasmo, y había conseguido mantener el control.

Él no se había vaciado, pero por el momento le bastaba con estar disfrutando de la proeza, mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Hinata. Unforgettable seguía sonando, pero no iba a ser él quien se levantara a romper aquel instante mágico.

Aquella mujer tan extraordinaria le había enseñado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo… Le había enseñado a ser paciente, tierno y comprensivo.

Y sin pretenderlo, le había enseñado cómo ser un buen marido. Con ella había aprendido a controlarse y a poner sus necesidades en un segundo plano.

Por todo aquello siempre le estaría agradecido.

Los dos permanecieron abrazados, sin hablar del futuro y del pasado. Nada existía salvo el presente, ambos sumidos en la felicidad más deliciosa que jamás hubieran sentido. O al menos eso le parecía a Naruto.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, sonó un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

—Alguien está llamando —le susurró Hinata, dándole un golpe suave en las costillas.

—¡Naruto! —llamó una mujer desde fuera—. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Va todo bien?

Naruto gruñó y se enderezó con un sonoro bostezo. El pelo le caía enmarañado sobre la frente.

—Me siento como si Kong me hubiera embestido.

—Afuera hay una mujer llamando a la puerta.

—Dile que se vaya. Tengo bastante mujer por el momento.

—¡Qué simpático…! —dijo ella, dándole un pellizco en el brazo.

—¡Eh! —se quejó él fingiendo dolor—. Eres despiadada.

—¡Naruto! —volvió a llamar la mujer—. Abre ahora mismo o llamaré a J. C.

—¿J. C.? —preguntó Hinata cubriéndose los pechos con el abrigo.

—El ayudante del _sheriff _de Haines. Pero tranquila. Hay ocho horas de camino. Es una amenaza inútil, y ella lo sabe —recogió sus ropas del suelo—. ¡Espera, Karin! Enseguida abro.

Se vistió en pocos segundos y abrió la puerta.

—¡Dios mío, Naruto! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has quedado dormido o qué? —preguntó Karin, mientras se precipitaba al interior y se limpiaba la nieve de las botas—. Acabo de volver de dejar a Liam y a Candy en el hospital, y al pasar por aquí he visto fuera tu camioneta y el Wagoneer. Entonces me llamó Jiraiya y me dijo que había puesto la radio y que en la KCRK estabas poniendo _Unforgettable_ una y otra vez. Así que he venido a ver qué pasa.

—¿Cómo está el bebé? —preguntó Hinata desde el sofá, mientras Naruto apagaba la emisión.

—¡Oh! —Karin la vio por primera vez—. Tienes compañía… Hola, Hinata. Oye, lo siento. No quería interrumpir nada.

Sonrió e hizo ademán de marcharse.

—No lo has hecho —Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa—. ¿Y el bebé?

—¡Oh! A Candy le han cesado las contracciones. Parece que el pequeño Liam Júnior va a esperar hasta Mayo, como estaba previsto.

—Me alegro de oírlo.

—Bueno, ya me voy…

Karin se ocultó la amplia sonrisa con una mano y se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Supongo que se ha llevado una sorpresa —dijo Naruto cuando se quedaron solos—. Vamos, cariño —le tendió una mano—. Vámonos a casa.

Más tarde, en la inmensa cama de matrimonio, Hinata miraba al techo mientras escuchaba la reconfortante respiración de Naruto. Estaba durmiendo bocabajo, y con un brazo la sujetaba por la cintura. A ella le encantaba que quisiera tocarla. Le encantaba y la asustaba al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo se había acostumbrado a él tan rápidamente? ¿Cómo había llegado a desear tanto oírlo, saborearlo y tocarlo? Y sobretodo, ¿cómo podría superar su carencia cuando se marchara a la soledad de su apartamento en Nueva York?

Nunca había pensado que un hombre así pudiera existir más que en las novelas de amor. Pero allí estaba. El hombre que tanto le había enseñado sobre ella misma.

Hinata sonrió en la oscuridad. No sólo le había permitido que explorara sus lugares más íntimos, sino que le había suplicado más. Pero le daban miedo sus crecientes sentimientos hacia él. Temía estar enamorándose.

_«No puedes enamorarte de él. Pertenecéis a mundos diferentes. Sólo es atracción pasajera, nada más. Satisfacción sexual, y punto»._

¡No!, gritó su corazón. Era algo más, aunque su adoctrinado cerebro se negara a aceptar un absurdo semejante.

_«De acuerdo, ¿y qué si estás enamorada? Nada te asegura que él lo esté de ti…»._

Y aun en el supuesto de que así fuera, ella no era la mujer que él necesitaba. Naruto merecía algo más que una amante que se asustara de sus propios sentimientos. Alguien que supiera sobrevivir en un lugar tan duro, sin dejarse acobardar por un alce domesticado.

Pero ella jamás podría ser de otra manera. Y si algo había aprendido de aquella aventura era que no podía fingir para agradar a los demás. Simplemente, no tenía lo que había que tener para vivir en Alaska. Mientras antes lo aceptara, antes podría superar la separación. Porque en el fondo sabía que si se lo permitía, se enamoraría irremediablemente de aquel hombre.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El jueves se despertaron casi al mediodía. Durante los últimos cuatro días apenas se habían levantado de la cama, donde recopilaban el mayor número posible de recuerdos sexuales. Por suerte, Hinata ya casi había terminado el artículo.

Naruto preparó tortitas con arándanos, y luego salieron a pasear por el bosque. Caminaron en silencio por los senderos nevados, contemplando el vuelo real de un par de águilas surcando el cielo. Naruto la tomaba de la mano para ayudarla a pasar sobre los troncos caídos y los estanques helados.

Cuando llegaron a un claro, ella se separó y aspiró profundamente mientras miraba a su alrededor. A la pálida luz del sol, él se quedó maravillado admirando su elegancia y compostura natural, adquirida en la frenética sociedad de la que provenía.

Adoraba la gracia de sus movimientos, el modo en que sus labios se curvaban de deleite, el color de sus mejillas cuando se ruborizaba, y cómo inclinaba la cabeza cuando lo escuchaba decir algo.

Tenía que admitir que hacer el amor con ella había sido un enorme estímulo para su ego. Nunca hubiera creído posible que un habitante de Alaska, pudiera agradar a alguien como Hinata Hyuga.

Y él lo había conseguido.

Pero pronto la perdería de vista, y volvería a quedarse solo, con un gran vacío en el pecho. Naruto odiaba esa sensación. Lo hacía sentirse indefenso y vulnerable.

Por otro lado, sus emociones eran tan profundas que temía analizarlas. ¿Por qué no podía enfrentarse a la palabra «_amor_»?

_«Porque sólo conseguirás sufrimiento, estúpido»._

Hinata era rica, de clase alta y buena familia. Jamás se iría a vivir a Alaska, y él no se imaginaba viviendo en Nueva York. Por ello era mejor no hablar de sentimientos. Tenía que reprimirlos, a pesar de que se hubiera pasado las dos últimas semanas intentando que Hinata no lo hiciera. Pero la única solución para él era vivir el presente, y no pensar en nada más. Siempre lo había hecho y se le daba bien.

Algún día encontraría a una mujer adecuada y entonces podría olvidar a Hinata Hyuga.

_«¡Mentiroso!»_, se dijo.

Nunca la olvidaría, ni aunque viviera cien años. Hinata era inolvidable.

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

Sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

—Parece que tienes frío —le dijo a ella—. Tal vez deberíamos volver.

—De acuerdo.

Hinata le dedicó una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

Y entonces él la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cabaña. Allí, la subió al dormitorio y la desnudó.

Hicieron el amor con deliciosa calma y dulzura, entregándose por completo a las sensaciones que los consumían.

Más tarde, cuando la miró a los ojos, vio que estaba llorando.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó lleno de pánico—. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Ella esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—No… —le susurró—. Sólo me siento feliz.

Él le besó las lágrimas. Comprendía muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo. Era una felicidad mezclada con pena, por saber que aquello que compartían no podía durar.

Pero él había cumplido con su cometido. La había ayudado a superar su dolor y su represión, y eso debería bastar.

Además, la temporada turística se avecinaba, por lo que pronto estaría muy ocupado. Habían incluido nuevas excursiones para los cruceros, y había accedido a colaborar con la patrulla de rescate de montaña. Y sobretodo, tenía una esposa que buscar.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo ella—. Tengo que acabar el artículo. Kurenai me ha enviado ya seis e-mails de aviso.

—¿Te veré otra vez antes de irte?

—Mi vuelo sale el sábado por la mañana, así que Itachi me llevará a Anchorage mañana por la mañana. He reservado habitación en el hotel del aeropuerto.

—Entonces este es tu último día…

Era sorprendente cómo hasta ese momento no habían hablado de su marcha. Pero los dos habían optado por evitar lo inevitable hasta el último segundo.

—Sí.

—Iré contigo a Anchorage. Podemos compartir la habitación —esbozó una breve sonrisa—. Y así te llevarás un último orgasmo para el trayecto.

La última vez que hicieron el amor fue una experiencia agridulce, y Hinata lo memorizo todo. La forma en que Naruto se movía, el tacto de sus manos sobre la piel, el sabor de su lengua… Y también la decoración del dormitorio, la ropa que llevaban, la comida que tomaron…

Serían los recuerdos que habrían de alimentarla durante los días siguientes.

¿Qué esperaba del futuro? Sólo tenía clara una cosa: Debía enfrentarse a Sai y acusarlo de su trato tan mezquino. Tenía que cerrar definitivamente esa puerta antes de seguir adelante.

Nadie iba a creerse el cambio tan espectacular que había dado. Gracias a Naruto, había descubierto el valor para avanzar con decisión.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los dos esperaron agarrados de la mano a que los operarios descongelaran los motores del avión. El corazón le golpeaba contra el pecho. Naruto la había entrenado bien y había mucho que quería expresar, pero su vieja conciencia le recordó que a veces el silencio era oro. A fin de cuentas, ¿de qué le serviría a Naruto que le contara sus miedos?

—No sé cómo darte las gracias… —le dijo cuando anunciaron el embarque.

—Cariño, lo único que hice fue destapar la caja de sorpresas —le sonrió dulcemente y le acarició la mejilla—. Todo lo tenías en tu interior.

—Gracias por creer en mí. Nadie más lo ha hecho.

—Nadie más ha visto en ti lo que yo he visto.

—¿Y qué has visto? —le preguntó casi sin aliento.

—Pasión. Fuego bajo el hielo. Un corazón ardiente bajo la superficie helada.

—Me alegra que seas tan perspicaz.

—Y a mí que me hayas elegido para ayudarte.

—Si alguna vez vas a Manhattan, llámame, por favor.

—Y si tu jefe te encarga una continuación para el artículo, seré yo quien te recoja.

—Se lo insinuaré a Kurenai.

Él la tomó de la mano y empezó a decir algo, pero se calló. Por los altavoces anunciaron la última llamada para el vuelo.

—Tengo que irme… —susurró ella.

Naruto apoyó la frente contra la suya y la miró a los ojos.

—Ten cuidado, Hinata. ¿Me oyes?

—Y tú también, grandullón.

—Puede que te llame de vez en cuando.

—Me encantaría.

Se colgó la bolsa al hombro y se dirigió hacia la terminal.

—¡Hinata! —la llamó cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer por la rampa. Ella se volvió con el corazón desbocado—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de que este verano habrá mucha actividad solar?

—Sí.

—Quiere decir que la aurora será especialmente visible. Puede que incluso se vea en Nueva York. Y otra cosa… Si te sientes sola alguna noche, sintoniza la KCRK. Puede que oigas una canción que te recuerde lo nuestro.

—Lo haré.

Si no se iba pronto, se pondría a llorar.

—Por favor, señorita —le dijo la azafata—. Tiene que subir ya al avión.

—Adiós.

Hinata hizo un gesto de despedida y subió al avión, fingiendo que su corazón no se partía en dos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo::::: ::::::::::::::::::::**

A mediados de Abril, Naruto recibió una copia del ejemplar del _Metropolitan_ que saldría en Junio. En la portada iba sujeta una nota de Hinata. _«Espero que te gusten el artículo y el anuncio»_, le había escrito con su elegante caligrafía _«Mi editora está encantada. Página 110.»_

¿Eso era todo? Abrió la revista por la página indicada, mientras el ánimo se le caía por los suelos.

Junto al artículo vio el anuncio: _Los solteros de Bear Creek os llaman. ¿Os atrevéis a ser esposas en Alaska?_

Naruto sonrió al leer las palabras de Hinata. En el artículo ponía por las nubes a los solteros y al pueblo, y se emocionó al leer cómo ensalzaba sus virtudes como bombero y jugador de hockey.

Había descrito la belleza del paisaje, la majestuosidad de las montañas, el agua, la vida salvaje, el increíble espectáculo de la Aurora Boreal… Y también hablaba de la fuerte personalidad de sus habitantes, de sus valores tradicionales, de su amor por la tierra.

A Naruto se le encogió de orgullo el corazón.

No había duda de que Hinata se había enamorado de Alaska.

Pero entonces leyó la lista de los inconvenientes. Frío, oscuridad, alces corriendo libremente por las calles, osos y lobos acechando en el bosque, nada de tiendas, teatros ni restaurantes… Hablaba de cómo Liam y Candy habían tenido que volar hasta un hospital lejano para salvar a su bebé, del aislamiento, del solitario sonido del viento que soplaba en las gélidas noches invernales.

Y a Naruto se le desvaneció la poca esperanza que aún albergaba. Por mucho que Hinata amase Alaska, era demasiado diferente para vivir allí. Sería como pedirle a un salmón que desplegara sus alas y echase a volar, o a un águila que se sumergiera en las profundidades del océano.

Durante las últimas seis semanas, había estado a punto de llamarla en numerosas ocasiones, pero las dudas siempre lo había echado para atrás. Temía no ser lo bastante bueno para ella, y ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía hacia él.

Además, no podía seguir hurgando en la herida.

Cerró la revista y los ojos. Podía ver a Hinata como si la tuviese delante, envuelta con el abrigo de marta de su abuela. Era la mujer más _sexy_ que había conocido en su vida.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Desde su marcha había perdido cinco kilos, pues apenas le encontraba gusto a la comida.

Tampoco podía dormir, de modo que se dedicó por completo a prepararse para la temporada turística. Los negocios lo mantenían ocupado desde las seis de la mañana hasta medianoche. Y de eso se trataba. Ocupar todo el tiempo y no pensar en ella.

Pero no funcionaba.

No podía apartarla de sus pensamientos. Era especial, y jamás encontraría a nadie como ella. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse saliendo con otras mujeres.

¡Cielos!, pensó de repente. ¿Y si estuviera realmente enamorado de Hinata Hyuga?

**Y AHORA QUE PASARA ¿HINATA REGRESARA? O ¿NARUTO IRA POR ELLA? O ¿CADA QUIEN SEGUIRA SU CAMINO? NO SE PIERDAN EL DESENLACE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LE HAN DADO FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA, Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE LA HAN PUESTO COMO SU FAVORITA. **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Maziixd: HOLA NO TE PREOCUPES, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, YA ESTA EN UN LUGAR MEJOR CUIDANDONOS DESDE EL CIELO. FUE VOLUNTAD DE DIOS Y DIOS SABE PORQUE HACE LAS COSAS. LA VIDA SIGUE Y DIOS ME SIGUE DANDO LAS FUERZAS PARA CONTINUAR.

QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYAN GUSTADO LOS CAPITULOS, AL FIN OCURRIO LO QUE TODAS DESEABAMOS DESDE EL INICIO JAJAJAJA. Y ESPERO QUE ESTE TE HAYA GUSTADO TAMBIEN, YA EL SIGUIENTE ES EL ULTIMO Y ESPERO QUE NO TE DECEPCIONE Y LO ESPERES CON ANSIAS JAJAJAJA. CUIDATE MUCHO Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y POR CADA UNO DE TUS COMENTARIOS. CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSSSS.

.3: EXACTO HAY QUE VIVIR COMO SI FUERA EL ULTIMO DIA, DIOS TIENE NUESTRA VIDA EN SUS MANOS, Y DESPUES DE TODO ES EL CICLO DE LA VIDA AUNQUE NOS DUELA.

Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO Y QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, EMPIEZAN LAS APUESTAS YA FALTA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO Y TERMINAMOS. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, POR TUS BELLAS PALABRAS Y POR CADA UNO DE TUS COMENTARIOS. NOS VEMOS EN EL DESENLACE DE LA HISTORIA, CUIDATE MUCHO UN ABRAZO ADIOSSS.

Nadioshi: JAJAJAJA AL FIN DESPUES DE TANTA ESPERA, JAJAJA PERO VALIO LA PENA, JAJAJA BUENO ESPERO QUE ESE SEA EL FINAL SI NO TENDRE QUE AGUANTAR TU ENFADO JAJAJAJA. NOS VEMOS EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y POR CADA UNO DE TUS COMENTARIOS. CUIDATE MUCHISISIMO ADIOSSSSS.

Iloveyourfic: COMO LO ESPERABAMOS, VALIO LA PENA LA ESPERA JAJAJA. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y POR CADA UNO DE TUS COMENTARIOS. CUIDATE BYE BYE.

Karito: JAJAA PUES POR EL MOMENTO SE FUE JAJAJAJA. YA VEREMOS QUE PASARA EN EL DESENLACE DE ESTA HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR TUS MENSAJES Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSSS.

Chamoos: JAJAJA SI MUCHA TENSION, NO SE COMO PUDIERON SOPORTARLA, PERO EL PREMIO FUE GRATIFICANTE, DEMASIADO DIRIA YO JAJAJAJAJA. PUES QUIEN SABE SI CEDERA ALGUNO DE LOS DOS YA QUE SON UN POCO NECIOS PERO ESO LO VEREMOS EN EL DESENLACE DE ESTA HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTS Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA CUIDATE MUCHO BYEEE.

sango surime: MUCHAS GRACIAS, EN SERIO QUE SUS PALABRAS ME HACEN MUCHO BIEN. CUIDATE MUCHO Y NO QUEDA MAS QUE SEGUIR ADELANTE. GRACIAS Y CUÍDATE MUCHO ADIOSSS.

Giissi-chan: PERO LO HICIERON AL FIN DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO JAJAJAJJAA. LA ESPERA NOS MATABA JAJAJAJAA QUE PERVER SOMOS JAJAJAJA. PUES COMO VES HINA YA SE FUE Y NO SABEMOS QUE PASARA AHORA HASTA EL DESENLACE DE LA HISTORIA QUE ES EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. CUALES SON TUS APUESTAS JAJAJAJA. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y POR CADA UNO DE TUS MENSAJES, CUIDATE MUCHO SAYOOOO.

Karmina: PERO AL FIN LO HICIERON, TAMBIEN ESTABA DESESPERADA JAJAJAJA. GRACIAS POR TUS MENSAJES Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSSS

Yumiko Phantomhive: JAJAJA LA ESPERA NOS MATABA Y SACARON TODOOO JAJAJAJA. ESPERO Q ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN TE HAYA GUSTADO CUIDATE MUCHISIMO Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y POR CADA UNO DE TUS MENSAJES JIJI CUIDATE SAYOOOO.

CotyCandy: SOMOS PERVER LA ESPERA NOS MATABA JAJJA. ESPERO Q ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN TE HAYA GUSTADO CUIDATE MUCHISIMO Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y POR CADA UNO DE TUS MENSAJES


	15. Final

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES COMO ESTAN, AHORA SI ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, HEMOS TERMINADO ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA. GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIRLA HASTA EL FINAL Y POR SU GRAN PACIENCIA CON CADA CAPITULO. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA Y NOS VEMOS EN OTRA HISTORIA.**

**PD: LA HISTORIA ES DE LORI WILDE SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN. **

**PD2: PERDON POR EL ATRASO PERO YA EMPECE A TRABAJAR Y SE ME DIFICULTO UN POCO SUBIRLO, ESPEREN PACIENTEMENTE Y SEGUIRE SUBIENDO LA DE LA PROMESA DE UN BESO.**

**Capítulo 15**

Naruto…

Cuánto lo echaba de menos, pensó Hinata mientras contemplaba la foto de los cuatro solteros del anuncio. El ejemplar de la revista _Metropolitan_ llevaba tres semanas en los quioscos.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y pasó el dedo por la imagen de su cuerpo, recordando el maravilloso tacto de fibra y músculo. Tan fuerte, tan recio y tan sólido…

Recordó su arrebatadora sonrisa, su inquebrantable seguridad, sus tiernas miradas… Pensó en su encantadora familia y en sus amigos leales.

Desde que había vuelto a casa, no veía más que superficialidad e hipocresía en quienes la rodeaban. Sai le había suplicado que volviera con él, su padre le exigía que lo hiciera, y su madre le decía que no se estaba comportando como una Hyuga. Y cuando ella se atrevió a decirles todo lo que se había callado durante veintisiete años, tanto Hana como Hiashi le dijeron que no querían volver a verla hasta que entrase en razón.

Hinata les había respondido que podían esperar sentados, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado.

Ya no le importaba que su padre estuviera furioso ni que las amigas de su madre la criticaran. Estaba lista para hacerse dueña de su propia vida, sin que la influyeran las opiniones ajenas. Las dos semanas en Alaska la habían transformado.

—Toc, toc —llamó Kurenai desde la puerta.

Llevaba un sobre de manila bajo el brazo y lucía una amplia sonrisa.

—Hola —la saludó Hinata.

—¿A que no lo adivinas?

—No estoy de humor par adivinanzas, Kurenai.

—¿Todavía pensando en Naruto?

—No.

—Mentirosa. Pero anímate, porque traigo buenísimas noticias.

—Te escucho.

—El artículo y el anuncio de Bear Creek han aumentado las ventas en un dieciséis por ciento.

—¿Estás de broma?

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta.

—No. Y como resultado, Kakasi no sólo va a premiarte con una bonificación, sino que está pensando en ascenderte a redactora jefe cuando Ino se marche el mes que viene.

Kurenai batió las palmas.

—Eso está muy bien.

—¿Bien? ¿Es todo lo que se te ocurre? Hinata, piénsalo… Esta oportunidad sólo se da una vez en la vida.

Era cierto. Desde que se licenció en Vassar y entró en la revista _Metropolitan_, Hinata siempre había soñado con ser redactora jefe. Pero por alguna razón, en aquellos momentos no le parecía gran cosa.

—Vas a aceptar el puesto, ¿verdad?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—Desde que volviste de Alaska, te comportas de un modo muy extraño —le dijo Kurenai, mirándola a los ojos.

—He cambiado. Ahora veo las cosas de otro modo.

—Sí, has dado algunos pasos hacia atrás. Antes solías ser muy ambiciosa y ponías toda tu atención en el trabajo. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

¿Qué le había ocurrido realmente?, se preguntó Hinata.

Había aprendido a ser de otra manera. Había aprendido a escuchar a las águilas que volaban sobre su cabeza. Había aprendido a disfrutar de la vista de un alce corriendo por la calle principal de un pueblo. Había aprendido a amar un sitio donde la Aurora Boreal iluminaba el cielo nocturno con destellos de colores.

Sin importarle la presencia de Kurenai, alargó un brazo y acarició la foto que tenía enmarcada en su escritorio. Era la foto que Karin había tomado de ella con los cuatro solteros en la fiesta de los Uzumaki. Las dos se intercambiaban e-mails de vez en cuando, pero Karin apenas hablaba de Naruto, y Hinata no quería preguntarle directamente sobre él.

En la foto estaba entre Naruto y Gaara. Naruto la abrazaba por los hombros y la miraba con ternura.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Kurenai de repente—. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Llevas semanas andando alicaída todo el día. ¡Estás enamorada del leñador!

Hinata levantó la cabeza.

—No lo estoy.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Claro que lo estás!

—No digas tonterías. Naruto y yo somos sólo…

¿Qué? ¿Amigos? De eso nada. Teniendo en cuenta la aventura sexual que habían compartido, eran mucho más que eso. ¿Amantes? Tampoco. Esa palabra implicaba una relación duradera. ¿Dos barcos que se cruzaban en la noche?

—¿Sí?

Kurenai arqueó una ceja, esperando oír la respuesta.

—Lo hemos pasado muy bien juntos, pero eso es todo.

—¿Estás segura? Tu artículo fue genial. Tan lleno de emoción… Nunca habías escrito algo tan apasionado. Y en él muestras las dos caras de la moneda. Los guapos solteros, la hospitalidad del pueblo, la belleza de Alaska, y por otro lado su cara negativa. Ninguna mujer que se interese por esos hombres podrá decir que no le hemos advertido.

Hinata asintió.

—Estaba pensando… —siguió Kurenai—. En caso de que alguno de esos solteros consiga casarse gracias al artículo, podríamos publicar la continuación de la historia. ¿Te gustaría regresar?

—No… No lo sé —le encantaría regresar, pero ¿y si el soltero que se casaba era Naruto? ¿Sería capaz de verlo junto a su nueva novia, brillando de la felicidad que ellos no pudieron disfrutar?

—Piensa en ello —le dijo Kurenai—. Mientras tanto, échale un vistazo a esto. He pensado que te gustaría leer las respuestas del concurso y elegir a la ganadora.

Le tendió a Hinata el grueso sobre.

—Gracias —Hinata lo metió en el cajón superior de la mesa—. ¿Algo más?

—No, eso es todo —Kurenai se volvió para marcharse, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta—. Hinata, si de verdad estás enamorada de ese hombre, no te rindas sin luchar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO:::::: :::::::::::::::::::**

Algunas horas más tarde, Hinata caminaba bajo la lluvia con el sobre en el maletín. Había salido tarde del trabajo, tras hablar con Kakashi sobre la posibilidad de sustituir a Ino como redactora jefe. Había intentando conseguir un taxi, pero en un día lluvioso era tan difícil como pedir comida china a domicilio en Bear Creek.

Había leído las cartas del concurso, pero aunque algunas estaban muy bien escritas, ninguna le había llamado la atención. Todavía le quedaban algunas por leer, de modo que se las había llevado a casa.

Pero no podía concentrarse en el concurso, tan absorta estaba pensando en Naruto que no se dio cuenta de que iba sola por la calle, y cuando pasó junto a un contenedor no miró si había alguien escondido. Gran error. Un hombre surgió de las sombras y le puso una navaja en el cuello.

Hinata se quedó petrificada por el miedo.

—Déme su bolso, señorita —le ordenó el atracador—. Y el maletín.

Aquello no podía estar pasándole. Resignada, le dio el bolso. Pero la correa se enganchó en el asa del maletín. El hombre se lo quitó de un tirón y a ella la tiró al suelo. El maletín se abrió y el sobre cayó junto a ella. El hombre salió corriendo, dejándola tirada con rasguños en las palmas y en las rodillas.

Era casi medianoche cuando llegó a casa, tras haber estado en la comisaría.

Dejó el sobre en la cama. Su ciudad natal de pronto le parecía un lugar extraño y hostil. Fuera se oía la sirena de una ambulancia… Si tan sólo tuviera alguien a quien llamar… Alguien que la comprendiera… Pensó otra vez en Naruto.

_«Llámalo»_, se dijo con firmeza. Pero ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Por dónde empezar? Encendió la radio y sintonizó la KCRK, pero sólo oyó interferencias, de modo que desistió y se sentó en la cama.

El sobre se había rasgado por el tirón del atracador, y dejaba ver el borde de una de las cartas. Hinata la sacó y la leyó.

_«Quiero ir a Alaska porque soy muy tímida, y lo que más deseo en el mundo es ser valiente. Si Alaska no puede salvarme, nada más podrá hacerlo…»_

Aquellas palabras tocaron su fibra sensible. Ella también había ido a Alaska en busca de la salvación. Y la había encontrado, aunque al final el miedo le hubiera impedido seguir sus instintos. No había confiado en ella misma ni en sus sentimientos.

Leyó el nombre de la participante. Mina, de Austin, Texas.

—Bueno, Mina… —susurró—. Veamos si lo puedes hacer mejor que yo. Esta es tu oportunidad de probar tu coraje. Acabas de ganar el concurso.

Cerró los ojos y se tumbó de espaldas.

Entonces oyó una débil música entre las interferencias de la KRCK. Inclinó la cabeza y escuchó con atención.

_Having My Baby_, de Paul Anka. Hinata se sentó y giró el dial. Pronto consiguió mejorar la sintonización.

A Hinata le dio un brinco el corazón al escuchar la voz que tan bien conocía.

—Durante las dos próximas noches estaré sustituyendo a Liam, ya que tiene que ocuparse del pequeño Liam Júnior. Espero no aburriros mucho, amigos. Y como ahora estoy al mando y esta noche podemos disfrutar de una aurora especialmente hermosa, quiero dirigirme a una amiga, deseando que pueda oírme. Hinata, nena, si estás ahí, si estás escuchando, estas dos canciones son para ti.

_New York, New York_, seguida de _Unforgettable_.

A Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de Alaska?

Si era capaz de vivir en Manhattan, con los atracadores, las prisas y la contaminación, ¿por qué no en Alaska, donde sólo hacía un poco más de frío y había unos cuantos animales salvajes?

Echaba de menos aquella tierra tan hermosa. Echaba de menos Bear Creek. Echaba de menos la hospitalidad de la gente.

Y sobretodo, echaba de menos a Naruto.

¿Qué demonios hacía en Nueva York, si todo lo que le importaba estaba en Alaska?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOo::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::**

Tres días más tarde, Hinata esperaba a embarcar en un avión rumbo a Anchorage. Estaba lista para comenzar con su nueva vida, y para ello había roto con todo su pasado.

Había vendido casi todas sus pertenencias y había abandonado el trabajo en la revista. A Kakashi casi le dio un ataque al perder a su mejor redactora, pero Kurenai le dio un fuerte abrazo y la llevó al aeropuerto.

—Ve con él, cariño. Seguro que te está esperando… —le susurró al oído cuando se despidieron en la terminal.

Lo malo era que no le había hablado a Naruto de su llegada. Estaba corriendo un gran riesgo, y lo sabía, pero si algo había aprendido en Alaska era a aceptar un desafío.

Gracias a Naruto.

Presentarse sin avisar la hacía sentirse romántica, libre, y completamente nueva.

Pero cuando se vio en el aeropuerto, le entró el pánico.

Se echó al hombro la bolsa de viaje y se situó en la cola para embarcar.

Para distraer la ansiedad, se fijó en los pasajeros que salían por la puerta próxima a la suya. Un vuelo acababa de llegar de Anchorage, y una fila de personas empezaba a desembarcar. Desde donde ella estaba, vio a un hombre que destacaba entre los demás por su gran altura y anchos hombros.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

¿Podría ser él?

No.

La fila empezaba a moverse para subir al avión. Mientras, el hombre casi había llegado al mostrador. ¿Era él?

—¡Naruto! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle la gente que la miraba—. ¡Naruto!

El hombre giró la cabeza.

Los ojos azules la reconocieron. El hombre se quedó boquiabierto de asombro.

—¿Hinata?

Una amplia sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. Dejó caer la bolsa y ella dejó caer la suya.

Ella pasó bajó la cinta que separaba el área de llegada de la de salida.

Él esquivó a una señora que empujaba un carrito de niño, y en cuatro largas zancadas la tuvo en sus brazos. La levantó en el aire como si no pesara más que una pluma, y Hinata se vio invadida por un cúmulo de sensaciones maravillosa. Alegría, excitación, sorpresa…

Y amor.

Naruto la estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho, y la besó con pasión.

¡Ah, aquel sabor…! ¡Cuánto había echado de menos aquel sabor!

—¿No es encantador? —preguntó alguien de la multitud.

—Me recuerda nuestros días de novios, Melinda —respondió alguien más.

Pero Hinata sólo tenía oídos y ojos para Naruto.

Lo besó con toda la fuerza de su deseo, allí, en la terminal del aeropuerto, frente a docenas de espectadores boquiabiertos.

No le importaba lo que pensaran de ella. No le importaba si se sentían ofendidos o escandalizados. No había nada malo en expresar el amor. Y no estaba dispuesta a seguir reprimiendo sus necesidades físicas.

Los dos se besaron hasta que tuvieron que apartarse para tomar aire.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él al mismo tiempo.

—Me voy a vivir a Bear Creek —contestó ella.

—Me vengo a vivir a Nueva York —respondió él a la vez.

—¿Qué? —gritaron al unísono.

—Última llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo 1121 con destino Anchorage —anunció una voz por los altavoces.

Hinata miró por encima del hombro hacia la puerta.

—¡Ya no te vas! —exclamó él.

—No —negó tristemente con la cabeza—. Pero todo lo que tengo está ya en el avión.

—Karin está en mi casa. Suigetsu la dejó por una chica de dieciocho años, y está hundida. Se ha tomado unos días libres en el trabajo, y necesita un lugar tranquilo donde reponerse.

—¡Oh! —Hinata lamentó oír que Karin lo estaba pasando mal, y decidió llamarla en cuanto pudiera—. Lo siento muchísimo por ella.

—Se veía venir desde hacía tiempo —explicó Naruto—. Suigetsu y Karin siempre han sido demasiado parecidos para hacer buena pareja.

—Es una lástima. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban casados?

—Seis años. Pero no hablemos ahora de Karin —le puso una mano en la espalda y la condujo hacia unas sillas—. ¿Qué ha pasado para que decidas mudarte a Alaska?

Se sentaron, pero él siguió con la mano sobre ella. Temía que si dejaba de tocarla, pudiera desaparecer.

Ella le contó todo lo ocurrido. Cómo se había dado cuenta de que sus padres eran unos esnobs y que nunca cambiarían, cómo se había enfrentado a ellos y los había acusado de su egoísmo y falsedad, cómo le habían retirado la palabra tras oírla… Le contó cómo le habían ofrecido el puesto de redactora jefe y cómo lo había rechazado. Le contó cómo la habían atracado y cómo había elegido ganadora del concurso a Mina. Y le contó cómo había escuchado las canciones que él le había dedicado en la radio.

—Tenía la impresión de que el universo intentaba decirme algo.

—Cariño… —le dijo él, y la besó en la frente.

—Lo peor fue el atraco. Pensé que si algo parecido ocurriera en Bear Creek, digamos… ¿Una posibilidad entre un millón? Todo el pueblo acudiría en mi ayuda. Karin me habría curado los rasguños. Tú, Gaara, Itachi y Sasuke habríais perseguido al atracador, y el viejo Jiraiya le habría echado un sermón cuando lo hubierais atrapado.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—He dejado mi apartamento y mi trabajo. Quería irme a Alaska, Naruto. Desde que me marché, la llevo en la sangre. No he parado de pensar en Bear Creek ni en ti.

—¿Estás segura, Hinata? Estarías abandonando tu posición social, tus éxitos profesionales, las tiendas de moda y los teatros y fiestas. No puedo ofrecerte las mismas cosas que tu padre. Pero sí puedo ofrecerte respeto, el sentimiento de pertenecer a una comunidad, y por supuesto, todo mi amor.

—¡Oh, Naruto…! Sí, puede que abandone todas esas cosas, pero a cambio estaré ganando libertad, amistad verdadera, y todo tu amor.

—¿De verdad lo sientes así?

Ella asintió, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

—¿Es que no lo ves? Pero ¿y tú? Piensa en todos los sacrificios que deseas hacer por mí. No puedo creer que te plantees en serio vivir en Manhattan. ¿Cómo pensabas salir adelante?

—Probando material deportivo en Adventure Gear, la empresa de mi amigo. Ya tengo trabajo.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu negocio de guía montañero?

—He contratado a alguien para que lo dirija en mi nombre.

—Serías muy desgraciado en Nueva York. Este lugar acabaría contigo.

Él le sujetó la barbilla con una mano.

—No, no lo haría. No, mientras estés a mi lado, cariño. No me importa dónde vivamos, siempre y cuando estemos juntos. He decidido que no permitiré que mi cabezonería vuelva a dominarme. No estoy dispuesto a abandonarte, Hinata y no voy a perder a la mujer que amo por culpa de mi orgullo.

—¿Puedes explicarme eso?

—Te lo hice pasar muy mal por no querer expresar tus sentimientos, pero yo no te confesé los míos. Temía no ser lo bastante bueno para una dama de la alta sociedad, y era demasiado cabezota para admitirlo. Y entonces recordé que por culpa de mi carácter testarudo, perdí la amistad con Kyle.

—¡Oh…!

Hinata recordó al tipo que vio en la foto de los arándanos.

—Me enfadé con Kyle cuando permitió que Lisa lo atrapara. Me dolió mucho que la eligiera a ella por encima de Bear Creek y de sus amigos. Lisa era lo mejor que le había pasado, y él era lo bastante listo para darse cuenta. Lo llamé hace poco y estuvimos hablando un largo rato. Me hizo ver que estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de ser feliz contigo por culpa de mi negativa a cambiar. Amo Bear Creek, Hinata, pero a ti te amo aún más.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

La emoción le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

—Adoro los encantadores ruidos que haces mientras duermes, adoro la cicatriz de tu oreja, tu forma de pensar, tu inteligencia; adoro que comprendas mi necesidad de ser independiente, el modo en que te acurrucas entre mis brazos, tus miradas…

—Te deseo tanto que mi cuerpo sufre —le dijo ella con voz temblorosa—. Pero sigo teniendo miedo.

—Es normal…—murmuró él, y la puso sobre su regazo—. Háblame, nena. Cuéntame qué piensas y qué sientes. No me ocultes tus sentimientos. Suéltalos todos.

—Me dan miedo los osos.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que tenías miedo de quererme…

—¡No! De eso no. Amarte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Bueno, entonces no te preocupes por los osos. Rociaré la casa con repelente y tú saldrás a pasear con campanas. Cariño, te prometo que hay más probabilidades de que te atraquen en Nueva York que de ser herida en Bear Creek. Además, me tienes a mí para protegerte.

Era reconfortante saberlo. Hinata era lo bastante valiente como para necesitar protección, pero ¿por qué rechazar la seguridad que podía darle un hombre como Naruto?

—Estoy tan caliente que empiezo a arder… —le susurró pasándole un dedo por los labios—. Vámonos a un hotel donde puedas hacerme el amor, grandullón.

Veinte minutos más tarde, los dos estaban en la habitación de un hotel cercano al aeropuerto. Naruto cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Hinata.

—Ven aquí… —le dijo haciéndole señas con el dedo, e imitando la mirada de George Clooney.

Ella corrió a su encuentro, y él empezó a desnudarla. Se quedó maravillado al descubrir que llevaba un liguero y medias negras.

—Me vuelves loco, chica. Completamente loco —le dijo, mientras la llevaba a la cama.

—¿Y eso?

—No tienes ni idea de lo que esas medias pueden hacer en un hombre.

—Desnúdate y recuperemos el tiempo perdido.

—Espera… Antes quiero hacer algo.

—¿El qué?

Ella suspiró impaciente, demasiado excitada para esperar más.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, mientras él alargaba un brazo hacia su chaqueta.

Entonces sacó del bolsillo una cajita negra de terciopelo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Hinata se llevó la mano a la boca.

Naruto abrió la caja con el pulgar. Dentro había un hermoso anillo con un diamante en forma de corazón.

—Tenía pensado esperar hasta instalarme en Nueva York. Pero no puedo. Puse un anuncio buscando esposa, y tú eres la única a la que quiero. Estás más allá de mis sueños e ilusiones, y me haces sentir como el hombre que quiero ser para ti.

—¡Oh, Dios mío…! —repitió ella.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Hinata?

—No puedo… Quiero decir… —la mano le temblaba tanto que no podía mantenerla quieta, y era como si un millón de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago—. ¡Oh, deja que te lo demuestre…!

Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó con toda la pasión que le tenía reservada.

Al correr el riesgo y atreverse a compartir sus sentimientos, había encontrado el amor que siempre había buscado.

—¿Eso es un _«sí»_? —le preguntó Naruto con voz ronca.

—¡Sí!

Él tuvo que sujetarle la mano por la muñeca para poder deslizar el anillo en su dedo.

—Casémonos en Nueva York. Hoy. Ahora.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, hoy no. Quiero casarme en Bear Creek. Con toda tu familia y todos tus amigos. Me casaré contigo cuando estemos en casa.

_«En casa»._

Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lágrimas de esperanza y felicidad.

—Te quiero, Hinata. Siempre te querré, estemos donde estemos.

—Y yo a ti. Me muero de impaciencia por volver a ver contigo la Aurora Boreal.

En pocos segundos Naruto se desnudó, se tumbó en la cama y la puso sobre él.

—¿Sabes? —dijo ella, mientras él le prodigaba besos por todo el cuerpo—. Muchas mujeres van a llevarse una decepción cuando lleguen a Bear Creek y descubran que sólo quedan tres solteros disponibles.

—Pero piensa en el nuevo artículo: _«Uno menos. Quedan tres. Cómo conseguí al mejor»._

—Bueno… Le harían falta unos retoques a ese título, pero tienes madera, grandullón.

—Yo te enseñaré lo que necesita retoques… —murmuró, y dirigió la lengua hasta el punto más sensible de su cuerpo.

La siguiente impresión de Hinata fue la de estar en un cohete pilotado por Naruto, rumbo a las estrellas, probando de una vez para siempre que era toda una mujer salvaje.

**Fin**

**AL FIN TODO TERMINO BIEN, AMBOS DECIDIERON IRSE A BUSCAR MUTUAMENTE, EL AMOR TRIUNFO Y HINATA DEJO TODO LO QUE CONOCIA POR IRSE AL LADO DE NARUTO PERO ASI PASA, CUANDO EL AMOR ES VERDADERO DEJAS ATRÁS TODO.**

**ESPERO QUE EL FINAL HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TODITA LA HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR SEGUIRLA HASTA EL FINAL Y ESPERO QUE NOS VEAMOS EN OTRA HISTORIA PROXIMAMENTE. AHORA LA QUE CONTINUARE SUBIENDO SERA LA DE LA PROMESA DE UN BESO ESPERO QUE SE DEN UNA VUELTA Y NOS VEAMOS PRONTAMENTE.**

**GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LE DIERON FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA:**

_**Akari-nya**_

_**Copito-Blanca**_

_**Esmer72**_

_**Espada de Cristal**_

_**Giissi-chan**_

_**HinaUchihaMK**_

_**Hinako uzumaki hyuga**_

_**Koste-chan**_

_**Lady Mitzuki**_

_**Lavi-hime 4E -3**_

_**Lilipili**_

_**LondonBoni**_

_**Maziixd**_

_**Myri Weasley28**_

_**Natzuky namikaze hyuuga**_

_**Nuharoo**_

_**Riuhmy**_

_**Sasuhinalove**_

_**Shyno238**_

_**Yumiko Phantomhive**_

_**aio hyuuga**_

_**colora**_

_**danhablack**_

_**dark side of everyone**_

_** .3**_

_**macego90**_

_**natsumi hhr nh**_

_**o0Sharon0o**_

_**pandorayoukai**_

_**rita uchiha namikaze**_

_**rubysaotome**_

_**sango surime**_

_**ziotzae**_

**GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LA PUSIERON COMO SU FAVORITA:**

_**Akari-nya**_

_**AriatneNamizake**_

_**Chamoos**_

_**Christine-Core**_

_**Copito-Blanca**_

_**CotyCandy**_

_**Damlin66**_

_**Esmer72**_

_**Espada de Cristal**_

_**Evangeline Uchiha**_

_**Geum Jan di**_

_**Giissi-chan**_

_**Giuli-Uchiha93**_

_**Hinako uzumaki hyuga**_

_**Lady Mitzuki**_

_**Lavi-hime 4E -3**_

_**LondonBoni**_

_**Natzuky namikaze hyuuga**_

_**Pancake-chan**_

_**Riuhmy**_

_**Roxas6490**_

_**Sasuhinalove**_

_**Something can change tonight**_

_**Yumiko Phantomhive**_

_**Zephiroth**_

_**aio hyuuga**_

_**colora**_

_**danhablack**_

_**dark side of everyone**_

_** .3**_

_**misaki hyuga**_

_**natsumi hhr nh**_

_**rubysaotome**_

_**sango surime**_

_**sumebe**_

**Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Hishina Namikaze: AQUÍ ESTA EL DESENLACE DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR.

Maziixd: JAJAJA SI ESTUVO UN POCO CORTO EL CAPITULO, PERO MUY BUENO JAJAJAJA, EL LIBRO ES PEQEÑO SON COMO UNAS 140 HOJAS. ES PEQUEÑO PERO MUYYY BUENO JAJAJJAAJA. QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL DESENLACE TAMBIEN.

CotyCandy: JJAJAJA PUES ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL Y NO TE HAYA PARECIDO CLICHE JIJIJI, SI NARUTO SIEMPRE ES SEXI Y TIERNO, NO DEJO QUE GANARA SU LADO PASIONAL JAJAJA. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y POR CADA UNO DE TUS COMENTARIO, Y POR ESPERAR LAS ACTUALIZACIONES. CUDATE MUCHO TE MANDO UN ABRAZO ADIOSSSS.

Giissi-chan : JAJAJAJA Y ME PREGUNTO QUIEN GANO JAJAJAJA, LOS DOS TUVIERON LA MISMA IDEA AL MISMO TIEMPO JAJAJAJA. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO FINAL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL Y POR CADA UNO DE TUS COMENTARIOS Y PUES GANO EL AMOR AL FIN. CUIDATE MUCHO UN ABRAZO NOS VEMOS EN LAS SIGUIENTES HISTORIAS.

Nuharoo; PUES SE BUSCARON LOS DOS JAJAJAJA, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL DESENLACE Y QUIERO DARTE LAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y ESPERAR LA ACTUALIZACION. CUIDATE MUCHO .

.3: SI ES TRISTE QUE TERMINE, PERO ASI ES TODO TIENE UN PRINCIPIO Y UN FINAL. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA SU DESENLACE Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO. POR CADA UNO DE TUS COMENTARIIOS GRACIAS, NOS VEREMOS EN OTRA HISTORIA CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSSSSS.

Chamoos: JAJAJAJA LA ESPERA TERMINO Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL DESENLACE, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y POR DEJAR COMENTS, JAJAJAJA A MI TAMBIEN ME DEJO EN ASCUAS LA ESPERA JAJAJA. CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSINNNN.

Karmina: ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL Y POR CADA UNO DE TUS COMENTARIOS, CUIDATE MUCHO Y NOS VEMOS EN OTRA HISTORIA. ADIOSSSSS.

**GRACIAS A TODOSSS POR CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR AGUANTAR LA ESPERA, Y TENERME PACIENCIA, FUERON UNOS LECTORES MARAVILLOSOS NOS VEREMOS EN OTRA HISTORIA, CUIDENSE MUCHISISIMO LOS ADORO ADIOSSSS.**

**CAMBIO Y FUERA**

**HACHIKOHINA.**


End file.
